La dernière danse de la lionne
by softblossom
Summary: Hermione Granger apprend une terrible nouvelle, qu'elle décide de cacher à toutes les personnes autour d'elle. Pourtant, un certain Serpentard finira par l'apprendre, et il ne supportera pas de voir son ennemie mourir à petit feu. / Dramione.
1. Prologue

_Je reprends encore une autre fiction que j'avais déjà publié sur ff, mais je souhaite la réécrire et la publier ici._

 _Petit_ _ **Disclaimer**_ _: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Mais je ne suis plus son histoire à partir du livre 6._

 _Dumbledore et Sirius sont morts, mais les horcruxes (hors Harry et Nagini) ont déjà été détruits. Draco est bien un mangemort, mais les mangemorts n'ont pas pris le pouvoir du château, McGonagall en est la directrice. La bataille n'a pas encore eu lieue._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Prologue**

Hermione venait d'arriver à la gare 9 ¾ et elle semblait affaiblie comme jamais. Elle paraissait si faible, si mal. Pourtant elle souriait comme une idiote, elle rigolait au fond d'elle. Elle était malade, elle avait une tumeur au cerveau découverte trop tard. Inguérissable. C'était le diagnostic de son médecin moldu. Hermione lui en voulait, non en fait elle s'en voulait de n'avoir jamais rien remarqué.

Elle devait prendre une tonne de médicaments par jour pour l'aider à ne pas sombrer, mais ceux qui pouvaient peut-être lui faire gagner quelques mois de plus, elle ne pouvait pas encore les prendre car elle n'avait pas dix-huit ans. Pathétique. Etait-ce un message pour lui dire qu'elle devait se préparer à mourir avant sa majorité chez les Moldus ? C'était de ça qu'elle riait, de leurs stupides lois qui allaient la tuer. Quand ? Ca on ne le savait pas, dans quelques mois, quelques années... Mais dans tous les cas, les portes de l'autre monde lui étaient déjà presque ouvertes. Et la magie ne pouvait rien faire cette fois.

Non. Contestation. Refus. _Impossible_. Personne ne pouvait croire à cette tragédie. Pas elle, pas Hermione Granger. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Confusion.

Même un certain serpentard au visage pâle se voilait la face, il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir la plus brillante des sorcières de sa promotion mourir petit à petit au fond d'elle. Comment haïr une condamnée ?

* * *

 _Le prologue n'a cependant pas été changé. J'espère qu'il vous plait et que l'idée vous intéresse !:-)_


	2. I - La lionne affaiblie

Je vous poste le chapitre Un rapidement comme le prologue est très court. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Et encore merci pour vos reviews ! Bonne lecture :-)

* * *

Respiration lente. Respiration rapide. Problèmes de respiration. Asthme ? Cancer des poumons ? Et non, tumeur au cerveau bien sûr. Hermione Granger avait tous les symptômes contraire, quel pathétisme. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi penser. Heureusement que c'était la rentrée aujourd'hui, elle avait besoin de travailler, de se concentrer sur autre chose plutôt que de s'apitoyer sur son sort.

La glace en face d'elle lui offrait un sacré spectacle. Un visage creux et pâle, des yeux si fatigués, ils étaient éteints de toute magie.

Voilà un mois qu'elle était au courant du malheur qui s'acharnait sur elle et elle avait l'impression que c'était seulement après l'avoir découvert qu'elle avait ressenti tous les symptômes.

\- Hermione, il faut partir.

\- J'arrive maman.

Hermione allait enfin revoir ses amis et sa deuxième maison après deux longs mois. Mais certainement pour la dernière fois. Mais la sorcière n'avait plus le temps de pleurer. Il fallait y aller.

''Oui maman'', ''non maman'', ''je prendrai mes médicaments maman'', ''bien sûr que je vais faire attention papa''. ''Mais non voyons, pourquoi faire une bêtise pareille ? Je ne suis pas dépressive et puis la maladie me tuera certainement avant que j'ai le temps de penser au suicide''. ''Allez, souriez, je reviendrai avec mes ASPIC en poche.'' Répétitions, encore et toujours. Hermione était bien contente que ses parents soient les seuls au courant de sa tumeur, elle n'en pouvait déjà plus de la pitié.

10h54 et personne en vu. Ils ne connaissaient décidément pas la ponctualité. Hermione tapa du pied, sa tête commençait à se faire lourde. Elle tournait, elle avait mal. _Médicaments inutiles_ , se dit-elle.

Enfin, ils étaient là. Hermione sourit quand elle aperçut Harry s'approcher doucement vers elle. Elle le prit dans ses bras, puis Ron et Ginny. Elle respirait de bonheur.

\- Comment ça va Hermione ? **Demanda Harry, joyeusement**.

\- Plutôt bien et toi ?

\- Très bien malgré la période sombre qui approche.

\- Et voilà, encore... **Soupira Ron**

\- En fait, Harry n'arrête pas depuis quelques jours avec la bataille qui approche. Ca agace un peu tout le monde. **Précisa Ginny, suite au regard intrigué d'Hermione.**

Hermione rit. Ah oui, la bataille. Elle l'avait oublié celle-la. Elle allait devoir en combattre deux maintenant. Harry fronça les sourcils en la regardant rire. La Gryffondor baissa la tête aussitôt, elle avait oublié qu'il venait de perdre Dumbledore avant l'été, son repère à Poudlard. La mort du directeur signifiait pour Harry une fin éminente de l'école de magie. Et la brune avait oublié tout ça, juste à cause de cette foutue maladie..

\- Ne pensons pas à ça pour l'instant **. Déclara Hermione, se rattrapant**

Et sur ces paroles, ils montèrent enfin dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment libre. Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy et Théodore Nott se chamaillaient comme des gamins dans le couloir. La septième année commençait.. Et rien ne changeait.

Ils passèrent à côté d'eux en les évitant, il était inutile de leur chercher des noises alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas encore à Poudlard.

En se posant sur le siège à côté de Ginny et en face de Ron, Hermione eut l'impression de revivre. Certes c'était du fait qu'elle était enfin avec ses meilleurs amis et qu'elle allait retrouver son bonheur, mais aussi car elle était déjà épuisée alors qu'elle avait à peine marcher.. De plus, elle avait un mal de tête horrible.. Dans une heure, elle allait devoir prendre ses médicaments.

Harry la regardait étrangement, Hermione lui sourit.

\- Ca va Hermione ?

\- Toujours, je commence juste à déjà penser aux ASPIC. **Rit-elle**

\- Etonnant. **Lâcha Ron en soupirant**

Ils eurent tous un fou-rire, ce qui fit du bien à Hermione.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre que Malfoy soit à Poudlard ? **Demanda soudainement Harry, les sourcils froncés.**

\- Combien de fois allons-nous te le répéter ? Ce n'est pas lui qui a tué Dumbledore, mais Rogue. **Chuchota Ron, las.**

\- Oui mais je suis quand même sûr que c'est un mangemort.

\- Arrête un peu avec lui maintenant.

\- Je me pose trop de questions. Vous deux, il faudra qu'on parle de quelque chose ce soir ! **Annonça l'Elu**

Les horcruxes, bien sûr. Harry ne voulait pas mettre Ginny au courant pour l'instant. Heureusement que Dumbledore s'en était déjà chargé. Hermione le remercia intérieurement, elle ne se voyait pas partir à l'aventure avec son état. Mais il en restait tout de même deux à trouver, ce qui énervait Harry.

Coup d'électricité, encore et encore. Hermione se retenait sincèrement de lâcher des grimaces. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi mal de toute sa vie, aussi peur. Voldemort ? La bataille ? Le chien à trois têtes ? Viktor Krum ? Ils n'étaient rien du tout à côté de la peur de mourir, de ne pas s'en sortir.

Une bonne heure était déjà passée, Hermione retrouvait un peu la joie de vivre. Mais il était temps pour elle de prendre ses médicaments, en espérant que cela allait diminuer sa douleur. Elle se leva.

\- Où vas-tu ? **Demanda le rouquin.**

\- Aux toilettes, Ronald. Tu veux venir ?

Harry et Ginny pouffèrent sous un Weasley rouge pivoine.

En sortant, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Luna.

\- Bonjour Hermione, comment tu vas ? Belle journée pour un mois de septembre tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Très belle journée même, surtout quand on se dit que nous arrivons bientôt à Poudlard. **Sourit Hermione, qui essayait de se convaincre elle-même que tout allait bien se passer.**

\- Ca ne va pas ? Je te trouve vraiment fatiguée et plutôt faible. **Remarqua la douce et rêveuse blondinette, qui regardait pourtant ailleurs**.

\- L'excitation m'a empêché de dormir cette nuit. À tout à l'heure Luna.

Et elle s'en alla, coupant court à la conversation, cette fille en savait déjà trop. Elle l'étonnerait toujours, elle lui faisait étrangement penser à Dumbledore. Elle avait le don pour tout deviner, tout savoir.

En arrivant dans les toilettes, Hermione s'appuya contre le lavabo. Plusieurs coups d'électricité lui secouaient la tête. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pouvait plus contrôler son corps. Son cerveau ne réagissait plus à certains moments. Lentement, elle se dirigea dans un cabinet, fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle s'assit sur un toilette pour reprendre mon souffle. Cette maladie était certainement une des pires. Et la miss-je-sais-tout se la coltinait, ironie du sort, se dit-elle.

Elle ouvrit son sac et prit sa bouteille d'eau. Après avoir avalé ses médicaments elle se décida enfin de sortir. Elle se regarda dans le miroir une dernière fois, mais s'arrêta net. Sur la glace, à l'aide d'un.. Rouge à lèvre ? Quelqu'un avait marqué 'Telle une lionne affaiblie'. Son coeur s'était arrêté, quelqu'un savait ? Non, ce n'était peut-être pas pour elle. Qu'importe, d'un coup de baguette elle l'avait directement effacé. Un mauvais tour de Luna peut-être.. non, impossible. Elle n'était pas vicieuse à ce point. Hermione commença à paniquer. Et ce n'était pas bon pour sa santé de paniquer, de stresser.

Elle sortit des toilettes aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Bien sûr, dans son élan de panique elle fonça tout droit dans Malfoy. Comme par hasard.

\- Par merlin Granger, tu as vraiment un don pour embêter les gens ! Ca en devient maladif !

Maladif.. Maladie.. Pourquoi donc tout le monde le lui rappelait.

\- Va voir ailleurs. **Cria la lionne, énervée**

Le serpent s'étonna, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, se rendant compte qu'elle lui avait répondu un peu trop sec elle préféra s'éclipser.

Une fois dans le compartiment, elle s'écroula sur son siège. Désormais c'était sûr, ses médicaments ne l'aidaient vraiment plus... Hermione se mis à rire sous les regards interrogateurs de ses amis. Elle ne se contrôlait plus et regretta aussitôt son excès de folie.

\- Hum, Hermione ?

L'expression de Ginny la fit encore plus rire. Ce qui provoqua un fou rire général. Devenait-elle folle maintenant ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui..

Harry ne pouvait même plus terminer ses phrases tellement il riait. Ils déliraient tous désormais. Mais l'ouverture de la porte du compartiment les fit se taire aussitôt. C'était un élève de deuxième ou troisième année.

En le regardant, les propres souvenirs d'Hermione de deuxième et troisième année lui revinrent en tête. Elle donnerait tout pour revenir à ces moments-là. Le début de tout, si loin de la peine, de la guerre, de la tristesse, de la maladie, de la mort.

Après avoir observé Harry pendant un long moment, le garçon osa enfin ouvrir la bouche.

\- Hermione.. Granger ?

\- Ici, **elle sourit pour le rassurer**.

\- Le professeur McGonagall tient à ce que je vous informe que vous avez été élue préfet-en-chef. Elle vous donnera plus d'informations ce soir, à votre arrivée.

Enfin une bonne nouvelle, ses amis la félicitèrent.

\- D'accord, merci beaucoup.

\- Savez-vous où est-ce que je peux trouver l'autre préfet-en-chef ? Je ne trouve pas les Serpentards. **Demanda timidement le garçon**

La joie de la Gryffondor avait aussitôt disparue. Un serpentard ? Quel comble.

\- Avec son nom on pourra peut-être t'aider un peu plus. **Lâcha Ron avec ironie**

\- Uhm.. Attendez.. Je vais.. Je vais juste regarder sur la fiche.

\- Bravo Ronald, tu lui as fait peur. **Hermione soupira, trépignant d'impatiente et de peur à l'idée de savoir qui était ce Serpentard.**

\- C'est.. Blaise Zabini.

Hermione laissa sa tête tomber dans ses mains. Devait-elle rire ou pleurer ? Merlin, pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle?

\- Tu peux disposer. **Railla Ron**

Ils le regardèrent tous.

\- Eh Ron, c'est bon hein. C'est un élève, comme toi. **Pouffa Ginny**

Hermione ne participa pas aux rires d'Harry et Ginny. Elle était contente d'être préfet-en-chef, mais elle se demanda si avec sa maladie elle allait supporter le boulot que cela allait impliquer.. De plus, elle allait être avec Zabini.. Le meilleur ami de Malfoy... Il lui ferait vivre un enfer.

Harry n'était pas non plus vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée qu'elle passe la nuit dans un appartement avec un Serpentard. Il se méfiait d'eux plus que jamais aujourd'hui. Un nouveau problème s'ajouta à sa longue liste.

 **ooOOoo**

Enfin ils arrivèrent. En descendant du train, Hermione se tint au bras d'Harry tellement elle tournait. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal. Elle se demanda comment elle allait bien pouvoir tenir toute l'année. L'élu la regardait d'un air interrogateur.

\- Fatiguée et je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé. **Hermione souria, en lâchant son ami aussitôt**.

Mensonge sur mensonge, cela allait devenir son rituel. Elle soupira.

Lorsqu'ils s'installèrent dans la Grande Salle, Harry eut un choc soudain.

\- Harry ? Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? **S'inquiéta Ginny de voir qu'il ne bougeait plus**

\- Mais enfin, réponds-nous Harry ! **S'énerva Hermione**

Sa seule réponse fut de pointer son doigt vers la table des professeurs. Tous ses amis regardèrent aussitôt et furent choqués à leur tour. La bouche d'Hermione était grande ouverte. Remus était là, le visage fatigué, mais il était là.

\- Comment c'est possible ? Avec toute cette histoire contre les Loup-Garous et autres.. **Ginny n'en revenait pas, comme ses amis**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire ? Il est de retour, c'est génial ! **S'exclama soudainement Seamus, assis à côté d'Harry.**

\- Il a raison. **Admit Ron, avec un sourire**

\- Je pense que McGonagall ne supporte plus non plus ce qu'il se passe dans notre monde. Elle souhaite se rebeller à sa manière. Et elle défie les lois.

L'hypothèse d'Hermione mit tout le monde d'accord.

\- On dirait nous. **Plaisanta le rouquin**

Harry rigola, mais on voyait bien que ce changement le perturbait. Cela lui prouvait que tout changeait. Hermione pensa de même, mais elle était contente de revoir Remus, il restait l'un de ses professeurs préférés.

Mais le fait qu'il ait accepté ce poste à nouveau l'étonna grandement. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette histoire.

Au bout d'une heure, Hermione n'en pouvait déjà plus de tous ces cris. Elle était contente d'être à nouveau ici, entourée de sa seconde famille, les Gryffondors. Mais la Grande Salle était trop bruyante pour elle. Son cerveau allait exploser. Sa vue devenait floue tant elle avait mal. Et puis Ron qui mangeait comme un glouton en face d'elle, cela lui donnait en plus de tout ça la nausée.

\- Miss Granger ?

Elle se retourna en sursaut. McGonagall, leur nouvelle directrice, la regardait de haut.

\- Avez-vous fini de manger Granger ? **Lui demanda-t-elle**

\- Oui, professeur.

Hermione pouvait voir Zabini qui tapait du pied derrière McGonagall, avec son air supérieur. Il l'énervait déjà.

\- Veuillez me suivre.

Hermione lança un petit bonne nuit à ses amis, le visage triste de devoir les laisser pour ce maudit Serpentard, et elle s'en alla. Droit vers l'enfer. Enfin, elle s'y enfonçait juste un petit plus profondément, car elle y était déjà depuis cet été.

Elle marchait derrière Zabini. Avant de sortir de la Grande Salle, Malfoy lança un regard noir à son ami et celui-ci détourna aussitôt le regard...

* * *

 _Voilà voilà pour le chapitre Un. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? La maladie d'Hermione, pas trop horrible ? J'espère que ça ne vous rend pas triste haha :-( Le retour de Remus, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? J'ai hâte de recevoir vos avis._

 _Une petite review pour la suite, please ? :-)_


	3. II - Rouge, or, et sang

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir ! Merci beaucoup MG123 pour ton avis, bien sûr qu'ils resteront amis ;-) Bonne lecture à vous !_

* * *

Hermione avait l'impression qu'à chacun de ses pas, elle s'enfonçait tout droit vers la torture. Sa maladie et des Serpentards tous les jours dans son appartement, cela n'allait pas combiner. Une fois les explications du professeur terminées, elle les laissa devant le tableau. Bien sûr avec la fierté du serpent, la brune dut se lancer la première.

 **-** J'écoute ton idée pour le mot de passe.

 **-** Je n'aime pas les gryffondors.

 **-** Je t'ai demandé une idée, pas un avis stupide. **Siffla-t-elle**

\- Ben, c'est fait.

L'idée de se taper la tête contre le mur lui vint en tête, mais sa tumeur lui faisait déjà la même sensation. Elle se contenta donc de tout simplement lever les yeux au ciel.

 **-** Très bien, je choisis alors. Para bellum.

 **-** Hum ? **Zabini haussa les sourcils.**

\- Tu comprendras, un jour..

Les yeux de la lionne s'illuminèrent lorsqu'elle pénétra dans sa nouvelle habitation. C'était vraiment majestueux. Mi-Gryffondor, mi-Serpentard, elle aimait beaucoup.. Cela allait lui changer de sa salle commune. Sa salle de bain et sa chambre, grandes, décorées à son goût, rien que pour elle..

Elle était finalement contente d'être ici, d'avoir-presque- tout pour elle.

 **-** C'est quoi le mot de passe déjà ? **Cria son nouveau partenaire depuis le salon.**

\- Para bellum. **Cingla la préfète, serrant les dents.**

Pas de merci bien sûr, un claquement de porte à la place. Ainsi il s'en allait déjà et il allait bientôt être vingt-et-une heure. Elle n'allait rien dire, avec les petites mésaventures qu'elle avait vécues avec ses meilleurs amis les années passées, elle était mal placée pour lui faire la morale sur ce point..

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était désormais seule dans ce grand appartement. Elle allait dormir sans Ginny, ce qui lui fit bizarre.. Mais après tout, un bon bouquin à lire tranquillement l'attendait.. Ainsi que ses médicaments.

Une fois qu'elle fut dans son lit, elle réalisa que devenir préfet-en-chef avait un autre avantage malgré plusieurs inconvénients, elle allait être très souvent seule. Et cela allait énormément l'apaiser.. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

 **ooOOoo**

Le réveil fut très compliqué.. Sa maladie l'épuisait même après dix bonnes heures de sommeil. Et comme d'habitude à chaque réveil, elle regarda si son nez n'était pas en sang. Sa pire phobie à présent. C'était malheureusement grâce à ce signe qu'elle avait compris qu'elle était malade.

Zabini était parti étant donné qu'il était déjà 7h40 et que le salon était vide. C'était elle qui était en retard pour le petit-déjeuner. Hermione Granger ? En retard ? Personne n'y croirait. Elle prit ses médicaments et se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre ses amis dans la Grande Salle.

En y entrant, elle aperçut son collègue qui se faisait sermonner par un Malfoy furieux. Il avait... changé, il paraissait plus sérieux et avait oublié les gamineries qui consistaient à embêter tous les Gryffondors et leur lancer des piques. La future bataille changeait tout le monde, c'était évident.

À table, Harry et Ron ne cessaient de bombarder Hermione de questions à propos du seconde préfet. Ginny soupira à côté d'elle.

 **-** Du calme, c'est la première nuit, il allait pas direct lui sauter dessus. **Plaisanta-t-elle**

\- Première nuit ou non, il n'a pas intérêt à le faire ! **Répliqua Ron devenu tout rouge, furieux.** Vous ne vous en rendez pas compte, on est en période de guerre. Ils sont plus dangereux que jamais.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Mais il en rajouta.

\- On est là pour toi Hermione.

La brune eut envie de rire tout à coup, Ron Ron Ron.. Blaise Zabini n'était rien comparé au vrai ennemi qui prenait le dessus sur la malade.. Elle se contenta de lui sourire.

Après avoir mangé le quart d'un toast seulement, Hermione et ses amis s'en allèrent vers leur premier cours. Histoire de la magie, une matière qui n'intéressait pas vraiment la brune, mais son amour pour les études reprenait le dessus, et elle finissait toujours par trouver des points positifs à ce cours.. Avec les Serdaigles en plus, elle ne serait dont pas déconcentrée.

Ils quittèrent Ginny qui s'en alla vers son cours de Potion avec les Serpentards, elle avait rougi suite au « Bon courage » lancé par un Harry souriant..

 **-** Histoire de la magie, je m'en serais passé. **Soupira Ron**

 **-** Arrête un peu de te plaindre, tu es fatiguant Ronald.. Et puis, des fois on tombe sur de bons chapitres, les thèmes de septième année ont l'air pas mal du tout à ce que j'ai pu lire dans..

\- Ah, enfin on retrouve notre Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Ca faisait longtemps. **Coupa Harry avec un sourire en coin.**

Son mal de tête n'était pas encore présent et elle s'exprimait à nouveau comme l'intello de la classe. Finalement elle aimait bien qu'on l'appelle ainsi, cela lui avait manqué..

Le cours venait de commencer et Neville, à côté d'Hermione, n'écoutait déjà plus, il était bien trop occupé à regarder le porte-clé en forme de radis que Luna lui avait offert. La brune sourit.

Elle ne cessait de prendre note, de participer, de froncer les sourcils à chaque rire qu'elle entendait de la part de Ron et Harry assis quelques rangs devant. Ils n'avaient que ça à faire.

Le cours était fini mais il restait vingt minutes, le professeur était allé plutôt vite pour une fois. Binns raconta alors à la classe l'une de ses nombreuses histoires. Hermione les adorait. Mais son bonheur fut vite gâché par un coup d'électricité qui lui parcourut le crâne, elle fût aussitôt calmée. Elle se figea.

 **-** Ca ne va pas Hermione ? **Demanda Neville, relevant la tête.**

\- Si, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle n'avait pas envie de discuter, surtout pas en cours...

\- … Granger ! Mlle. Granger !

Elle sursauta.

 **-** Miss, que se passe-t-il ? Vous vous êtes tout à coup endormie ! Et d'après mes souvenirs c'est la première fois que cela vous arrive. **S'inquiéta Binns, sourcils froncés.**

\- Comment ? **Elle ne comprenait pas.**

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, elle ne savait plus où elle était. Neville l'observait, intrigué, tandis qu'Harry et Ron s'étaient retournés, inquiets.

\- Vous vous êtes e-n-d-o-r-m-i-e ! **Répéta le professeur**

Impossible ! Elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte ! Elle n'était pas fatiguée pourtant.

\- Je.. Je suis désolée professeur, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. Veuillez m'excuser.. **Elle commença à paniquer.**

Il la regardait d'un air grave, il savait tout comme elle que jamais ce ne serait arrivé à la normale. Elle était bien trop sérieuse pour ça.

Etait-ce un nouveau symptôme de sa maladie ou un nouvel effet secondaire de ses médicaments ? Merlin, qu'elle avait honte. Honte, mais elle était si furieuse à la fois, contre elle, sa maladie mais aussi le professeur Binns. Tant de personnes dormaient pendant son cours, mais c'était elle la première qu'il humilia. Certes elle était certainement son élève préférée puisqu'elle était la seule à aimer un minimum son cours, mais ce n'était pas une raison. Ce n'était pas de sa faute.. Mais elle ne pouvait rien dire, elle était en faute. Du moins, tant qu'elle cachait ce qui lui arrivait..

À la fin du cours, Harry et Ron s'étaient précipités vers elle.

\- Comment Hermione, comment veux-tu qu'on croit que tu vas bien après ça ? Tu n'aurais jamais fait ça, même si tu n'avais pas dormi pendant quatre jours !

Harry s'était posté devant elle, le regard inquiet. Elle était bloquée, elle devait leur mentir, encore.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de réviser ces dernières semaines, j'ai donc révisé toute la nuit et Zabini m'empêchait, je ne sais pas ce qu'il trafiquait dans sa chambre..

Elle regarda discrètement autour d'elle pour s'assurer que la personne qui lui servait d'excuse ne se trouvait pas dans les parages.

 **-** Tu mens, **déclara Ron.**

 **-** Bien sûr que non ! **S'offusqua la Gryffondor avec de gros yeux**

Ses deux amis la regardèrent, perplexe. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle ajouta.

 **-** Ce soir je vais bien dormir et demain, tout ira bien.

 **-** Je l'espère. Ne nous mens pas, ce n'est pas le moment.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Harry.

Il la prit dans ses bras, comme si elle allait le quitter. Il le savait, que quelque chose n'allait pas, Hermione pu le voir quand il la lâcha, avec son regard triste. Le coeur de la brune venait de se tordre. Mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était de lui lancer un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.. Mais qui était au fond un appel à l'aide. Cependant Hermione se promis que cet appel, jamais personne ne l'entendrait.

Il était 18 heures et Hermione était plutôt heureuse, elle se trouvait dans la bibliothèque, seule et sans stress. Ce qui fît que son mal de tête s'en était envolé, pour l'instant. Un petit roman moldu pour ne pas s'embrouiller l'esprit l'aidait plutôt bien.. L'histoire parlait d'un garçon qui avait perdu son père, son père qui lui avait tout appris. La lionne repensa aussitôt à Harry et au professeur Dumbledore. La mort du directeur l'avait tellement affecté, combien de fois Ginny l'avait entendu pleurer cet été..

Hermione se sentit mal tout à coup, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pensait vraiment plus qu'à elle depuis sa maladie. Harry souffrait aussi et il avait besoin d'aide. Surtout avec ce qui l'attendait, il avait tellement de choses à porter sur les épaules.

Après quelques chapitres de lu, Hermione se décida à rejoindre ses amis dans la salle commune. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller à l'appartement.

Alors qu'elle se leva, elle aperçut Malfoy. Il releva les yeux vers elle, sentant le regard de la lionne, et il lui lança un regard mauvais. Elle n'osa plus trop avancer. Il était contre une étagère, tenant dans les mains un livre assez mystérieux dont elle ne connaissait pas l'existence, étonnant pour une fille qui passait sa vie à la bibliothèque. Mais il ne semblait plus l'intéresser étant donné qu'il préférait fusiller son ennemie du regard. Du moins, elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à cerner ce qu'il pensait, ses yeux d'un gris inhabituel n'exprimaient aucune émotion.

Baissant la tête, elle sortit enfin. Le regard glacial était devenu trop lourd à supporter pour la jeune sorcière.

Ses amis ne l'avaient même pas attendu pour aller manger apparemment. Elle s'en alla donc du dortoir des Gryffondors et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. À quelques mètres de l'entrée, elle tomba sur Nott et Zabini. Un malheur de plus.

 **-** Point d'amis, Granger ? **Ricana le Serpentard au cheveux aussi noirs que ceux d'Harry.**

\- Très drôle Nott, excuse-moi j'ai oublié de rire.

Zabini pouffa, Théodore avait perdu son rictus.

 **-** Ah, Granger.. Granger.. Tu vas bien trop loin des fois, attention.

 **-** Sinon quoi, franchement ? **Elle était lasse de ce comportement.**

 **-** Tu le regretteras. **Lâcha un blond, qui venait d'arriver aux côtés de ses amis.**

\- Toujours à la rescousse du plus faible, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle aurait mieux fait de se taire. Avec le regard que Malfoy lui avait lancé tout à l'heure, elle n'aurait même pas du le regarder dans les yeux. Nott était prêt à lui sauter dessus, les poings serrés, mais pourtant Malfoy l'avait stoppé. Il s'approcha d'Hermione.

\- Calme-toi un peu, Granger. Être amie avec Potter ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un d'invincible. On le sait tous les deux que bientôt, tu seras au plus bas. **Cracha-t-il, avec un rictus.**

À cet instant, on aurait pu comparer les yeux de la Gryffondor aux souaffles de Quiddicht. Son souffle s'était coupé. Et le « Telle une lionne affaiblie » lui était revenu en tête. Etait-ce donc Malfoy ? Savait-il tout ? Non, peut-être disait-il ça juste en rapport avec la guerre. Oui, ça devait être ça.

\- Est-ce que je vous dérange, Messieurs ? **Interrompit soudainement une voix grave.**

Ils se retournèrent tous en sursaut, Hermione fut soulagée de voir que Remus se trouvait en face d'elle. Un seul regard suffit pour les faire partir.

Elle était désormais terrifiée. Malfoy la terrifiait. Les années précédentes, ses paroles n'étaient que des paroles de gamins, il faisait souvent recours à Papa. Mais cette année, c'était autre chose. Elle avait raison, il avait changé. Il avait oublié les gamineries, il préférait désormais leur faire subir des choses plus terribles.

\- Merci, Remus. **Sourit Hermione, les joues rouges.**

\- La guerre approche Hermione, il faut faire attention à tes fréquentations, certes. Mais ne te laisses pas faire. **Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et s'en alla.**

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, se dit la brune..

\- Hermione, hé !

La voix d'Harry la ramena à la réalité.

 **-** Oh, Harry. Désolé j'étais à la bibliothèque. Vous avez déjà fini de manger ?

 **-** Désolé, on pensait justement que tu avais mangé sans nous..

 **-** Ce n'est pas grave Ron.

 **-** Mais il y a encore Dean et Neville, **ajouta Ginny, gênée.**

\- D'accord, à plus tard.

Elle se pressa d'aller manger, elle mourrait étrangement de faim.

Mais bien évidemment, une fois à table, tout appétit s'en était allé. Les paroles de Malfoy ne cessaient de tourner en rond dans sa tête et elle avait à présent envie de vomir. Tiens, elle en avait presque oublié sa maladie.

Elle regarda son gratin de pâtes, se forcer ou partir ? Il fallait qu'elle mange un peu. Cela ne l'aiderait pas sinon.

\- Euh.. Hermione..

L'interpellée releva la tête. Lavande ? Lavande Brown qui ne lui adressait plus la parole depuis la sixième année, venait de parler ? C'était très certainement pour se moquer d'elle. Elle la regarda, l'incitant à continuer ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

\- Tu saignes du nez. **Dit-elle avec dégoût. Parvati paraissait sur le point de vomir à côté d'elle.**

Petit sursaut, elle n'avait même pas remarqué. Et il n'y avait même pas de serviette par Merlin. Elle se leva, manquant de trébucher et courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie, bouchant son nez avec sa main.

Ginny, qui était venue la chercher par culpabilité, lui courra après.

 **-** Hermione ? Hermione attends-moi ! **Cria-t-elle**

\- Laisse-moi ! Ca va ne t'en fais pas !

Bien-sûr que non, ça n'allait pas. Cela s'empirait, de jour en jour. Mais elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, ni à elle, ni aux autres.

 _Elle était la lionne rouge et or, courageuse et fière._

 _À présent elle n'était qu'Hermione Granger, malade, condamnée et sans aucune perspective d'avenir._

* * *

Voici voilà pour le second chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Je tiens à préciser aussi, qu'étant assez obsédé avec Théodore Nott il sera très présent dans mon histoire. Hihi.

Alors, la petite intrigue du 'Malfoy est-il au courant ou non ?', qu'en pensez-vous ? Quel est votre moment préféré ? J'attends vos avis avec hâte ! :-) Merci pour votre lecture.


	4. III - Pride and Prejudices

Helloo ! Merci encore pour vos reviews !

Merci à MG123, oui, Hermione aura quelqu'un a qui elle parlera de tout ça, enfin, en gros ! Bien sûr qu'elle y arrivera à éviter les soupçons, c'est la sorcière la plus brillante de sa promotion tout de même haha :p

Bonne lecture ! :-)

* * *

\- D'habitude, les saignements de nez ne se produisent que la nuit pendant mon sommeil, je ne comprends pas..

\- Miss Granger, votre directrice m'a mis au courant de votre état, les saignements de nez sont un des nombreux symptômes de votre maladie. C'est cérébral, nous ne pouvons rien y faire.

\- Co.. Comment ça ? Et pourquoi donc madame la directrice au courant ? **Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles..**

\- Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que vos parents allaient vous laisser venir à Poudlard sans prévenir la directrice de ce qu'il vous arrive ? Il vous faut un minimum de sécurité ma chère Granger ! **Soupira l'infirmière**.

À quoi bon, Hermione avait une confiance aveugle en McGonagall, elle ne dirait rien.

Devant l'air fatigué de la jeune sorcière, Pomfresh reprit son calme.

\- Je suis tellement désolé pour vous Miss, personne ne mérite un tel sort. Surtout pas vous.

L'infirmière ne pouvait se résoudre à l'idée de voir une fille aussi prometteuse, intelligente et brillante mourir petit à petit sans ne rien pouvoir faire. Personne ne pouvait accepter ça.

Pourquoi Hermione Granger... C'était certainement la question qui allait le plus tourmenter l'esprit des sorciers dans les prochains mois.

\- Ne parlons plus de ça, oublier m'aiderait déjà beaucoup.

En sortant de l'infirmerie, Hermione ne prit même pas le temps d'aller terminer son repas. L'envie n'était déjà plus présente de toute façon.

Elle se dirigea donc vers la tour d'astronomie, elle aimait beaucoup y aller le soir. C'était si paisible.

Une fois arrivée, elle s'assit sur le muret. Autrefois elle n'aurait jamais osé, le vide l'effrayait et cet endroit était certainement le plus haut de Poudlard. Désormais elle n'y pensait même pas. Tout ce qu'elle avait en tête, c'était les paroles de cet imbécile de Malfoy. Depuis temps d'années il la faisait souffrir, cette année elle aurait espéré un peu de compassion. Mais pourquoi donc de la compassion ? Elle avait décidé de ne rien dire sur sa maladie, alors à part sa directrice et l'infirmière, jamais personne n'aurait pitié pour elle.. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour être si cruel.. Foutu Serpentard.

La lionne se l'était promis.. Si elle tenait jusqu'à la guerre, ce serait lui qu'elle tuerait en premier.

Elle ferma doucement les yeux, cherchant à oublier les malheurs qui l'entouraient. Se vider l'esprit, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour éviter d'empirer son état.

\- Granger ! **Hurla un jeune homme**

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, ce qui la fît presque tomber dans le vide mais heureusement le garçon présent la rattrapa en lui arrachant presque le bras.

\- Sombre idiote ! Tu me fascines Granger, dormir au bord du vide.. Non mais franchement. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?

\- C'est bon, arrête de hurler comme un dragon.. **Soupira Hermione, revenant doucement à ses esprits.** Tu aurais dû me laisser tomber, cela m'aurait évité de passer mon temps avec toi une seconde plus.

\- Non désolé, demain les heures de rondes commencent et j'ai pas envie de les faire tout seul. Ce qui veut dire que j'aurai certainement besoin de toi quand je n'aurai pas envie de les faire. **Ricana-t-il**

La sorcière leva les yeux au ciel, serrant les poings. Elle voulait tous les tuer, à vrai dire. Pas seulement Malfoy. Cette idée la surprenait, elle avait remarqué que depuis l'annonce de sa maladie, elle était devenue beaucoup plus dure envers les autres.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur appartement, ils tombèrent sur Nott. Hermione soupira intérieurement. Elle se demanda si ce n'était pas fait exprès.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Theo..

\- Une promenade avec ta nouvelle copine Zabini ?

\- La ferme, tu ne devrais pas être là.

\- Toi non plus. **Répliqua Nott avec un rictus**

\- Je suis préfet, tu te souviens ? Tu veux attirer des ennuis à ta propre maison?

\- Excuse-moi, mon grand maître. Tu crois vraiment que j'en ai encore quelque chose à faire de faire perdre des points à ma maison? Sérieusement Blaise? Oublies-tu ce que tu es vraiment ?

Hermione regarda les deux Serpentards d'un œil mauvais.

\- La ferme, idiot. **Railla Blaise**

Il ne pouvait plus supporter Theodore ces derniers temps, depuis qu'il avait la marque des ténèbres il se pensait au-dessus de tout le monde. Il avait tellement changé. Il devenait pire que Draco. Et pour ça, il fallait y aller. C'est que c'était vraiment grave.

Nott n'avait aucune discrétion, s'il avait pu montrer sa marque des ténèbres, il l'aurait déjà fait depuis bien longtemps. Mais il devait la cacher, alors il démontrait sa puissance d'une autre manière. En prenant la relève de Malfoy. Blaise devait vraiment se contenir pour ne pas lui remettre les idées en place.

\- Oh d'ailleurs Granger, te revoilà. Nous n'avions pas fini tout à l'heure.

Blaise recula en soupirant. Laissant une Gryffondor tétanisée devant lui.

\- Quand Potty est pas là, ou même ce satané loup-garou, on ne fait plus la maligne n'est-ce pas ? **Cracha Theodore, en s'approchant dangereusement**

Le mangemort l'empoigna alors par le col de sa chemise et Hermione ferma aussitôt les yeux. Il allait la frapper. L'attaquer à mains nues. Incroyable venant d'un Serpentard, se dit-elle. Elle préfèrait en rire plutôt qu'en pleurer.

Elle sentait déjà les coups venir, mais non. Blaise avait poussé son ami loin d'elle. Theodore le regarda d'un air incrédule et le repoussa en serrant la machoire.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends en ce moment par merlin ! La sang-de-bourbe te plaît ou je rêve ?

Theodore était devenu rouge sang, il agissait comme un hystérique. Zabini le regardait droit dans les yeux, prêt à lui bondir dessus s'il continuait de se donner en spectacle.

\- Tu mériterais un doloris pour oser dire une connerie pareille. Il faut que tu te calmes, qu'est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit? Tu ne dois pas te dévoiler. Si on nous voyait en ce moment même, en train de s'en prendre à une Gryffondor, je serais certainement renvoyé de mon poste et ils mèneraient une enquête sur moi... et ce serait fini pour nous tous. Merde Nott, réalise un peu l'enjeu dans lequel nous nous trouvons. **Blaise avait poussé son ami dans un coin afin que la lionne ne puisse pas les entendre.**

Theodore s'était calmé, mais il n'en avait pas fini.

\- Je vais en parler à Draco, Blaise, tu deviens bien trop étrange. Et toi, **dit-il en se retournant vers Hermione qui n'osait toujours pas bouger** , on se reverra !

Il s'en alla sans un mot, les poings serrés. Hermione aurait pu parier que Zabini lui avait lancé un regard d'excuse, mais c'était sûrement une de ses hallucinations.. Celui-ci soupira.

\- Ne le dis à personne Granger, mais des fois j'ai terriblement honte d'avoir des amis comme ça. J'aimerais bien qu'ils soient comme toi. Intelligents et réfléchis. Bon, sans le sang impur bien sûr.

Oui, Zabini ne pouvait s'empêcher de rajouter une méchanceté gratuite à la fin de sa phrase, après tout il restait un Serpentard avant tout, mais les premiers compliments avaient un peu réveillé la brune qui était encore sous le choc.

Mais malgré cette ''confession'', le préfet l'avait tout de même bousculée pour passer devant elle et il la laissa seule derrière lui. Hermione se racla la gorge. Les Serpentards ne restaient jamais aimables bien longtemps.

Plus tard dans la nuit, alors que la pleine lune illuminait presque autant que le soleil, Hermione se réveilla en sueur. Elle avait de nouveau rêvé qu'elle avait l'oreille en sang. Elle peina à ouvrir les yeux, son mal de tête était si puissant ce soir.. Elle descendit aussitôt dans le salon pour respirer un air plus frais. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Pourquoi tant d'acharnement sur une petite personne comme Hermione Granger ? Il y avait tant d'injustice dans ce monde.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé mais ne remarqua pas que son camarade était installé dans un fauteuil, dans un coin sombre où elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Le feu de cheminée n'éclairait que la Gryffondor. Et Blaise remarqua pour la première fois depuis le jour de la rentrée qu'elle n'allait pas bien, pas du tout à vrai dire. Elle était blanche comme un linge, ses cernes étaient toutes aussi grosses que ses yeux et elle semblait plus maigre que les autres années. Il ne comprenait pas.

Ou peut-être que si, c'était simplement une petite chochotte qui rêvait déjà de la guerre la nuit et ne mangeait plus dû au stress, se dit-il, c'était sûrement ça l'explication. Les Gryffondors, des courageux ? Un mythe. Purement. Blaise la regarda, dégoûté. Et il l'observa en silence pendant au moins dix bonnes minutes.

Il attendit qu'elle s'en aille pour pouvoir enfin monter à son tour. Malgré toute son impureté, Hermione Granger restait un grand mystère aux yeux de Blaise Zabini.

Le lendemain, le préfet avait tout fait pour éviter Hermione, sa situation l'intriguait beaucoup et elle lui embrouillait l'esprit.

Lorsqu'il croisa Draco dans la matinée, il mourut d'envie de tout lui dire. Le comportement étrange de Granger, son chargement physique... Pourtant, jamais il ne raconta ce qu'il avait vu cette nuit-là.

 **oooOOOooo**

Voilà plus de deux semaines que le trio d'or et le trio émeraude avaient commencé leur septième année. Harry continuait à être toujours aussi stressant et oppressant avec la bataille, à ne se soucier que de ça. Mais Ron commençait à le comprendre. Après tout, cela allait être lui ou Voldemort à la fin. Il y avait de quoi paniquer. Ginny, elle, ne savait plus quoi faire avec l'Elu. Un jour il voulait d'elle, l'autre non. Et ainsi de suite. Elle commençait sincèrement à se lasser. L'ambiance était maussade de tous les côtés.. Elle qui avait espéré passer des jours paisibles avant que la bataille ne surgisse.

Assise sur le canapé, les jambes repliées sur elle-même, un livre en main et la chaleur du feu qui réchauffait sa peau glacée, Hermione était au paradis. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien. De plus, elle n'avait pas mal aujourd'hui, comme si son cerveau s'était vidé de tous les maux existants. En même temps, elle avait pris le double de la dose normalement indiquée pour ses médicaments.

À vrai dire, sa maladie était vraiment instable ces derniers temps, un jour tout allait assez bien et l'autre, la jeune sorcière était au bord de l'agonie et finissait ses journées à l'infirmerie. C'était un cercle vicieux dont elle ne pourrait jamais sortir à moins de mourir.

Elle donnerait tout pour que tout cela s'arrête. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas elle qui décidait, c'était cette foutue tumeur. Elle était sous emprise.

Hermione entendit soudainement des pas qui ne lui dirent rien qui vaille.

\- Elle est où la sang-de-bourbe ? **S'exclama Pansy Parkinson avec un rictus, en entrant dans le salon.**

\- Mais la voilà, avec un bouquin, comme d'habitude.. Cette abrutie de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Soupira Theodore derrière elle, qui s'était cependant calmé depuis que Draco lui avait remonté les bretelles quelques jours plus tôt, le trouvant trop cruel pour un garçon qui devait cacher le genre de secret qu'était la marque des ténèbres.

Draco et Blaise ne les écoutaient même plus, lassés de ce jeu. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé, ignorant complètement la Gryffondor, ce qui convenait parfaitement à celle-ci.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Zabini ramenait ses amis dans l'appartement des préfets, Hermione n'avait malheureusement pas son mot à dire. Ce n'était même pas interdit dans le règlement, alors à quoi bon.

Même si Malfoy était plutôt calme en ce moment, les trois autres ne se gênaient pas et faisaient un boucan insupportable toutes les nuits. Et chaque nuit la Gryffondor s'endormait avec son crâne prêt à exploser. Elle était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Ce qui n'était pas bon du tout pour elle.

Pourquoi donc n'était-elle pas montée dans sa chambre en entendant Pansy et Theodore arriver ? Pourquoi ? Elle le regretta très vite.

\- Tu lis quoi ? Encore un livre pathétique sur des moldus pathétiques ? **Ricana Blaise**

Le peu d'estime qui était apparue pour son partenaire était aussitôt redescendue à zéro. Elle ne daigna même pas lever la tête. Mais l'ignorance énervait les Serpentards plus qu'autre chose.

\- Erotique peut-être, vu la tête de coincée qu'elle tire. **Ajouta Pansy, déjà bien atteinte après quelques verres de whisky-pur-feu.**

Theodore et Blaise, tous aussi bourrés, éclatèrent de rire.

De temps en temps Draco, lui, jetait des coups d'oeil vers Hermione. Il attendait qu'elle éclate pour pouvoir s'en prendre à elle à son tour. Il n'avait plus envie de chercher en premier. Non à vrai dire, il n'avait plus envie de rien. Son maître serait si fier de lui s'il en venait à tuer la moldue qui se trouvait face à lui, même si ce ne n'était pas le bon moment, mais qu'importe. Il ne voulait pas. Trop lâche ? Jamais. Lassé de cette horreur ? Peut-être. Une envie de se rebeller ? Sûrement. Les idées de sa mère lui montaient à la tête.

\- Bon Granger, tu comptes parler ? Allez raconte, comment il est Thomas avec toi ? Ah non.. Pas Thomas.. Euh comment c'est déjà... Ah, Weasmoche. **Demanda Nott, le regard ailleurs et bourré comme jamais mais toujours avec ce petit rictus au bout des lèvres.**

\- Tu parles, qui.. Qui-qui voudrait de cette saleté ? **Pouffa Parkinson, les yeux rivés vers Malfoy. Elle voulait tant l'impressioner.**

Hermione était indignée, ils étaient écoeurants. Elle sentait déjà un horrible mal de tête arriver.. Elle qui pensait y échapper aujourd'hui.

\- Bon, ça vous dit qu'on la réveille ?

\- Ah ça oui Zabini, **approuva Pansy.**

Hermione n'eut même pas le temps de relever la tête qu'un sort venait d'atteindre son livre, toutes les pages s'étaient déchirées. Pansy les brûla et jeta les cendres en l'air.

\- Merde Pansy, évite de salir mon salon ! **S'énerva Zabini**

La Gryffondor était au bord des larmes, elle était prête à exploser mais Malfoy la devança.

\- Non ! **Rugit-il,** grandissez un peu. J'accepte que vous vous amusiez de temps en temps, mais maintenant c'est assez ! Vous êtes ridicules, bourrés comme vous êtes, vous me faites honte et vous lui feriez sûrement honte aussi !

Ils se stoppèrent, sans un mot. Il avait parlé. Ils devaient obéir. Les trois amis n'avaient jamais osé lui désobéir. Et un désordre pareil, Malfoy détestait ça.

Il n'avait même pas pensé à sa baguette et s'était penché pour tout ramasser à mains nues et il mit les restes au feu. De dos aux autres, il tomba sur la couverture du livre encore intacte et s'en empara aussitôt, la cachant discrètement dans sa poche. Hermione le regarda avec incompréhension, il ramassait les cendres comme s'il était un elfe de maison, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

\- Toi et Zab.. Zabini ! Vous devenez vraiment trop bizarres ! **Pesta Nott**

Draco se releva et lança le regard le plus méchant à son ami qu'il ait pu faire de toute sa vie. Les gloussements de Parkinson s'étaient aussitôt arrêtés, Zabini baissa la tête.

\- Tu n'es digne de rien Nott. S'il voyait ton comportement, il préférerait encore Granger dans ses rangs plutôt que toi. Ressaisis-toi pauvre ignorant ou tu seras le premier à te faire tuer. **Siffla le blond, ses yeux gris étaient plus glacés que jamais**.

Il regarda ses « amis », il commençait vraiment à se demander s'il pouvait encore les appeler ainsi. Il n'avait plus confiance en eux, il ne voulait plus d'eux, il voulait changer d'entourage. Ils étaient nocifs et traîner avec eux signifiait rester coincé dans un cercle vicieux qui durait depuis la première année. Seul Zabini pouvait encore être considéré comme une « bonne connaissance ».

Malfoy observa avec dégoût la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Nott, avec de gros yeux, n'osait même plus regarder son ami en face. Zabini et Parkinson se regardaient l'air de dire ''Il devient fou''.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous laisse. Je ne reviendrai plus ici, à moins que tu ne changes d'attitude Zabini, plus d'alcool et de gamineries. Alors je serai présent. **Lança Draco en adressant un bref regard, froid, à la lionne qui n'osait plus bouger.**

Elle ne bougeait plus à cause du massacre que l'on venait d'infliger à son livre ? Non, un mal de tête de venait surgir et il était si terrible qui lui paralysait tout le corps.

Hermione monta le plus vite possible dans sa chambre. Elle voulait pleurer mais son cerveau refusait, elle avait tellement mal aux yeux qu'elle pouvait à peine les cligner. La maladie se cachait une journée pour ensuite s'empirer. Elle ne pensa même plus à ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle ne pouvait même plus réfléchir correctement.

 **ooOOoo**

Ces derniers jours, les quatre serpentards avaient complètement ignoré Hermione. Rien ne pouvait la rendre plus heureuse.

Le cours de potion venait de se terminer et elle devait rapporter le bilan de cette semaine au professeur McGonagall, comme chaque vendredi soir. En compagnie de Zabini. Comme ils venaient d'avoir cours ensemble, ils y allèrent tous les deux. Côte à côte mais sans aucun échange.

Et ce fût pareil au retour, mais quelque chose vint tout gâcher, comme d'habitude. Sans s'y attendre, du sang coula à flot sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Son nez, encore.

\- Par merlin Granger, c'est dégoûtant. **Lâcha Zabini, fronçant les sourcils.**

Il s'en alla sans attendre, ne supportant pas la vue du sang. Ce n'était pas normal, il y en avait bien trop pour un simple saignement de nez. La lionne soupira d'exaspération, et dire que cet ''homme'' allait se battre pour Voldemort lors de la bataille... Ils n'étaient pas prêts de gagner s'ils comptaient tous fuir à la vue du sang.

Heureusement, Ginny arriva au même moment et aida Hermione en lui donnant plusieurs mouchoirs, la jeune préfète les avait complètement oubliés à l'appartement.. Quelle idiote je suis, pensa-t-elle, Pompom lui avait pourtant dit que de telles choses pouvaient arriver n'importe quand désormais. Ginny la regarda d'un air désolé. Si elle savait..

Lorsque le saignement se stoppa, elles se remirent en route.

\- C'est fou comme tu saignes du nez en ce moment, **s'inquiéta la rouquine.**

\- Ce n'est rien de grave, cela arrive souvent..

\- Souvent ? C'est encore plus bizarre alors..

La brune ne voulait pas en parler. Et elle n'en parlerait jamais.

Heureusement, elles se quittèrent en bas des escaliers pour prendre leur chemin respectif, se saluant sans grande conviction.

Mais à peine arrivée devant son tableau, Hermione se stoppa. Elle tomba à genoux et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. La douleur provenait du nez et continuait jusqu'à l'arrière de la tête. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui fendait le crâne. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle douleur, c'était horrible, bien plus terrible que ses maux de tête habituels. Elle dû se résoudre à retourner à l'infirmerie, encore une fois. Ce n'était pas normal et la douleur était bien trop puissante.

Madame Pomfresh l'informa que c'était certainement dû aux saignements du nez et qu'elle devait s'attendre à subir ça de nombreuses fois. Mais une autre mauvaise nouvelle l'attendait. La semaine dernière, l'infirmière l'avait envoyée à Ste Mangouste pour une radio, juste pour voir l'évolution de sa tumeur.

\- Oh Miss.. Comment dire une telle chose.. C'est si affreux..

Pomfresh, avec les yeux humides, annonça à son élève que sa tumeur lui laisserait certainement moins de six mois à vivre. Elle essaya de la rassurer en lui rappelant que ces six mois pouvaient être des années et des années, que certaines personnes avaient vécu jusqu'à plus de quarante ans avec des tumeurs, mais Hermione ne l'écoutait même plus. À quoi bon, elle savait déjà tout ça. Mais lui rappeler la démoralisait.

Une seule larme roula sur la joue de la belle Gryffondor, une seule et unique larme, ce qui attrista tellement madame Pomfresh que pour la première fois, l'infirmière d'habitude si froide et renfermée, lui caressa le front, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Vous pouvez rester là cette nuit, n'importe quelle nuit même. Je serai là. Je sais que vous avez choisi de ne le dire à personne et il vous faut du soutient miss..

\- C'est gentil, mais je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin, les cours et mes amis m'aident déjà beaucoup à oublier. Je finirai déjà ma vie dans un hôpital, alors autant en rester en dehors le plus longtemps possible avant que cela n'arriva.. **Soupira Hermione**

L'infirmière n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

\- Je comprends les personnes dans ma situation à présent. Avant je les trouvais toutes ridicules, avec leurs pauvres phrases de malades en phases terminales qui ne voulaient pas se battre.. Mais ils ont raison finalement, la mort semble tellement plus simple, plus paisible..

Et sur ces mots, Hermione sortie de l'infirmerie. La potion de l'infirmière l'avait un peu soulagée, elle se sentait tout à coup un peu mieux.

Madame Pomfresh s'était enfermée dans son bureau aussitôt la sorcière partie, et pour la première fois depuis plus de dix ans, elle éclata en sanglot. Une part au fond d'elle lui disait qu'une femme au caractère comme elle ne devait pas pleurer, elle devait rester froide et garder son cœur de pierre habituel qui l'aidait tant dans sa carrière d'infirmière. Bien évidemment que c'était un atout de ne rien ressentir quand une personne entre la vie et la mort était entre ses mains. Comment pourrait-elle exercer son métier en pleurant la mort de chacun de ses patients ?

Mais cette nuit elle avait craqué, pour de bon. Son cœur de pierre s'était brisé face au désespoir de l'élève la plus intelligente et prometteuse de sa promotion. Le monde de la magie ne se remettrait jamais d'une telle disparition.

En rentrant dans son appartement, Hermione remarqua que Blaise était déjà au lit. Elle s'assit quelques minutes sur le canapé, son regard se perdant aussitôt dans les flammes. Maintenant, tout de suite, elle avait besoin de ses amis pour lui remonter le moral après cette nouvelle. Mais madame Pomfresh avait raison, elle avait choisi de garder le secret pour elle, alors elle devait se débrouiller seule. Elle devait affronter sa propre guerre, seule.

Elle se leva donc pour aller se coucher, mais en passant près de la petite table ronde qui se trouvait dans un coin près de la salle de bain, elle remarqua quelque chose de brillant au milieu du meuble en bois. Elle s'approcha et saisit l'objet.

C'était son livre préféré, brûlé par Pansy Parkinson quelques jours plus tôt, Pride and Prejudice. Flambant neuf.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour le chapitre 3_ , pas super je sais.. Mais l'action ne commence pas toujours dans les premiers chapitres avec moi, sorry hihi.

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Un Draco toujours méchant mais un peu plus mature ? Un Theodore pire que Malfoy ? Un Zabini sur la voie de la raison ?

Hermione et sa maladie ? La fin du chapitre ?

 _ **Une petite review pour la suite ? :-)**_


	5. IV - 'Espoir'

Helloo ! Merci pour vos super reviews. Elles m'encouragent beaucoup !

Merci **MG123** , je suis super contente que ma fiction continue de te plaire autant. Et oui, il faut bien évoluer pour avancer dans la vie, même cette fouine de Malfoy l'a compris !

Bonne lecture :-)

* * *

Hermione, le lendemain, n'en revenait toujours pas. Son livre préféré lui était revenu d'entre les cendres. Comme un Phoenix. Et elle se demandait encore comment il était arrivé sur cette table.

Dans la Grande Salle, Harry ne cessait de la regarder, elle ne mangeait pas. Son petit-déjeuner était servi dans son assiette mais elle ne se vidait jamais. Comme d'habitude. Son regard était perdu dans le vide, les joues creuses et le teint blanchâtre. C'était comme ça depuis la rentrée et cela ne s'améliorait pas. Habituellement, Hermione serait en train d'hurler sur un Ron glouton ou en train de réciter une formule de cours apprise la veille. Mais non. Rien. C'est comme si elle était devenue un fantôme.

La brune, sentant le regard appuyé de son meilleur ami, releva alors les yeux et Harry baissa aussitôt la tête. Elle soupira. En se réveillant ce matin elle avait perdu toute joie quant au fait qu'elle avait retrouvé son livre préféré, un mal de tête était venu tout gâcher. Et malgré les médicaments il était encore là, elle ne pouvait pas se forcer à manger au risque de tout vomir. Hermione allait passer une très mauvaise journée, elle n'avait qu'une envie, retourner se coucher.

 **oooOOOooo**

Un octobre presque hivernal arriva. Le froid ne faisait qu'empirer les mots de tête d'Hermione, elle restait donc souvent enfermée dans l'appartement après les cours, tandis que ses amis évitaient le froid chez leur ami Hagrid.

\- Que se passe-t-il avec la petite Hermione ? Il y a longtemps qu'elle n'est pas venue. **Se soucia le géant.**

\- On ne sait même pas nous-même, **soupira Harry.**

-Ben, elle vit avec Zabini. Y'a de quoi déprimer.

\- Justement Ron, elle devrait sortir, pas rester enfermée avec lui.

Le rouquin se tût aussitôt, il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

\- Il y a de quoi s'inquiéter ? **Hagrid fronça les sourcils**

\- Je ne sais pas Hagrid, mais ça ne va pas continuer longtemps cette histoire. **Lâcha l'élu, la mâchoire serrée.**

De son côté, Hermione s'était installé dans le canapé avec son roman adoré, ne se souciant guère des inquiétudes que ses meilleurs amis portaient à son égard.

\- Tu ne sors donc jamais ? **Soupira Zabini en sortant de la salle de bain**

Hermione daigna enfin un peu relever la tête de son livre.

\- Je suis malade et le temps dehors n'arrangera rien.

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel, il n'avait même plus envie de chercher plus loin avec elle. Depuis cette fameuse soirée où ils s'étaient tant acharnés sur elle, Hermione était devenue encore plus froide avec le préfet et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Alors qu'il allait monter dans sa chambre pour chercher sa baguette, un certain Draco Malfoy entra en bombe. Rien qu'à son regard, Blaise devina qu'il allait exploser. Mais le blond s'était stoppé en apercevant la Gryffondor. Il regarda le bouquin qu'elle tenait entre ses mains mais Hermione fit comme s'il n'était pas là, ne voulant pas qu'on lui brûle à nouveau son livre. Blaise regarda dans la même direction que son ami, et il comprit.

\- Le livre. Le livre qu'on avait brûlé ! Draco, c'est toi. Tu lui en as acheté un nouveau ! **S'exclama Zabini, avec de gros yeux.**

Hermione, abasourdie, avait doucement relevé ses yeux fatigués vers les deux amis. Malfoy planta son regard noir dans le sien, la remarque de Blaise ne semblait pas lui avoir plu. Il se tourna alors vers lui et répliqua d'un ton plus froid que jamais.

\- Je n'aime pas quand on gâche de l'argent.

\- Ah bon ? **Ricana le préfet**

\- La ferme. **Gronda Draco**

Zabini se racla la gorge, baissant la tête. Il se rendit compte qu'il venait d'humilier son ami avec cette remarque.

La jeune lionne n'en revint pas de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Son ennemi de toujours lui avait racheté son livre préféré. Eprouvait-il enfin un peu de remords ? Comment était-ce possible ? Lui qui semblait tant aimer son maître, si celui-ci l'avait vu faire une telle chose..

\- Suis-moi Blaise. **Siffla Draco**

Son ami ne se le fît pas dire deux fois. Il allait le regretter, il le savait.

Une fois en dehors de l'appartement, Malfoy l'empoigna avec fermeté par le col de sa chemise et le souleva presque.

\- Humilie-moi encore une fois devant un sang impur, encore une fois, et tu ne pourras plus jamais échapper à ce que je te ferai subir ! J'ai fait ça pour ne pas attiser plus de haine entre nous et les trois idiots. Si on commence à faire vivre un enfer à la sang-de-bourbe, cela va se retourner contre nous. Et souviens-toi des paroles du Lord par Merlin, on ne doit pas attirer l'attention. La surprise de l'attaque sera d'autant plus énorme si personne ne s'y attend.

Le serpentard bouillonnait, il avait tellement honte de son ''ami''.

\- C'est bon excuse-moi, pas besoin de me menacer Draco. Je ne me suis pas contrôlé.

Malfoy le relâcha et le regardait à présent avec un air de dégoût.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi notre maître ne voulait pas de toi au début **.** **Murmura-t-il avec un rictus.**

Le grand brun n'osa pas répliquer. Dans ces moments, il se sentait si faible face au serviteur de Voldemort qui lui faisait face... Certes, il avait échoué à la mission que le maître lui avait donné, en sixième année, il ne s'était même pas rendu en haut de la tour d'astronomie. C'était lâche pour un mangemort, mais Blaise le respectait pour ça. Car il avait réussi à refuser quelque chose au Lord. Chose que jamais personne n'aurait osé.

\- D'ailleurs, il faut que je te parle à ce propos. Nous avons un problème. **Ajouta le blond**

Ils s'en allèrent aussitôt, dans un endroit bien plus discret que devant l'appartement des préfets.

 **oooOOooo**

Quelques jours plus tard, un soir, alors que le couvre-feu était déjà mis en place, il était temps pour les préfets de faire la ronde. Et cette nuit, ils allaient la faire ensemble.

À certains moments, ils s'arrêtaient pour faire une pause ou pour surveiller un endroit. Du coup, Hermione avait emmené son livre avec elle. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais elle tenait à ce bouquin bien plus qu'à celui d'avant. Bien plus qu'à ses livres de cours. Et le titre la faisait toujours aussi rire, Pride and Prejudice. Cela résumait parfaitement la relation qu'avaient eue les Gryffondors et Serpentards depuis leur première année.

\- Tu ne lâcheras donc jamais ce foutu manuscrit ?

Elle ne répondit pas, lasse de son comportement.

\- Une habitude inutile de Moldu certainement. **Rajouta Zabini**

\- Tout ce qui ne concerne pas la magie noire est inutile pour vous.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? **S'emporta Blaise, en se retournant vers Hermione.**

\- Rien.. **Soupira-t-elle**

Quelques fois, Hermione devait s'arrêter car ses maux de têtes étaient de plus en plus violents les derniers jours. Le froid, les rondes de plus en plus nombreuses, rien ne l'aidait. Elle n'aimait pas du tout faire la ronde dans ces conditions.

À chaque pause de la malade, Blaise soupirait de plus en plus distinctement, pour bien montrer qu'il en avait marre.

\- Excuse-moi par Merlin, on a encore le droit d'être fatigué et malade par ce temps.

\- Si tu crois que je vais te plaindre. **Grogna le brun**

Ils tombèrent sur trois serdaigles de deuxième année et Hermione n'avait pas osé leur enlever des points.. Elle s'était vue à la place de cette fille aux cheveux bruns et Ron et Harry à la place des deux autres. Le bon vieux temps, qui lui semblait se trouver à une éternité maintenant.

Qu'est-ce que le sentiment d'être invincible pouvait lui manquer, bien qu'en première, deuxième, troisième et cinquième année elle avait failli mourir, elle s'en était tirée, comme toujours. Grâce à ses amis surtout. Elle se sentait immortelle avec eux.

Mais désormais, la maladie lui avait enlevé tout espoir. Elle était redescendue au stade de mortel, elle pouvait mourir du jour au lendemain. Et cette fois, ni Ron, ni Harry, ni les médicaments ou autres, ne pourraient la sauver.

\- Draco !

Hermione sortit aussitôt de ses pensées et fronça les sourcils.

\- Mince. Trouvé. Je me cachais. **Ricana le vadrouilleur**

\- C'est pas drôle Draco. **Soupira son ami, qui savait que sa collègue allait devoir lui enlever des points.**

\- Cinq points en moins pour Serpentard. Déclara Hermione, les bras croisés, le regardant de haut. Pour une fois, elle pouvait se sentir supérieur à lui sans qu'il ne dise quoique ce soit.

\- Quel remerciement.. **Souffla Malfoy, en levant les yeux au ciel.**

Elle comprit qu'il parlait du bouquin. Mais qu'importe, elle bomba le torse en le toisant.

\- C'est le règlement, Malfoy.

Et pour seule réponse, le Serpentard sourit. Un sourire froid, indifférent. Comme s'il n'en avait que faire de ce que Hermione pouvait lui dire. Ce qui énerva la brune bien plus que s'il lui avait répondue.

Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'énerver, il se décida à partir en prenant soin de bien la basculer. Bien trop brutalement pour la lionne. Elle se retourna pour lui hurler dessus, mais elle n'eut pas le temps. Un choc. C'est tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti, une lumière l'avait aveuglée. En une seconde, elle avait eu mal comme jamais. Puis plus rien. Elle s'était effondrée.

Blaise s'était retourné en sursaut. Au début, il ne sût quoi faire. Puis il hurla pour appeler son ami. Celui se détourna, mais ne vint pas tout de suite, hésitant. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Merde, merde. **Pesta-t-il en murmurant.**

Il revint vers les deux préfets. Hermione était au sol, inconsciente, alors qu'une minute plus tôt elle était sur le point de lui crier dessus.

\- Porte-la Blaise !

\- Non mais ça va pas ? **S'indigna le Serpentard**

Malfoy le regarda pendant un instant, il se demandait ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans la tête de cet abruti.

\- Soit on l'emmène, soit on est fautif. Tu n'as donc aucune logique ou quoi ? On va pas réveiller le château, je te rappelle que je ne suis pas censé être là. **Cracha-t-il, en la prenant alors dans ses bras.**

Elle n'était pas lourde, il réussit donc à courir. Avant d'arriver à l'infirmerie, il se stoppa un instant pour s'assurer qu'elle respirait toujours. Elle était si pâle, son visage était si creusé. Elle avait beaucoup trop changé, mais ce n'était pas normal. Il voulait tant la regarder avec dégoût en ce moment-même, il voulait se sentir sale de porter une sang-de-bourbe dans ses bras. Mais il n'y arriva pas. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi, si faible. Il ne voyait plus de Miss-je-sais-tout en elle. Ce qu'elle venait de subir n'était pas un simple malaise. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Pourtant, il ne réussit tout de même pas à éprouver de la pitié ou de la compassion pour elle.

\- Toi et Saint Potter, vous êtes des nids à problèmes. **Murmura-t-il**

Blaise le suivait quelques pas derrière, au fond de lui il stressait. Et si cette idiote rejetait toute la faute sur eux ? Elle en serait capable.

\- Elle s'est cognée contre un mur ? Par Merlin Blaise, elle n'avait même pas de blessures ! Je me demande ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête des fois. **Soupira Draco, en sortant de l'infirmerie.**

\- C'est pas de ma faute je stressais un peu à l'idée qu'elle se réveille et dise que c'est de notre faute.

Draco ne répondit pas, il serra les poings. Ils allaient avoir des ennuis, il les sentait déjà venir.. Pourtant, en ce moment-même, il en voulait plus à Zabini qu'il n'en voulait à Hermione.

\- Pourquoi donc fallait-il que cela tombe sur toi. Un idiot comme toi préfet-en-chef. Avec la sang-de-bourbe en plus de ça. Le mage doit en briser sa baguette lorsqu'il pense à ça. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ce n'est même pas Granger le problème, mais toi. C'est toi qui cherche les ennuis avec elle, toi qui la pousse à bout avec cette idiote de Parkinson et Theodore. Et ce qu'il vient de se passer confirme la chose. J'en ai assez Blaise, assez. C'est un dernier avertissement que je te donne là et la prochaine fois ce ne sera plus des mots mais les gestes. Et tu sais très bien qu' _il_ m'en a donné le droit. Et crois-moi, je me ferai un plaisir de te faire du mal si tu ne changes pas de comportement. Et ce sera pareil pour Theodore et Pansy.

Sur ces mots, avec un dernier regard noir, Malfoy laissa le préfet en plan au milieu du couloir. Blaise partit de son côté, la gorge nouée. Il savait de quoi son ami était capable. Il savait que depuis cet été, après la vengeance du Lord pour ne pas avoir exécuté la mission, Draco Malfoy avait perdu en lui toute pitié.

 **ooOOoo**

 _« - Hermione ! Hermione !_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Comment tu vas ?_

 _\- J'ai mal. Chaque jour._ _ **Répondit-elle, les larmes aux yeux**_

 _Il faut te dire que bientôt tu seras libérée de cette souffrance._

 _Elle essayait de voir qui était son interlocuteur, mais il était caché. Elle regarda alors autour d'elle et remarqua qu'elle était dans une forêt, une belle forêt aux couleurs vertes. Elle était assise sur un banc tout blanc, le soleil brillait. L'endroit semblait irréel. C'était si beau. Elle voulait rester ici pour toujours._

 _\- Ma chérie ?_

 _\- Papa ?_

 _C'était donc son père en face d'elle. Et d'un coup, ce ne fut plus la Hermione de dix-sept ans qu'elle voyait dans son rêve, mais celle de six ans. Elle comprit. Elle se trouvait dans la forêt préférée de son père, là où ils allaient chaque dimanche quand elle était petite. Ce paradis qui lui manquait tant._

 _\- Tiens mon cœur._

 _Son père lui tendit un ballon de baudruche rouge, il y avait une inscription écrite en blanc dessus. « Espoir »._

 _Mais les petits doigts d'Hermione le lâchèrent sans faire exprès. Son « Espoir » s'était envolé._

 _Et son père ne réagit pourtant pas. Il regardait le ballon partir, avec un sourire. La petite fille se mit alors à pleurer. Si fort qu'un mal de tête apparut. Mais pourquoi avait-elle mal à la tête ? Elle n'avait que six ans dans ce rêve. Elle n'était pas encore malade._

 _Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues roses et encore rondes. Son père daigna enfin la regarder, sa petite fille chérie et ses yeux qui devaient normalement être encore innocents, n'exprimaient que de la tristesse et de la souffrance._

 _Alors qu'Hermione allait s'effondrer de chagrin, un ange montra le bout de son nez. Il était si lumineux que les yeux de l'enfant s'étaient fermés. Il se posa à terre et sourit. À présent, Hermione ne se voyait plus comme la petite fille de six ans dans son rêve, mais l'Hermione en quatrième année, celle de quatorze ans. Elle était vêtue d'une robe rose. Sa robe de bal. Elle comprit à nouveau. C'était Cedric Diggory, cet ange. Il était encore plus beau. Et qu'avait-il dans ses mains ? Son ballon, « l'Espoir » était de retour. Il s'approcha de la brune et l'embrassa sur la joue._

 _ **-** Hermione, il ne faut pas pleurer. Il ne faut pas pleurer. Ca va aller, je te le promets. Ca va aller._ _ **Murmura cet ange qui autrefois était un brillant Poufsouffle.** »_

Et il s'en était allé, Hermione aussi. Un sursaut et elle se réveilla, perlant de sueur.

La Gryffondor regarda autour d'elle, elle était dans l'infirmerie. Elle ne chercha même pas à se demander qui pouvait bien l'avoir ramené ici. Elle venait de faire un rêve merveilleux, merveilleux mais si triste. Elle avait revu son amour perdu. Du moins, Cedric. Ce garçon qui la faisait tellement rire, ce garçon qui l'avait emmené au bal de noël, ce garçon qui lui avait offert son premier baiser. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été avec lui. Mais il lui avait tant appris. Et elle n'avait jamais pu le remercier. Elle regrettait tellement. Il lui manquait horriblement. Mais ça, personne ne le savait. Ils s'étaient cachés, personne n'avait été au courant de leur relation. Et c'était mieux ainsi, au moins, personne ne parlait de lui. Ce qui lui permettait de dissiper le chagrin petit à petit.

Ses joues étaient encore chaudes, elle avait sûrement pleuré lorsqu'elle rêvait. Elle avait si mal à la tête. Elle avait tant envie de retourner dans ce rêve et d'y rester pour toujours.

Mais ce qu'elle ne comprit pas, c'est que dans son rêve, elle s'était vue à ses six ans et elle avait déjà des maux de têtes comme maintenant. Etait-elle malade depuis longtemps ? L'indifférence de son père dans son rêve, était-ce un signe ? Ses parents lui avaient-ils caché cette horreur ? Impossible.

La tête lourde, les pensées confuses et les yeux encore humides, la lionne se rendormit pour ne plus y penser. En espérant retourner dans son rêve une dernière fois, être heureuse encore une fois.

 **ooOOoo**

\- Hermione ?

La concernée se réveilla en sursaut. Harry. Avec Ron et Ginny. Elle émit un faible sourire. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir leur dire..

\- Que t'es-t-il encore arrivée Hermione.. **Soupira Harry, d'un air désemparé.**

\- Malaise, je mange peu je pense.

\- On l'a remarqué vu ta maigreur **.** **Lâcha Ron, les sourcils froncés.**

\- Laissez-la un peu tranquille par Merlin, elle vient de se réveiller **.** **Railla Ginny**

Son frère n'en rajouta pas plus, tout comme Harry.

\- Oui, petit malaise en effet. Il vous faudrait manger un petit peu plus ma chère. **Approuva l'infirmière en adressant discrètement un regard désespéré à la malade.**

\- C'est ce que je compte faire..

\- D'ailleurs, vous direz à ce cher Blaise Zabini que son excuse n'était vraiment pas très convaincante. Ces élèves, parfois.

\- Qu'a-t-il dit ? **Demanda Hermione, qui comprit donc que c'était Blaise qui l'avait ramené.**

\- Malfoy vous tenait dans ses bras et cela ne semblait pas lui plaire, la façon dont il regardait Zabini a sûrement fait peur à celui-ci **.** Alors il a répondu précipitamment « elle s'est cognée dans un mur ». J'en ai entendu dans ma vie, mais se prendre un mur et n'avoir aucune égratignure.. Par Merlin, ces Serpentards.

Ginny ne pût s'empêcher de rire. Hermione ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Mais lorsqu'elle comprit, elle eut un sourire moqueur en imaginant la fait qu'il avait très certainement dû se faire violence pour réussir à la porte. Le voir la porter lui fit très bizarre, réalisant que c'était alors la première fois qu'il n'avait pas voulu être violent envers elle.

Par contre, Harry et Ron ne semblaient pas très contents de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

\- Il a osé te toucher. Il a osé prétendre t'aider alors que les seules fois où il a essayé de te toucher c'était pour te faire du mal. **Siffla l'Elu entre ses dents**

\- Harry.. **Souffla Hermione, elle n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête.**

\- Alors c'est pour ça qu'on te voit de moins en moins, tu fais ami-ami avec les deux Serpentards. J'espère que tu te rends compte que dans quelques mois environ nous allons nous battre contre eux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mais.. Ronald.. Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? **Hermione était incrédule, elle n'en revenait pas qu'ils pensent de telles choses.**

-Surtout avec ce foutu mangemort ! Tu oublies l'enfer des autres années, la guerre qui arri..

\- La ferme ! Vous la fermez, compris ?

Ron et Harry se figèrent. Ginny fit de gros yeux.

Hermione s'excusa aussitôt, honteuse. Elle ne comprenait pas, jamais elle n'aurait pu dire ça à ses amis. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Sa maladie la rendait-elle folle ? Certes, ses amis étaient en faute à croire des choses pareilles, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour leur répondre de cette manière.. Les deux amis s'excusèrent à leur tour, la bataille leur montait bien trop à la tête.

L'infirmière laissa Hermione sortir, mais elle était encore très faible. Harry prit alors le bras de la brune pour le poser sur son épaule. Elle lui lança un petit sourire de remerciement. Même si elle se sentait écoeurée de paraître si faible face à eux. Elle ne supportait pas ça.

Pour eux, ce malaise n'était dû qu'au manque d'appétit de la rouge et or, mais ils ne comprenaient pas que c'était bien plus grave.. Le sauraient-ils un jour ?

 **oooOOOooo**

Mi-octobre, le temps se faisait presque glacial par moment. Plus les années passaient et plus il faisait froid. Hermione détestait ça. La misère était moins pénible au soleil.

Emmitouflée dans une grosse veste et derrière une belle écharpe rouge et or, avec bien sûr un bonnet pour ne pas empirer ses maux de têtes qui étaient de plus en plus difficiles à supporter, elle avait fait l'effort de venir dehors et elle regardait ses amis qui lançaient des cailloux sur le grand lac. Ils ne changeaient pas ces deux-là. Depuis la première année elle avait l'habitude de voir cette scène à chaque hiver.

Harry ne faisait pas seulement ça pour s'amuser, mais aussi pour penser à autre chose. Entre la bataille qui approchait, les questions sur ce que pouvaient les deux derniers horcruxes que Dumbledore n'avait pas eu le temps de trouver et bien sûr, les questions sur ce qui arrivait à Hermione. Ces temps-ci, c'était surtout pour ça qu'il s'inquiétait. Ron aussi d'ailleurs. Bien sûr, c'était toujours la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui lisait sans cesse, apprenait tout et rectifiait tout le monde, mais quelque chose avait changé. Et pas qu'un peu. Ils ne la comprenaient plus. Ils avaient peur pour elle. Leur cachait-elle quelque chose ? Peut-être bien. Mais elle ne disait rien. Pas même à Ginny. Ni même Luna ou à Neville. Personne. C'était une tombe. Du moins une tombe qui mentait. Les excuses, elle en avait un paquet. Harry avait fini par le comprendre. Mais il ne disait rien.

\- Pourquoi Hermione ne vient pas ici ? **Demanda Ron, en soupirant.**

\- Elle est malade, sois content qu'elle ait accepté de sortir, au moins. **Répondit Ginny**

\- Bien sûr, elle nous la sort depuis un mois celle-la.

F - ranchement Ronald, ça se voit non ? Regarde comment elle est habillée. Quand je suis à côté d'elle elle tremble de froid.

Ron ne répliqua pas, il lança un cailloux, de rage.

\- Il faudra tout de même qu'on ait une conversation tous les trois. **Déclara Harry, en s'adressant à Ron.**

\- Oui, mais pas que à propos d'Hermione j'imagine..

\- Exact Ron.

Les horcruxes et la bataille, ils n'avaient plus eu de conversation à ce propos depuis cet été. Harry avait plein d'idées et il fallait qu'il en fasse part au cerveau du Trio d'Or.

Il se retourna vers Hermione et lui sourit. Mais elle ne répondit pas. Il ne savait même pas si elle le regardait lui, ou le vide.

D'un coup, Theodore Nott arriva en bombe. Bousculant presque la lionne. Mais elle semblait l'ignorer volontairement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche donc à faire ? **S'énerva l'Elu**

Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, Harry éprouvait une haine bien plus forte envers les Serpentards.

\- Arrête ! Ne cherche pas d'ennuis. Il ne fait rien pour l'instant. **Dit Ginny, en le retenant d'aller vers eux. En effet, Nott semblait déjà partir vers un autre chemin.**

Harry se ravisa alors, Ron lui lança un regard soucieux. L'Elu soupira et se tourna vers le lac à nouveau. Il l'avait dit, cette cohabitation Gryffondor/Serpentard ne leur apporterait que des ennuis. Il ne pouvait plus supporter tout ça.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il ne pût s'empêcher de jeter à nouveau un coup d'oeil vers son amie pour s'assurer que le Serpentard était bien parti et qu'il ne lui faisait donc rien.

Sauf qu'elle n'était plus là.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 4.

Ce n'est pas mon chapitre préféré mais bon.

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Le geste de Draco avec le livre ? Malfoy qui emmène Hermione à l'infirmerie ? Et ce rêve, que signifiait-il ? J'espère que le Hermione/Cedric ne vous dérange pas, moi j'aime bien ce ship haha (no worries ça restera que dans les rêves et les souvenirs, cette fiction est total Dramione !

 _Que se passe-t-il à la fin selon vous ?_ J'ai hâte de recevoir vos avis. Merci pour votre lecture ! Bises :-)


	6. V - 'La Maladie'

Heyyyy ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles me font toujours aussi plaisir !

Merci à **Fan** , je suis super contente de te faire aimer une fiction plutôt dramatique !

Bonne lecture :-)

* * *

Une heure qu'ils la cherchaient, une heure. Harry était fou de rage.

\- Mais où-est-elle.. **Se plaignit Ginny**

 **-** Peut-être avec un certain Serpentard que tu m'as interdit d'approcher ? **Répondit Harry, avec son habituel ton d'arrogance à la James Potter.**

La jeune Weasley ne chercha pas plus loin, ne préférant pas l'énerver encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Ils arpentaient chaque coin du château, mais rien. Aucune trace de la Gryffondor, pas de Serpentards en vue.

\- Et son appartement ?

 **-** Par Merlin, en effet Ron ! Quel idi..

Mais elle n'y était pas. Pas vraiment, à moins que l'infirmerie pouvait être qualifiée d'appartement vu le temps qu'elle y passait.

Elle était juste à l'entrée, assise sur un tabouret, l'infirmière en face d'elle. Elle lui tenait le poignet. ''Foulé'', d'après ce qu'Harry venait d'entendre. Il bouillonna, Nott avait osé la toucher.. Hermione les entendit s'approcher, relevant alors la tête, elle leur lança un regard qui se voulut être rassurant, « ne vous en faites pas, je vais bien », mais l'Elu n'y déchiffra que du désespoir. Ses yeux bruns chocolats n'étaient plus aussi étincelants qu'avant. Ils étaient éteints.

Elle avait cours, mais Pomfresh tenait absolument à lui donner un sirop ainsi qu'une pommade. La lionne tapa du pied, elle ne voulait pas être en retard.

Mais lorsqu'elle sortit de l'infirmerie, elle le regretta aussitôt et aurait préféré y rester..

\- Hermione, explique-moi tout de suite ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Harry..

\- Il a raison, ça ne va plus du tout toutes ces cachotteries. **Ajouta Ron, le regard dur**

Elle ne pouvait plus y échapper.

\- Nott m'a pris à part, apparemment je mets Malfoy en danger pour je ne sais quelle raison mais qu'importe, sa petite-amie Millicent Bulstrode, aussi stupide soit-elle, est arrivée et a certainement cru que Nott me faisait des avances.. Du coup elle m'a emmenée plus loin et la seule chose qu'elle a trouvé à faire fut de me tordre le poignet alors que je voulais partir..

\- Cette cohabitation ne t'apporte vraiment rien de bon. **Soupira Ginny**

\- En effet. Que veux-tu dire par, ''tu mets Draco en danger'' ? **Demanda Harry, ne comprenant pas.**

\- Je ne sais pas, il n'a rien dit. Bon, il faut se dépêcher, nous avons cours je vous signale. **Se précipita Hermione**

\- Il faudra tout de même que l'on parle Hermione, toi, Ron et moi.

\- Oui Harry, pas de soucis. À plus tard Ginny.

Elle en avait déjà marre de cet interrogatoire. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était d'être assise sur sa chaise de cours et se distraire pour oublier. Malgré le fait que tous les petits plaisirs que la soif d'apprendre lui procurait autre fois n'étaient plus présents à cause de ses maux de têtes, elle était toujours aussi passionnée. Et ça, c'était une évidence pour l'élève la plus intelligente de sa promotion.

Potion. Avec les Serpentards. Hermione ne pouvait demander mieux. Ce qu'elle concoctait sous son nez lui donnait des nausées. Et ses coups d'électricité dans la tête n'arrangeaient rien du tout. Elle peinait vraiment à tenir debout. Elle n'était en forme qu'une heure par jour désormais, des fois moins. Ses médicaments ne l'aidaient plus, la lionne ne savait plus comment faire. Comment s'en sortir.

\- Hermione ? Peux-tu me passer un peu de béozard ?

La concernée ne répondit pas de suite. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Dans son rêve du début d'Octobre plutôt, à l'infirmerie. Chaque soir elle y pensait, en espérant rêver de ce monde parfait à nouveau. Mais il ne revenait plus, Cedric non plus. Elle avait besoin d'entendre sa voix à nouveau, de sentir la lumière aveuglante qu'il rejetait vers elle pour lui réchauffer la peau. Mais il ne voulait plus apparemment. Peut-être que le Poufsouffle ne voulait pas encore d'elle là-haut..

\- Hermione ?

\- Oh, excuse-moi Harry. Tiens. **Sourit Hermione, avec une moue lasse.**

\- Tu vas bien ? **S'inquiéta son meilleur ami, encore et encore**

\- Bien sûr. Regarde ma potion, première fois que je la réalise et elle a l'air plutôt réussie non ?

\- Mmh. Comme toujours Hermione, cela ne surprend plus personne. **Dit-il, sourcils levés, ne comprenant pas la réaction de la Gryffondor.**

Elle ricana avec nervosité.

Harry se demanda vraiment s'il devait plus s'inquiéter pour la guerre ou pour Hermione.. Qu'avait-elle de si grave pour se délaisser de lui au moment où il avait le plus besoin d'aide ? Avait-elle aussi besoin d'aide ? Elle n'était pas comme ça.. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

\- Ce soir, salle commune des Gryffondors, et n'y manque pas Hermione **.** **Dit-il à l'adresse de ses deux amis.**

\- Pourquoi pas dans mon appartement ? Il y aura certainement moins de monde.

\- Juste Malfoy, Nott, Zabini et leur chère Parkinson tu veux dire ? **Ironisa Ron**

\- Très drôle Ronald. Bon d'accord Harry, je verrai si je peux. Tout dépend si Zabini accepte de faire la ronde seul ce soir.

\- Il a plutôt intérêt, sinon je viendrai te chercher moi-même.

\- Tu n'en auras pas besoin Harry.. **Souffla Hermione**

Il ne semblait pas convaincu.

Draco, qui n'était pas très loin, avait tout entendu. Parler ? Tous les trois ? C'était très certainement à propos de la bataille. Le mangemort se dit qu'ils n'étaient franchement pas discret, ce qui le fit bien rire intérieurement. Mais alors que le Serpentard continuait de ruminer en regardant son ennemi, le pire cauchemar d'Hermione arriva.

Du sang. Une goutte de sang venait de s'écraser sur la main de la brune. Elle se retint d'hurler. Mais elle avait tout de même laissé échapper un soupir de surprise bien trop bruyant, tout le monde la regarda et Ron cria presque. Du sang coulait de l'oreille droite d'Hermione. Draco, à la table à côté, fronça les sourcils. Sur le coup, il avait cru que c'était sa potion le problème, un effet secondaire. Mais en la voyant sortir en courant, il comprit que c'était grave, bien plus grave qu'il ne le pensait.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir, son amie était déjà hors de la salle.

Elle voulait fuir vers l'infirmerie, son refuge, mais avant même de quitter le couloir elle s'effondra au sol. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger, du moins, à se relever. Elle n'entendait presque plus et sa vue devenait floue. Son cerveau lui refusait tout mouvement. Elle comprit. Son mal de tête était si intense qu'elle en perdait ses sens. Elle ne savait plus où elle se trouvait. La panique se fit ressentir, sa maladie empirait..

\- Granger ? À quoi tu joues par Merlin ! Arrête un peu d'attirer l'attention !

\- Laisse-moi.. **Supplia-t-elle** , **faiblement.**

J'aimerais bien mais Slughorn m'a envoyé te chercher pour t'emmener à l'infirmerie. J'ai soutenu que c'était de la comédie, parce que une fois ça va mais deux..

Mais lorsque Zabini l'observa plus attentivement, il se tut aussitôt. Elle n'arrivait plus à se relever, son oreille continuait de saigner. Elle semblait perdue, cherchant où elle se trouvait, comme si elle était devenue aveugle.. Sans attendre, le Serpentard souleva la lionne.

\- Que fais-tu..

\- Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. Les joies d'être préfet-en-chef et d'assister son partenaire... **Railla-t-il**

Mais en arrivant à l'infirmerie, Hermione tomba dans les pommes. Sous le choc, Blaise commença à trembler.

\- Infirmière ! **Cria-t-il avec peine**

Pompom arriva à toute vitesse, d'habitude elle aurait crié contre tout le monde, comme elle le faisait toujours. Même quand le patient était plutôt bien blessé ou malade, elle avait du mal à les supporter ces élèves, parfois. Mais quand elle aperçût Hermione, son visage se décomposa. Elle tendit les bras vers elle comme une femme hésitante vers son nouveau-née.

\- Pauvre petite, que lui arrive-t-elle ?

\- Son oreille s'est mise à saigner en plein cours de Potion, puis en sortant de la salle elle s'est effondrée, toujours consciente, mais elle...

Zabini s'était arrêté devant l'expression horrifiée de l'infirmière, il ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était qu'un simple malaise après tout, même si le vivre sous ses yeux, et dans ses bras, l'avait plutôt abasourdi.

\- Posez-là ici.

Elle avait ordonné au préfet-en-chef de rester avec elle jusqu'à la fin du cours. Après un peu eau fraîche dans le visage et un médicament inconnu aux yeux de Blaise, Hermione daigna enfin se réveiller. Elle avait retrouvé la vue, elle sentait à nouveau ses membres.

Mais elle avait mal, tellement mal. En la regardant, Blaise se demanda si elle venait vraiment de vivre un simple malaise ou autre.. Il se leva et tourna en rond dans la pièce, il voulait partir. Il n'aimait pas être avec cette fille, il la supportait déjà bien assez dans leur appartement.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as bon sang ? Hein ? Tu m'expliques ? C'est pas un rhume ça. **S'emporta-t-il**

\- Je..

\- Et ton oreille là, tu te jettes un sort pour être malade ? C'est ça, j'en suis sûr ! **S'énerva-t-il**

Hermione fit de gros yeux à l'entente d'une telle bêtise.

\- Laisse-moi par...

\- Je vais pas t'accompagner tous les jours à l'infirmerie, ça suffit les conneries ! C'est déjà assez difficile de vivre avec une fille comme.. Toi.. Alors en plus passer mes journées avec, je refuse !

Heureusement que les sorciers ne connaissaient pas vraiment la maladie d'Hermione, en ce jour tout le monde serait au courant pour son cas et elle n'oserait plus se montrer. Comment vivre avec des regards de pitié constants ? Comment vivre avec le statut de malade condamnée au lieu de meilleure sorcière de sa promotion aux yeux de tout le monde ? Elle n'y arriverait pas.

\- Vas-t-en..

\- Et non, je ne peux pas à cause de toi malheureusement. Tu..

\- Arrête ! **Le coupa-t-elle, en criant presque** , tu me donnes un mal de crâne affreux.

Il resta de marbre et ne lui adressa plus la parole. À la sonnerie, il s'en alla sans attendre. Non sans continuer de se poser certaines questions.. Draco allait le tuer. Il le mettait encore plus en danger en restant avec elle autant de temps..

Pompom se dirigea vers sa patiente, le visage attristé. Elle se posa à l'endroit-même où Zabini s'était assis quelques secondes plus tôt et se mit à regarder la jeune élève sans parler.

Hermione tourna la tête vers elle. Ses yeux criaient au désespoir, elle avait besoin d'aide. Devant son expression, les sourcils gris de l'infirmière se froncèrent, faisant apparaître encore plus de rides, comme pour se retenir de pleurer.

La bouche de la Gryffondor tremblait, ses yeux commençaient à être brouillés par les larmes.

\- Je... Pendant quelques minutes.. Je ne trouvais plus mes sens, je ne voyais plus, je ne me repérais plus, mes jambes ne répondaient plus.. **Confia Hermione, en pleurant doucement.**

\- J'ai passé des heures à faire des recherches sur votre maladie.. Les maux de têtes en sont la cause... Et.. Je... Je ne trouve pas de remède une fois arrivé à votre stade.. C'est trop tard.

Hermione poussa un long soupir qui en disait bien long. Elle le savait déjà ça, elle avait juste besoin qu'on l'aide à accepter. Ou qu'on l'aide à en finir avec la vie. Mais elle n'arriverait jamais à demander une telle chose. Pourtant, dans chaque rêve qu'elle faisait, elle était morte. Et ce n'était même plus un cauchemar pour elle. Elle trouvait ça si drôle, si ironique en fait.

Les rêves dans lesquels elle mourrait étaient ses meilleurs rêves. Ses espoirs de quelques secondes. Mais elle n'arrivait plus à voir Cedric. Il ne revenait plus. Voulait-il qu'elle se batte ? Encore ? Mais par Merlin, elle n'y arrivait plus..

 **ooOOoo**

\- Ca ira, je peux retourner en cours.

\- Non, désolé. Il vous faudra rester ici. C'est bien trop grave ce qu'il s'est passé et votre directrice est d'accord avec moi. Une nuit ici ne vous fera pas de mal. **Dit-elle, reprenant son habituel ton sec.**

Elle aurait tellement aimé retrouver ses livres et les cours pour calmer sa soif de savoir et lui faire penser à autre chose.. Mais c'est vrai qu'une journée remplie de médicaments et potions magiques ne pourrait que l'aider.. Et elle se dit qu'au moins, elle allait échapper à cette fameuse conversation entre Harry et Ron.

Dans l'après-midi, elle se remit à saigner. Des deux oreilles cette fois-ci. Elle se retrouva à présent avec les oreilles remplies de coton. Elle essayait de dormir, mais sa maladie avait décidé de l'en empêcher aujourd'hui. La Gryffondor était à bout.

Et elle s'était aussi trompée. À la fin du dernier cours de la journée, Harry et Ron arrivèrent à l'infirmerie. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'allait finalement pas y échapper.

\- Que nous caches-tu Hermione ? **Soupira son ami aux cheveux noirs en bataille, qui venait de s'assoir auprès d'elle.**

Hermione ne voulait vraiment pas en parler. Mais l'état d'Harry l'inquiéta tout à coup. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas détaillé, il était fatigué lui aussi. De la guerre ? Ou du comportement de la jeune Gryffondor ? Sa barbe naissante prouvait qu'il se lassait de tout et se laissait aller. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, en finir avec tout ça. Mais il voulait d'abord qu'Hermione lui avoue tout.

\- Tu as saigné des deux oreilles ? **Demanda Ron, remarquant les cotons de chaque côté.**

\- Malheureusement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive...

\- Je ne sais pas Harry, vraiment. Je me sens plutôt faible ces derniers temps..

\- Tu nous sors cette excuse depuis la rentrée...

\- Mais c'est pourtant la vérité Ronald..

\- L'infirmière n'a-t-elle donc aucun diagnostic ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas continuer l'année comme ça.. Et faire un tour chez un médecin Moldu serait peut-être mieux non ? **S'exclama Harry, désespéré.**

\- Elle ne sait pas encore.. Et non d'après elle il ne pourra rien faire de plus.

Un long silence eut lieu, les deux amis d'Hermione ne savaient plus quoi faire. La croire ? Ou continuer d'écouter leur instinct qui leur disait qu'elle ne faisait que de leur mentir ?

\- Soit. On en reparlera plus tard, nous n'avons plus trop le temps.

Par merlin, ils abandonnaient bien vite. Mais qu'importe, ''tant mieux'' se dit Hermione.

\- Je.. Je ne trouve pas. Je ne trouve rien à propos des derniers _objets_.. **Chuchota Harry, le plus doucement possible.**

\- Et puis, Dumbledore ne nous a laissé aucun indice. À part l'épée et le livre.. D'ailleurs, où est-il Hermione ?

\- Dans ma chambre, Ron.

Il est vrai qu'elle n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention ces derniers temps.

\- Il faudrait l'étudier de plus près.

\- Ce ne sont que des contes Harry. **Soupira le rouquin**

\- Dumbledore ne nous aurait jamais donné ça pour rien.

Après tout, Dumbledore était un mystère lui-même, même vivant. Alors mort, comment allaient-ils trouver réponses à ces questions si difficiles ? Cela paraissait impossible. Mais Hermione, une fois remise sur pied, allait tout faire pour les aider. Il fallait qu'elle fasse au moins ça.

\- J'ai aussi beaucoup observé Malfoy... Il tourne en rond dans les couloirs parfois. Même devant ton appartement Hermione. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il manigance mais c'est très louche. Ne lui parle pas trop quand il vient voir Zabini, il fouine.

\- C'est bien reconnu de sa part ça. **Plaisanta Ron**

Mais Harry n'avait pas envie de rire. Tout comme Hermione.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Harry, il ne cherche pas vraiment à me parler. Au contraire.

\- Zabini ne t'a rien fait quand il t'a ramené ici ? **Demanda Ron, soudainement.**

\- Non, il m'a aidé. À sa façon.

\- C'est bizarre.

\- Plutôt. **Approuva-t-elle**

L'élu posa sa main sur celle de son amie. Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Pourquoi lui faisait-elle ça ? Elle n'y pouvait rien, mais c'était tellement mal tombé. Tout tombait mal. Hermione qui était au plus bas, un amour avec Ginny qui ne pouvait se concrétiser pour l'instant, un fouineur de Malfoy, deux horcruxes restants.. Juste avant le début de la fin qui approchait de plus en plus.

Harry n'arrivait plus à tout gérer. Et il n'avait pas l'impression d'être aidé, à part par Ron. Heureusement bien sûr.

\- Pourras-tu venir ces jours-ci, dans la salle commune, pour qu'on commence un peu à chercher ?

\- Bien sûr Harry, mais tout dépendra de mes rondes. **Accepta la brune, remarquant bien son désespoir.**

\- D'accord, c'est très bien alors. On va y aller. Tu ne peux vraiment pas sortir ?

\- Non, **répondit Hermione, d'un air fatigué.**

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance..

\- Ne t'occupes pas de moi Harry, il y a plus grave. On se voit demain.

\- Oui, bonne nuit. **La salua-t-il, tout de même soucieux.**

\- Bonne nuit Hermione ! **Ajouta Ron**

\- Bonne nuit vous deux, à demain.

Et ils s'en allèrent. Elle avait redouté leur arrivée pour cette discussion mais à présent elle aurait aimé rester avec eux toute la nuit. Elle se sentait terriblement seule, abandonnée. Abandonnée avec une tête au bord de l'explosion.

Un peu plus tard, Pompom arriva pour donner les médicaments habituels d'Hermione, des médicaments censés apaiser sa douleur mais qui n'en faisaient rien. Des médicaments que les sorciers ne connaissent pas. Des médicaments pour Moldu.

Et ça, Draco le remarqua en passant devant l'infirmerie tout à coup. Il s'était arrêté, apercevant Hermione qui buvait un verre d'eau juste après les avoir mis en bouche. Il fut toujours figé comme une statue lorsque la lionne releva la tête vers lui. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche, sourcils froncés. Tout ceci était bien trop louche. Hermione se recoucha aussitôt, lui tournant le dos. Elle entendit ses légers bruits de talons s'en aller, pitié, qu'il n'ait rien entendu. Comment allait-elle faire s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose ? Comment le cacher ? Comment lui demander de ne rien dire alors qu'elle savait de toute façon qu'il ne l'écouterait jamais ?

Mais après tout, c'était un sorcier, il ne comprendrait rien. Surtout lui. Doucement, elle reprit son calme.

 **ooOOoo**

La nuit venait de faire son apparition. Et par chance, le sommeil aussi pour Hermione. Malgré les peurs et la douleur, elle s'était vite endormie. Si paisiblement.

 _« Elle court la lionne. Dans son uniforme au blason qui représentait sa maison, elle courait la lionne. Dans un des prés de sa deuxième maison, Poudlard. Elle était libre, tout était si paisible autour d'elle. Elle était seule mais la vie lui semblait plus belle. Le soleil brillait, le ciel était bleu, sans aucun nuage._

 _Et pour la première fois, un sourire, un vrai, apparut sur son visage si pâle, si doux. Son teint s'était aussitôt illuminé et ses maux de tête habituels s'en étaient allés. Etait-elle malade ? Bien sûr que non, elle ne connaissait plus cette sensation désormais._

 _Hermione tournait sur elle-même, la tête relevée vers le ciel, un sourire éclatant sur le bout des lèvres. Elle criait de joie, rigolait. Elle était enfin libérée de son malheur. La vie avait finalement décidé de la laisser tranquille. De la laisser vivre plus longtemps. De profiter, encore. De réussir sa vie. Elle continuait de tourner, elle levait les bras vers le ciel. Elle voulait remercier le monde entier d'avoir stoppé sa douleur._

 _Mais alors qu'elle allait le faire, le temps changea tout à coup. Du bleu, le ciel était passé au gris. Le soleil était devenu noir. Et la tumeur de la jeune adulte était revenue, elle avait même empirée._ _Hermione hurla de douleur, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Elle se laissa tomber à terre, pourquoi elle. Pourquoi tant d'espoir pour rien._

 _Soudain, quelqu'un lui prit la main et la releva. C'était Cedric. Malgré la douleur, le visage d'Hermione rayonna. Il était revenu, enfin._

 _Pourtant ce n'était plus le même Cedric. Il était sombre cette fois-ci, habillé en gris et le regard triste, désespéré. Tout en baissant la tête, il tendit un ballon gris à Hermione._

 _Ce n'était plus « l'Espoir » mais « la Maladie » qui était écrit dessus. Et malgré ce mot horrible sur ce ballon, elle le prit tout de même en mains. Et aussitôt son corps était devenu faible, son teint aussi blanc que celui d'un mort.. Elle retomba à terre. Elle se sentait partir, tel une lionne affaiblie. Le ballon l'emmenait dans les ténèbres. Cedric la regardait s'en aller, les larmes aux yeux._

 _\- Je ne sais plus si ça va aller Hermione, je ne sais plus. Mais on se retrouvera, je te le promets, on se retrouvera._ _ **Murmura-t-il, alors qu'elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus.**_

 _Elle n'eut même le temps de lui répondre que le Poufsouffle tomba devant elle, raide mort. Une seconde fois. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle se retourna en sursaut, c'était quelqu'un qui venait de le tuer, en lui lançant un sort. Le même qu'il avait reçu de Voldemort._

 _Mais cette fois-ci, c'était Draco Malfoy. Il se tenait droit devant elle, la baguette pointée vers sa tête. Hermione voulu crier mais il fut plus rapide._

 _\- Vas-t-en !_ _ **Hurla-t-il avec rage.**_

 _Et le ballon, La Maladie, qu'Hermione tenait dans sa main droite explosa, suite au sort lancé par le Serpentard au regard glacial. »_

Et tout devint flou. Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Le front en sueur et sa tête prête à recevoir de longues décharges toutes aussi puissantes les une que les autres.

Il devait être deux heures du matin, les carreaux étaient glacés par le froid dehors et l'infirmerie en prenait un coup. Hermione n'arrivait plus à dormir, faisait-elle des rêves prémonitoires ? Que faisait-il dans son rêve ? Etait-il au courant ? Impossible.

Hermione se rendormit très vite, l'âme en peine du fait que le début de son rêve avait parfaitement représenté son espoir de guérir un jour, mais il avait vite fini par la ramener à la réalité. À la douleur et au chagrin qui ne s'en allaient plus. À une fin qui approchait à grands pas.

Elle aurait tellement aimé s'en sortir.. Mais comment garder un infime espoir avec une maladie pareille ? Il s'en allait petit à petit..

 **L'espoir d'une lionne affaiblie.**

* * *

Here it is. Le petit chapitre 5.. Bon, il ne se passe pas énormément de choses mais LÀ c'est le début d'une réponse à tout. À vous de savoir désormais. :-)

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère que vous avez tout de même aimer. J'attends vos avis avec hâte, merci pour votre lecture !


	7. VI - Déni

_Merci merci merci pour vos reviews, elles me font tellement plaisir ! Je réponds à toutes les questions donc n'hésitez pas !_

Merci **Eury,** ça me touche !

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Il était bientôt deux heures du matin, mais Harry avait insisté pour aller tout dire à la directrice et maintenant Hermione se retrouvait à marcher vers la Grande Salle, en compagnie de Zabini qu'elle avait dû chercher. Elle était énervée au plus haut point. Sa maladie réclamait du repos et elle n'osait pas imaginer à quel point elle allait souffrir au petit matin, heureusement qu'on était samedi et qu'elle allait pouvoir faire une grasse matinée..

Zabini demeurait silencieux, il ne posait aucune question, ce que sa partenaire trouvait bizarre. Il ne semblait se douter de rien. Pourtant, qui sait, ça le concernait peut-être. Ce n'était pas seulement à cause de la vision d'Harry que tous les élèves devaient se réunir dans la Grande Salle. Le tableau du Chevalier l'avait vu, pour de vrai, ce mangemort. Impossible de le reconnaître, cela devait être un nouveau partisan. Mais il avait de longs cheveux noirs frisés et les yeux verts perçants. Pour le Chevalier il n'y avait aucun doute, puisqu'il avait soit-disant vu la marque. Pour la directrice de Poudlard, c'était juste impossible. Aucun mangemort ne pouvait entrer dans le château. Mais elle préféra tout de même faire dormir les élèves dans la grande salle, du temps que les professeurs et autres aillent à la recherche de ce mangemort ou moins de l'entrée possible qui lui avait permis d'entrer.

En entrant dans la grande salle, Blaise se dirigea immédiatement vers Draco et ses amis. Il se stoppa net en apercevant la plaie sur la joue du blond, si récente que le sang coulait presque.

\- Est-ce que..

\- Ferme-la Blaise ! Pas un mot. Pas ici.

\- Je t'avais prévenu Draco. **Siffla Theodore, les dents serrées.**

\- Toi aussi Nott, tais-toi. J'en ai assez de votre indiscrétion. Parlez encore de ça sans que je vous le demande et croyez-moi vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi. Sur ce point, vous n'êtes rien face à moi. C'est mon problème, je n'ai pas besoin de vous. **Murmura Draco, le regard haineux.**

Les deux garçons détournèrent leur regard aussitôt. Millicent et Pansy regardaient Malfoy avec pitié et tristesse. Mais le regard de celui-ci se tourna vers la lionne. Elle le regardait, la bouche ouverte comme si elle venait de pousser un soupir de surprise. Ou de peur ? Le serpent fronça les sourcils. Elle savait. Et c'était de la faute de Nott, qui la mettait constamment en garde. Pauvre imbécile.

Malfoy s'éloigna d'eux, il n'était bon qu'à se faire coincer s'il restait avec ces moins-que-rien. Allait-elle dire quelque chose ? Non, elle savait ce qu'il lui arriverait sinon. C'était la seule chose que le Serpentard ne pouvait pas nier à propos d'elle, elle était bien trop intelligente pour faire une telle bêtise.

Hermione n'écoutait même pas Seamus et Dean qui blaguaient à propos de cette intrusion sûrement hallucinée. Elle regardait Malfoy qui s'éloignait de ses amis la tête haute, mais qui paraissait pourtant paniqué. Après avoir vu sa plaie, la préfet-en-chef n'eue plus de doutes. Ce mangemort était bien venu, contrairement aux propos de Seamus et Dean, et il était venu pour Malfoy. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'en vouloir ou non. Elle se dit que non, après tout il allait se battre contre elle lors de la future bataille. Et peut-être même qu'il était bel et bien un mangemort. Même si pour cette partie, elle en doutait. Mais la sorcière dû prendre une décision, il lui fallait l'éviter désormais. Elle se dit que le fait qu'il s'intéressait à elle, c'était tout bonnement dans le but de provoquer les Mangemorts et le Mage Noir pour que la bataille se déroule plus vite que prévue ? Ou alors il ne le faisait que pour lui-même. Il attendait quelque chose d'elle. Ou bien voulait-il lui faire quelque chose. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle devait à tout prix l'éviter.

Ron posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie, ce qui la fit sursauter et sortir de ses pensées.

\- Ron, où est Harry ? **Demanda Hermione en se retournant, les joues rouges.**

Le rouquin l'observa avec un air soupçonneux, peut-être la regardait-il depuis un moment. Il avait remarqué son regard tourné vers Malfoy.

\- Il.. Il va arriver avec Slughorn.

\- Bien. **Sourit-elle** , allons nous coucher.

\- Oui, Ginny et Luna t'ont gardé une place. Bonne nuit, Hermione.

\- Ca va être dur de passer une bonne nuit. **Plaisanta la sorcière.**

\- Ouais. **Souffla le rouquin, en se détournant.**

Hermione soupira. Il s'emportait trop vite, il se faisait beaucoup trop de films. Mais après tout, n'était-ce pas de sa faute ? À force de leur mentir chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute depuis cet été ?

Elle se dirigea vers Ginny et Luna, qui étaient déjà enroulées dans leurs fines couvertures. La rouquine releva la tête vers son amie et Hermione s'en voulu aussitôt. Elle n'avait pas vu ce visage d'ange depuis près de deux semaines. Entre les symptômes insoutenables de la maladie et ses séjours à l'infirmerie, elle n'avait plus le temps pour elle. C'était pourtant la personne dont elle était le plus proche après Harry et Ron.

\- Je suis désolée Ginny.

La jeune Weasley lui sourit, elle avait comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- On se rattrapera, je comprends que tu sois occupée avec les cours et les futurs examens. **Lui dit-elle.**

Hermione lui sourit, rassurée. En se couchant, elle se cogna sur le sol froid et manqua d'hurler mais se retint avec justesse. Ses maux de tête venaient de doubler, c'était fini. Elle n'était pas prête de dormir alors qu'il était bientôt trois heures du matin en plus. Quelle misère.

Hermione eut soudainement un coup de stress, ses médicaments. Elle pressa la poche de son pantalon, merci Merlin ils étaient là. Maintenant il fallait attendre que les personnes autour d'elle s'endorment. C'était trop risqué sinon.

 **oOOo**

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, McGonagall et Rusard venaient d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, il était cinq heures et quelques. Ils venaient sûrement de terminer leurs recherches dans le château. À présent la sorcière avait hâte d'en savoir plus, mais pour l'instant il fallait encore dormir. Son cœur fit un bond quand elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas pris ses médicaments. Après vérifications, elle semblait être la seule à s'être réveillée, elle prit donc son « remède » et se retourna de l'autre côté pour ne pas être dérangée par la faible lumière qui émanait de la baguette de la directrice. Et le regard de la sorcière se posa à nouveau sur Malfoy, qui était pourtant presque à l'autre bout de la salle. La lune éclairait son visage, paisible et angélique quand il était endormi. Pourtant, même dans un sommeil des plus profonds, Hermione pensa qu'il ne pouvait que préparer un plan. Elle émit un petit rire tellement elle se trouvait absurde de penser ça. Et c'est sur un petit sourire, pourtant crispé par la douleur, qu'elle s'endormit à nouveau. Dans un coin à l'abri du reflet de la lune, Remus était assis, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Il n'avait cessé d'observer la lionne au comportement douteux.

 **oOOo**

Les élèves avaient eu la joie de dormir jusque dix heures ce matin, et de tout de même bénéficier du petit-déjeuner malgré l'heure tardive. La Grande Salle était calme, notamment du côté des Serpentards. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de se la ramener pour une fois.

Puisqu'ils étaient du côté de ce mangemort, directement, mais pour ça on ne savait pas lesquels, ou indirectement. Malfoy, lui, avec sa plaie un peu moins rouge, était toujours à l'écart de ses « amis ».

Ils attendaient tous le « rapport » des recherches, mais la directrice n'était pas encore là. Hermione peinait à manger, son crâne allait exploser, elle avait pris ses médicaments trop tard. Ginny ne la lâchait pas du regard, la brune en fût même gênée.

Soudain, la grande porte s'ouvrit et tous les élèves se tournèrent vers une McGonagall qui semblait épuisée, et déçue. En arrivant sur la petite estrade, elle toussota tout en regardant chaque maison. Elle paraissait soupçonneuse. Hermione ne pût s'empêcher de regarder vers les Serpentards. Malfoy avait la tête baissée, comme s'il voulait cacher sa blessure. Heureusement qu'elle était la seule à savoir tout ça, il se trahissait lui-même, tout le monde aurait pu deviner qu'il était dans l'histoire. La lionne se demanda alors pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit, à sa directrice ou même à Harry et Ron. La peur que le blond se venge ? Certainement. Et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'éveiller la colère du mage noir pour l'instant. Comme pour les horcruxes, il lui fallait être discrète. Même si Malfoy méritait bien d'être dénoncé.

\- Mes chers élèves, j'espère que vous avez bien profité de votre grasse-matinée et de ce petit-déjeuner. Je tiens encore à m'excuser pour cette nuit plutôt perturbante. Avec l'aide de mes collègues, nous avons fouillé tout le château cette nuit et encore ce matin, sans grand succès. Aucune intrusion possible. Les salles sur demande sont condamnées sauf pour les professeurs et moi-même depuis l'année dernière. Le château est protégé au plus haut point et nous ne manquons pas de gardes. Il n'y a donc aucune raison de paniquer, nous allons réinterroger le tableau tout à l'heure, il se peut que tout ceci ne soit qu'une histoire d'hallucination. La peur nous fait voir ce qu'elle aimerait que l'on voit, n'oubliez pas ceci. Je ne manquerai pas de vous tenir au courant. Nous devons passer une année.. Calme. Avant que tout ne devienne difficile. **Termina la directrice d'un air grave. Puis elle alla rejoindre les autres professeurs à table, pour profiter elle aussi du petit-déjeuner.**

Les Serpentards émirent quelques chuchotements, Zabini, Nott et compagnie tournèrent leurs regards vers Malfoy. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait, que s'était-il passé avec le jeune mangemort ? Est-ce que son supérieur était vraiment venu ? Ou tout ceci n'était donc que du cinéma ? Ils voulaient savoir. Mais en voyant le regard que Draco leur lança, ils se ravisèrent aussitôt.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi McGonagall n'interroge pas les Serpentards. Je vous parie que que la moitié sont des mangemorts, il n'y qu'avec eux que nous aurons des réponses **.** **Siffla Harry, les sourcils froncés.**

\- Chut, **rouspéta Hermione** , ne parle pas de ça. Tu n'en sais rien Harry. Et pour ma part je pense qu'elle ne cherche pas à savoir s'ils le sont ou pas, car elle sait qu'elle pourrait déclencher la colère de Tu-Sais-Qui. Elle doit agir comme les autres années, ce sont toujours des élèves de Poudlard. À mon avis, Dumbledore lui-même lui a dit de faire comme si de rien n'était.

\- Mmh. C'est probable, même si je pense le contraire. Nous sommes en guerre, c'est comme ça, on doit tout risquer.

\- On a échappé de peu à ce que le château soit envahit par les mangemorts et qu'ils deviennent nos professeurs Harry. Si McGonagall fait un faux pas on est foutu. **Fit remarquer Ron**

\- Je suis d'accord. Et penses à tu sais quoi. Nous n'en avons pas fini avec ça. Si tu cherches à déclencher la bataille trop tôt nous n'aurons certainement pas encore tout trouver. **Ajouta Hermione**

\- Soit. Mais alors, comment ce soit-disant mangemort est-il entré ? **Demanda l'élu**

Depuis l'intrusion des mangemorts en sixième année, McGonagall s'était assurée que toutes les salle sur demande soit condamnées, quelconques objets pouvant faire office d'entrée secrète avaient été détruits. Alors comment tout cela avait pu arriver ? Hermione se dit que c'était peut-être bien une hallucination. Mais non, elle se ravisa. Malfoy n'était pas bête au point de s'amocher son visage sans défauts. Il n'agirait pas non plus comme ça, à s'éloigner ainsi de ses amis par peur qu'ils ne soient certainement pas assez discrets. Ce mangemort a bien réussi à entrer dans le château et Hermione se dit qu'on ne trouvera pas de si tôt le moyen qu'il a utilisé pour y parvenir. À moins que les visions d'Harry ne donnent quelques indices. Des questions en plus se rajoutèrent dans la tête de la sorcière, un mystère de plus qui n'allait certainement pas l'aider à moins stresser et donc à combattre sa maladie.

 **oOOo**

L'après-midi, Harry fût à nouveau convoquer chez la directrice pour une sorte d'interrogatoire. Ron s'entraînait au Quiddicht afin d'évacuer tout le stress provoqué par cette nuit et matinée agitées. Hermione était donc seule et elle n'avait aucune envie de rester dans l'appartement, étant donné que Blaise lui annonça que Theodore et Millicent allaient arriver.

\- Bien, je vais un peu me balader dans ce cas. **Soupira la lionne**

Zabini rangeait des verres puant le whisky pur fur qui dataient d'une semaine environ. Il y eut un blanc puis il se retourna vers Hermione qui allait sortir.

\- Tu seras mieux dehors qu'avec eux de toute façon. **Lâcha-t-il**

Hermione se retourna. Et pendant un long moment elle se demanda s'il ne souciait pas un peu d'elle au fond, à force de l'entendre toutes les nuits se lever pour aller vomir ou crier suite à un cauchemar, pour qu'il la prévienne désormais quand Nott et compagnie allaient arriver. Elle se demanda si lui aussi n'était pas fatigué, tout comme Malfoy, de ses propres amis. Puis elle sortit.

La Gryffondor se décida donc à rejoindre sa propre maison, en allant dans la salle commune. Elle n'eue aucun problème à se souvenir du mot de passe et entra. Surprise, il n'y avait que Ginny. Personne d'autre. Son regard était perdu dans les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée.

\- Hey, Ginny.

\- Salut, Hermione. **Salua la rouquine d'un air absent**

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Que se passait-il encore..

\- Ca ne va pas ?

\- Pas vraiment, je ne sais pas comment cela pourrait aller. **Soupira-t-elle**

\- C'est Harry, c'est ça ? Où sont les autres Gryffondors d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu es seule ? **Demanda la préfet-en-chef.**

\- Dehors, certainement. Harry, ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit.. Le stress de ce qui approche. Je n'y arrive pas Hermione, je ne suis pas assez forte.

Hermione eut un pincement au cœur face à la tristesse de son amie, elle alla directement s'assoir auprès d'elle. Mais le regard de la rousse ne lâchait pourtant pas les flammes.

\- Allons, laisse du temps à Harry et tu verras que tout ira bien. Le reste, on a tous peur tu sais, mais on va se battre. On va se battre et on va s'en sortir. Crois-moi. Ne pense pas à ça pour l'instant. **Sourit Hermione en passant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune Weasley, malgré qu'elle n'était pas vraiment convaincue par ses propres ses propos.**

\- Je ne sais pas, j'aimerais ne pas y penser. Mais tout nous tombe dessus. Absolument tout. J'ai passé des années parfaites ici, et je sais que toi, Harry et Ron aussi. C'est notre maison, **commença Ginny en se levant vers la cheminée, elle resta planter près de celle-ci le reste de son récit** , je ne peux pas m'imaginer que bientôt le château sera probablement détruit. J'ai peur quand je me dis que certains de nos amis, ou même des membres notre famille, vont probablement mourir.

\- Ne dis pas ça..

\- Arrête Hermione, arrête ! Tu le sais très bien, tu sais qu'on va perdre des proches. Peut-être même que nous allons nous-même mourir. Tu te voiles la face ! Tu te voiles la face mais pas moi ! Harry et Ron c'est pareil, ils ne comprennent pas, ils ne voient pas que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez toi ! Ils ne remarquent pas ta perte de poids, tes yeux fatigués. Ils ne cherchent pas à comprendre pourquoi tu fais tous ces malaises ! Ils n'ont pas vu que tu prenais des médicaments ! Ils ne savent rien du tout n'est-ce pas ?

La petite sœur de Ron avait hurlé en prononçant ces derniers mots. Hermione n'osa plus bouger, elle regardait Ginny sans la voir, son esprit était complètement parti. Non. Pas ça. Pas maintenant. La lionne ne voulait pas infliger une douleur de plus à la cadette de la famille Weasley. Elle voulait fuir, s'en aller loin d'ici. Elle ne voulait plus jamais se plonger dans ces yeux bleus qui savaient la vérité et qui en souffraient. Hermione comprit alors que sa maladie n'allait pas la faire souffrir seulement elle, mais tout le monde. Tous ses amis. Tout l'entourage qui l'appréciait. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler, elle se demanda quand est-ce que son cœur allait lâcher.

\- Je..

\- Tu prends des antidépresseurs c'est ça ? Mon père m'en a parlé une fois, tu le connais, il irait jusqu'aux médicaments moldus pour vous connaître parfaitement. Il les a conseillés au père Diggory suite à la mort de Cedric, tu t'en souviens non ?

Bien sûr, l'oublierait-elle un jour ? Cedric. Pan. Un coup de plus qui donna à Hermione l'envie de mourir. De plus, Ginny avait finalement faux. Elle n'était au courant de rien, à part pour les médicaments et encore. Pourquoi était-elle venue ici ? Elle s'était jetée tout droit en enfer. Elle n'imaginait pas que ça allait être si dur d'annoncer à quelqu'un qu'elle aimait qu'elle était malade, qu'elle était au dernier stade de la maladie.

Finalement, elle aurait préférée affronter Nott et Bulstrode cet après-midi.

\- Tu veux te laisser mourir c'est ça ? Et moi qui me pensais lâche ! Tu veux déjà abandonner avant même que la guerre ne commence ! **Cria Ginny, qui se tenait à la cheminée, essayant de se calmer.**

\- Tu ne comprends pas Gin..

\- Si je comprends **,** **la coupa-t-elle** , tu ne peux plus affronter tout ça. Tu veux te laisser mourir, tu ne veux pas faire face à ce qui t'attend ! Tu préfères mourir plutôt que souffrir du fait de voir tes proches être tués ! Tu crois que tu es celle à plaindre ? Alors que c'est Harry qui va devoir affronter le pire des monstres ? Tu n'es qu'une égoïste ! Et je..

\- Je suis malade, Ginny. **Coupa Hermione, avec un regard las et fatigué.**

Elle n'avait plus le choix. Jamais elle n'aurait voulu laisser Ginny croire qu'elle préférait abandonner et ne pas aider ses amis lors de la bataille. Elle préféra tout lui dire, dans ce cas.

\- Tu vas me faire croire ça ? On est quasi tous malades, le froid nous fait tous ça mais pourtant on ne prend pas de médicaments ! Du moins, ce n'est pas notre truc. Je sais que si tu n'avais qu'une simple grippe, tu irais prendre une potion chez Pompom, comme tout le monde.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt. Elle ne lâcha pas son amie du regard. Son ventre était noué, les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir.

\- Alors maintenant tu me mens, tu te cherches une excuse car tout ce que je dis est vrai et tu n'assumes rien ! **S'indigna Ginny**

Hermione inspira longuement.. Ses mains commençaient à trembler.

 **-** C'est bien ce que je pensais.. **Cingla la rouquine, levant les yeux au ciel.**

\- Je suis malade ! J'ai une maladie, tu comprends ? Une foutue maladie qui me consume chaque jour. Je vais probablement mourir avant même que la bataille ne commence. Alors non, je ne suis pas lâche. Je ne suis pas égoïste. Je veux me battre à vos côtés, je veux gagner cette bataille. Je veux aider à anéantir le mal pour que le bien reprenne le dessus, comme avant. Je veux obtenir mes ASPIC, je veux travailler dans ce que j'aime. Je veux assister à ton mariage avec Harry, je veux devenir la marraine de tes enfants. Je veux vivre. Mais tu vois, avec la maladie que j'ai, vouloir est un bien grand mot. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire, avec une tumeur au cerveau ? Ah oui. Tiens, quelque chose comme ''j'aimerais vivre encore quelques mois, s'il vous plaît.'' **La lionne avait explosé, à bout de nerfs.**

La rouquine se stoppa net, son souffle s'était coupé. Elle attendit, la bouche ouverte, qu'Hermione lui dise que ce n'était qu'une blague de mauvais goût, qu'elle plaisantait. Mais après quelques minutes, la préfet ne baissa pas le regard, essoufflée suite à son long discours.

Les jambes de Ginny commencèrent alors à trembler, une larme, puis deux commencèrent à perler au creux de ses yeux. Elle s'approcha et s'effondra soudainement en face de son amie, sa plus proche amie depuis maintenant cinq ans.

\- Tu mens, hein, dis-moi que tu mens je t'en prie. Hermione.. **Supplia-t-elle, les joues ruisselantes de larmes.**

\- J'aimerais bien Ginny, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus te mentir. Et je ne pense pas qu'il y aura un jour où je pourrais te dire que tout ça n'était qu'un mensonge. Je suis plus proche de mourir que d'avoir encore le temps de me voiler la face.

Sur ces mots, la jeune Weasley éclata en sanglots, des pleurs interminables. Des petits bruits de détresses, des supplications pour qu'Hermione lui dise que ce n'était pas vrai, des excuses, puis des pleurs à nouveau. Hermione posa une main sur son épaule. Une larme, une seule larme roula sur les joues de la condamnée.

\- Ca va aller, je te le promets, ça va aller. **Souffla-t-elle, se remémorant les paroles de Cedric lors de son rêve.**

La lionne passa une heure avec son amie, à lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait plus se soigner, que ces médicaments n'étaient que des anti-douleurs mais pas très efficaces, qu'elle n'avait certainement plus que quelques mois à vivre et qu'elle était prête, même si elle avait toujours peur au fond d'elle et qu'elle faisait tout pour se battre, pour ne pas sombrer. Elle lui fît aussi promettre de ne rien dire. Elle voulait le dire elle-même aux autres. Et en voyant la réaction de Ginny, elle avait peur. Elle savait que si Harry et Ron réagissaient comme elle, elle allait tomber en dépression et là, ce serait impossible pour elle d'en sortir.

Mais c'était des garçons, elle se dit qu'ils allaient réagir autrement. Elle l'espérait car pour l'instant, son cœur était brisé en mille morceaux face au désespoir de son amie.

Hermione lui conseilla d'aller dormir un peu. Alors qu'elle allait monter vers sa chambre, Ginny se retourna.

\- Comment oses-tu me dire que ça va aller, alors que maintenant c'est déjà sûr que je vais perdre un proche ? Ma meilleure amie ? Je peux déjà me déclarer morte tu sais. Si tu meurs avant la bataille, je n'aurai plus la force de me battre. Comment veux-tu qu'on ait la force de se battre alors que toi, même en te battant comme une folle, tu vas tout de même finir par mourir ?

Hermione s'étonna de ne pas fondre en larmes devant de telles paroles remplies de souffrance. Elle lui lança alors, avec un faible sourire.

\- Tu sais, à ta place, voir quelqu'un mourir me donnerait envie de me battre. Tu sais pourquoi ? Car pour rien au monde je n'aimerais revoir mourir une autre personne que j'aime.

Les lèvres de Ginny recommencèrent à trembler, elle regarda alors longuement Hermione. Et elle se remémora le passé. La chose qu'il ne fallait pas faire. Elle se revue à la gare King Cross, c'était la première année de Ron. Et de loin, elle avait aperçue Hermione. Elle semblait si excitée, les yeux pleins de magie. Ginny s'était dit alors que c'était aussi sa première année. Elle l'enviait terriblement, elle la détestait presque. Encore plus lorsqu'elle l'avait vue l'année suivante, chez Fleury et Bott, elle semblait si proche d'Harry. Son Harry. En quatrième année, lors du bal, elle n'avait jamais vu une fille aussi belle. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle l'avait impressionnée en cinquième année, lorsqu'elle avait aidé Harry à fonder l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Et elle revint soudainement au présent. Elle pleura à nouveau, plus fort cette fois-ci. Elle se demanda comment elle avait pu un jour la détester, l'envier, même si c'était tout à fait normal après tout, elle était encore une gamine lors de ses premières années.. Mais à présent il n'y avait plus rien de normal. Sa meilleure amie, qui était autrefois toujours souriante, qui avait un teint lumineux et des yeux toujours joyeux, était aujourd'hui complètement éteinte. Sa meilleure amie allait mourir. Impossible. Cela ne pouvait être réel.

\- Non, rien de tout ça ne va se passer. Tu vas réussir Hermione, tu l'as dit toi-même avant. Tu vas t'en sortir, je le sais. Et je serai prête à t'aider.

La malade sourit, elle quitta la salle commune avec le cœur un peu plus léger face à la conviction de Ginny. Pourtant, une fois assurée qu'Hermione fût assez loin de la porte d'entrée, la rouquine éclata à nouveau en sanglots.

 **oOOo**

En arrivant à table, le soir, Hermione vit qu'Harry et Ron étaient seuls. Ginny n'était pas là. Elle se sentit automatiquement coupable.

\- Elle ne sentait pas bien. **Annonça Ron, la bouche pleine** , et elle avait les yeux rouges.

Il lança alors un regard accusateur vers Harry, qui baissa la tête. La lionne aurait tant aimé qu'Harry soit la cause des pleurs de son amie. Ce serait moins grave, moins douloureux que la vraie raison pour laquelle elle pleurait.

Hermione, même si c'était plutôt elle qui était à plaindre, s'en voulut aussitôt. Et elle peina à manger. Mais Harry, qui semblait être préoccupé et déçu du fait que McGonagall lui ait annoncé que ses visions étaient probablement fausses, et Ron qui était concentré sur sa nourriture et sur l'objet que Dumbledore lui avait légué cet été, ne remarquèrent rien. Une fois de plus. Ginny avait raison, ils ne comprenaient pas. Et c'était peut-être mieux comme ça.. Si Hermione pouvait retarder l'annonce, cela l'arrangeait.

 **oOOo**

Après la ronde habituelle, Hermione et Zabini rentrèrent vers leur appartement sous un silence de plomb. Pourtant, une fois dans leur salon, ils restèrent ensemble. Hermione alla s'assoir sur son fauteuil et Zabini sur le canapé. Il lisait un magasine de Quiddicht. La Gryffondor de son côté, qui venait de terminer Les Contes de Beedle le Barde, se demanda pourquoi Dumbledore lui avait donné ceci. Elle se tenait la tête tellement les questions fusaient à travers son cerveau. Si seulement elle pouvait prendre plus de médicaments pour que les maux de tête soient plus supportables, ils l'empêchaient de réfléchir, de bien travailler.. Et elle détestait ça. Elle ne comprenait pas le rapport avec les horcruxes, mais ce signe, ce triangle dans lequel s'inscrivait un cercle et qui était traversé par un trait vertical.. Il l'intriguait fortement. Pour elle, ce n'était pas un horcruxe, impossible. Elle aurait pu croire que le rond signifiait le diadème de Serdaigle, mais Dumbledore l'avait déjà trouvé. Mais qu'est-ce que l'ancien directeur attendait d'Hermione en lui donnant ce livre ?

\- Tu sais que tu lis un livre pour les gamins ? **S'exclama soudainement Zabini, narquois.**

\- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ce que je lis ? **Siffla Hermione, énervée qu'on la dérange.**

\- Tu l'as tout le temps, ce livre, si ce n'est pas le roman moldu.

\- Il vaut mieux vivre dans un monde magique de gamin plutôt qu'être trop tôt adulte et affronter des choses horribles, tu ne crois pas ? **Défia la lionne**

Le Serpentard rigola nerveusement. Elle était trop maligne, il ne préféra pas la chercher et retourna donc à ses occupations.

Du moins, il aurait aimé. Soudain, il poussa un cri d'horreur suite à la vue du sang sur le tapis vert et rouge. Il releva la tête et manqua de tomber à la renverse. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un saigner autant du nez. Les yeux d'Hermione étaient devenus rouges, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite et son partenaire ne sut pas comment réagir. Et dans un bruit sourd, elle s'effondra par terre alors qu'elle venait de se lever pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Zabini, paniqué, s'approcha. Elle était inconsciente. Il se remémora alors toutes les nuits où il l'avait entendu se lever pour aller vomir. Il se remémora les fois où il était venu fouiller dans sa chambre pour voir si elle ne cachait pas quelque chose d'interdit et qu'il avait vu toutes ces tâches de sang sur son lit. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez elle, elle n'allait pas bien. Et même s'il la détestait au plus haut point, il ne pût s'empêcher d'éprouver de la pitié pour son ennemie. Mais pourquoi avoir pitié d'elle ? Elle allait sûrement mourir lors de la bataille de toute façon. Tant d'années à l'haïr, il n'allait pas faire des sentiments maintenant, surtout pas maintenant. Il se rappela qu'elle était son ennemie jurée et qu'il allait certainement subir la même chose que Malfoy s'il lui prêtait trop d'attention.

Mais à quoi bon, au fond de lui, il n'avait jamais rien voulu de tout ça. Il n'était pas comme Theodore ou Pansy. Il était indifférent à présent, comme Malfoy, la fin approchait et même s'il se trouvait au moment où il fallait le plus détester ces Gryffondors, il ne le voulait plus. Les ignorer, ne pas les aimer, oui, mais les détester non. Il en était las. C'est ce qu'il éprouvait au fond de lui. Mais à l'extérieur il devait montrer le contraire. Il ne voulait pas _le_ décevoir. C'est pourquoi, avec égoïsme, il sortit de l'appartement en courant et se retrouva dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Il s'était dit qu'après tout, ça n'avait pas l'air de gêner Draco de s'approcher de la sang-de-bourbe et de se faire agresser par ses supérieurs ensuite.

 **oOOo**

En attendant que son ami descende, Zabini se demanda alors si le blond ne faisait pas de la rébellion finalement. Il savait que Draco ne voulait pas décevoir son maître et qu'il était prêt à tout faire pour ça. Du moins c'est ce qu'il lui avait dit, en sixième année. Mais il l'avait finalement déçu en échouant, en ne tuant pas Dumbledore.

Et ce que Zabini ne savait pas, ce que personne ne savait, c'était que le Mage Noir s'était vengé suite à ça, cet été. Vengé à un tel point qu'à présent, la vision de Malfoy envers Voldemort avait complètement changée. Cela avait provoqué quelque chose en le Serpentard de complètement nouveau. Quelque chose qu'il ne se serait jamais permis auparavant.

Blaise sursauta, Draco fût en face de lui en un temps éclair.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Blaise. **Railla-t-il**

\- Il faut.. Il faut que tu viennes à l'appartement, tout de suite. **S'exclama le brun avec la voix tremblante.**

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il hésita. Mais il se dit que finalement, à quoi bon, il n'arrivait pas à dormir ce soir. Alors autant le suivre pour s'occuper.

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement essoufflés, suite à leur course pour ne pas se faire repérer. En entrant dans le salon, Draco se stoppa net. La Gryffondor était blanche, presque transparente. Le sang avait cessé de couler mais elle en avait tout de même partout. Malfoy eut une expression de dégoût mais sa gorge se noua. Ses poings se serrèrent.

\- Comment oses-tu, comment oses-tu venir me chercher pour que je répare tes dégâts ? Comment oses-tu, malgré que ce ne soit seulement que du sang impur qui coule en ce moment-même, frapper une fille de la sorte ? Blaise elle peut mourir, pauvre con, depuis combien de temps est-elle comme ça ? **S'énerva le Serpent**

Blaise voulu lui dire qu'il n'avait rien fait mais il se ravisa, il fallait à tout prix se dépêcher.

\- Quinze minutes je dirais !

\- Merde Blaise j'en ai plus qu'assez de toi ! C'était sûr que vivre avec elle cela allait t'apporter des ennuis ! Tu ne sais vraiment rien gérer ! Et tu me dégoûtes à faire ça, tu peux pas attendre la bataille ? Et même lors d'une bataille ce genre de choses ne se font pas envers une fille qui est, qu'importe son rang est-il, bien plus faible que toi ! C'est pas Millicent ou Pansy, elles, j'aurais pu comprendre. Tu veux vraiment que l'autre McGonagall nous soupçonne c'est ça?

Blaise n'osa pas répliquer face à la colère de son ami. Draco sortit sa baguette et fît léviter la sorcière, de peur de faire un mauvais geste et empirer les choses. Il dit à Zabini de rester ici et il s'en alla d'un pas pressé.

 **oOOo**

Malgré le regard soupçonneux de Pompom, Malfoy réussit à la convaincre et resta toute la nuit à l'infirmerie. Eloigné du lit d'Hermione pour ne pas éveiller d'autres soupçons, mais il attendit. Il ne réussit pas à dormir et quand elle se réveilla, vers quatre heures du matin, il se leva d'un bond. En l'apercevant, Hermione fit des gros yeux et son cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure. Qu'allait-il lui faire, pourquoi Pompom l'avait-elle laissé ici ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi était-elle elle-même ici ?

\- Je.. Pourquoi je suis là ?

Draco se retint de dire que c'était Zabini, il ne voulait pas que la lionne se déchaine et ne provoque que des mauvaises choses.

\- Malaise, tu as saigné du nez. Je ne m'en souviens plus et de toute façon je ne suis pas là pour ça. Juste pour te prévenir. J'ai vu les regards que tu me lançais la nuit dernière. Je sais que Nott t'informe sur trop de choses sans le vouloir, ce pauvre sans-cervelle. Mais sache une chose, si tu l'ouvres Granger, ça ira mal, très mal pour toi. **Menaça le Serpentard**

Hermione fût terrifiée. Pourtant, en prononçant ces paroles, Malfoy n'avait pas osé la regarder comme il l'aurait fait d'habitude, pour lui faire peur avec son regard haineux. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi.

\- Je ne suis pas comme ça, je ne vais pas risquer ma vie et mourir pour toi juste parce que je sais des choses.

\- Heureusement que ton intelligence rattrape le reste. **Railla-t-il.**

Et il se détourna pour partir.

 **-** Et d'ailleurs, je suis désolée.

Draco se stoppa net, il comprit que la Gryffondor parlait de sa blessure à la joue qu'elle lui avait indirectement infligée. Alors, il se retourna à peine, et il hocha la tête.

* * *

Voili-voilou pour le chapitre 6. Alors, surprises de l'annonce d'Hermione à Ginny ? Surprises du comportement plutôt lunatique et un peu inquiétant du blondinet ? J'attends vos impressions avec hâte. Que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre d'après vous ? Selon vous, c'était quoi la vengeance de Voldemort cet été, qui a fait changer d'avis Draco à son propos ?

 **Une petite review pour la suite ? :-)**


	8. VII - 'Jamais'

Hey heyyy. J'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre 6. J'ai eu énormément des visites je suis assez choquée. Et merci beaucoup à mes fidèles lectrices qui me laissent toujours une review ! Je suis désolée pour la longue absence, comme je l'ai expliqué sur le chapitre de mon autre fiction J'ai gagné ta haine, c'est à cause de la Fac et donc des partiels !

Merci à **Fan, Nadra** , **Ccile** et **eury** ça me fait énormément plaisir ! :-)

Bonne lecture à vous toutes !

* * *

Cet hochement de tête, Hermione mit deux jours à s'y faire. Et cela l'avait étrangement aidé à ne plus penser à sa maladie. Après le dîner, elle alla se poser dans son appartement pour souffler.. Pour être seule, loin des questions de la part de ses amis qui fusaient dans tous les sens, loin de cette place vide qu'occupait auparavant Ginny, la rouquine ne se montrait plus devant Hermione. Celle-ci se dit que c'était mieux ainsi, elle devait accepter. Elle ne pouvait plus nier. Elle finirait par accepter, comme la propre malade l'avait fait.

Pas de yeux glacés, pas de rictus, pas de poings serrés. Rien. Draco avait affiché un visage inexpressif en regardant la lionne. Chose qui n'était encore jamais arrivée. Il l'avait regardé comme si elle était enfin une personne normale à ses yeux, et non plus comme une sang-de-bourbe, un monstre. Il avait quelque chose en tête, elle en était désormais persuadée.

Le livre racheté.. Les ''discussions'' qu'il engageait avec elle alors qu'il savait très bien que cela lui était interdit, à part s'il comptait être mauvais envers elle. Il avait donc désobéi, on l'avait puni. Et si d'autres blessures se cachaient sur son corps ? Peut-être n'y avait-il pas que sa joue.. Pourtant, Malfoy continuait de lui parler. Son but n'était donc pas de faire souffrir Hermione pour atteindre l'Elu comme elle l'avait pensé au début, mais peut-être bien pour énerver le côté du mal, son propre côté, son maître. La Gryffondor rigola nerveusement en pensant à cette hypothèse qui lui parut ridicule après réflexion.

Cependant, elle n'était pas la seule à penser à cette idée. Blaise Zabini tournait en rond dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Malfoy était assis dans un fauteuil, le regard perdu dans les flammes dansantes de la grande cheminée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? À quoi ça va te mener tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?

Draco fronça les sourcils, sans pour autant quitter le feu des yeux.

\- Tu me feras la moral quand tu arrêteras de l'approcher.

Blaise allait répliquer, mais il décida de jouer le jeu.

\- Ca m'a plu de lui faire mal, énormément. C'était comme frapper Potter lui-même. Le maître doit être fier, non ? C'est ce qu'il..

Le préfet n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, le blond s'était levé et l'avait empoigné par le col.

\- Il a donné cet ordre à moi. À moi seul ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis ici ? Il ne m'aurait jamais renvoyé ici si ce n'était pas pour brouiller l'esprit de Potter en s'attaquant indirectement à lui ! **Hurla Malfoy**

Blaise n'en pouvait plus des mensonges de son ami. Il y voyait clair dans son petit jeu désormais. Alors, pour la première fois, il prit le dessus. Il poussa Draco contre la cheminée, prêt à hurler lui aussi.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Pourquoi tu fais tout sauf lui faire du mal à Granger ? Pourquoi tu n'obéis pas ? Tu préfères te faire tabasser par un mangemort comme si tu n'étais qu'une saleté de sang-de-bourbe plutôt que d'obéir, qu'est-ce qu'il ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? Hein ? Explique-moi !

Draco, rouge de rage, les cheveux en bataille, repoussa Zabini si violemment qu'il en tomba par terre.

\- Tu la fermes ! **Siffla le blond**

Sous le choc, Blaise mit du temps à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et il comprit, il eut soudainement une révélation.

\- Bien sûr.. C'est ça.. C'est à cause de ce qui est arrivé à tes parents ! Alors tu veux te venger !

Draco le regardait de haut, les lèvres tremblantes de rage.

\- Ne me parle plus jamais de ça. Je t'ai demandé de la fermer. Dégage d'ici Blaise !

Le préfet se releva, évitant le regard du blond. Il avait touché un point sensible, il avait fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Il avait énervé Draco encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais au moins, maintenant, Blaise savait tout. Et comprenait presque tout.

De son côté, Hermione commençait à paniquer. Elle ne trouvait plus ses médicaments, et un mal de tête se propageait jusqu'à ses yeux, elle ne le supporterait bientôt plus et avait peur de faire un malaise à nouveau. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le salon, la préfète, qui cherchait dans un placard sous l'évier, se releva d'un coup et se tapa la tête dedans. Elle poussa un petit cri de douleur.

\- Eh bien voilà qui ne va pas arranger les choses.. **Soupira-t-elle en se frottant le crâne**

Elle sortit de la salle de bain pour se diriger vers le salon.. Et tomba sur Ginny.

\- Ginny ? Qu'est-ce que tu..

\- J'ai été voir McGonagall, **la rouquine lui coupa la parole** , je voulais qu'elle te retire ton poste de préfète-en-chef car je l'estimais trop stressant pour toi.. Mais elle était déjà au courant de tout ?

La jeune Weasley semblait être révoltée, déçue.. Hermione en perdit ses mots.

\- Ce poste me.. Me convient très bien. Il m'aide à oublier.

\- Tu parles. Avec l'autre abruti de Zabini et ses adorables copains. Et puis, pourquoi la Directrice et pas nous ? Comme si nous n'étions pas plus importants à tes yeux !

\- Ginny c'est ridicule ce que tu dis là.. Et tu le sais.. J'ai été obligée de lui dire, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver. Et puis, il faut qu'elle comprenne si jamais je ne peux pas aller à un cours.

\- ''On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver'' ? Vraiment ? Tu insinues que si un jour on te retrouve morte, seule McGonagall devra savoir que c'est à cause de ta maladie, et pas nous ?

Les mots de Ginny furent plus durs qu'un coup de couteau.

\- Ginny..

\- J'en ai marre. Tu dois leur dire. Harry, Ron, Fred, George, ma famille. On doit tous être au courant.

\- Non. Et Harry encore moins. Il ne peut pas, il ne peut pas se soucier de moi alors qu'il a un affrontement à préparer. Il ne peut pas penser à autre chose.

Hermione essayait de garder son calme, ou la tumeur allait prendre le dessus et être plus violente que jamais.

\- C'est ridicule, s'indigna Ginny. Et si tu meurs, tu crois vraiment qu'il pourra continuer à se battre ?

\- Rien que pour ça, j'espère tenir jusqu'à la fin de la bataille.

La gorge de la rouquine se noua, elle sentait les larmes lui monter.

\- S'il te plaît, dis-le.. Ne le cache plus.

\- Non. **Répondit la préfète d'un ton sec.**

\- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien Hermione ! Je ne suis pas assez forte pour t'aider à moi seule. Je n'y arriverai pas.

\- On ne peut pas m'aider.

\- Arrête de dire ça, on dirait que tu n'en as plus rien à faire, que tu es déjà prête à mourir.

Hermione ne sut quoi répondre à ça, oui elle préférait se dire qu'elle allait bientôt mourir plutôt que de s'accrocher à un faux espoir. Elle ne voulait pas blesser Ginny encore plus, alors elle se tut.

\- Réfléchis, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Cela ne pourra que t'aider, même si tu ne l'acceptes pas. Si ce n'est pas la maladie, c'est la dépression qui te tuera. On ne peut pas gérer une maladie si terrible seul. Mon père m'a raconté une histoire avec un né-moldu du Ministère. Il s'est suicidé car il était seul, personne n'était autour de lui pour l'aider dans son combat contre la maladie.. Je ne sais plus ce qu'il avait, mais je sais que c'était aussi grave que toi. Réfléchis à ça.

Et sur ces mots, Ginny se détourna et s'en alla d'un pas pressé. Hermione resta immobile quelques secondes, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait du mal à se considérer comme une Gryffondor en ce moment, elle avait perdu toute trace de courage. Elle ne changerait pas d'avis, pas pour l'instant. Le monde allait déjà bien assez mal comme ça, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter. Il ne fallait pas déstabiliser Harry, c'était vraiment la dernière chose à faire. En s'asseyant sur le canapé, elle se rappela soudainement de ses médicaments. Et le sort Accio lui revint immédiatement en tête, alors qu'elle n'y avait même pas pensé lorsqu'elle les cherchait.

\- Quelle idiote.. Je perds vraiment la tête.. **Soupira-t-elle**

Une fois les médicaments entre ses mains, elle les prit. Elle se demanda pourquoi d'ailleurs. Pourquoi tenait-elle tant à les prendre, alors qu'elle savait très bien qu'ils ne faisaient presque plus effet..

Un bruit survint, Hermione releva la tête en sursaut. Blaise venait de rentrer en claquant la porte. Il se stoppa à quelques mètres de la préfète et la regarda longuement, sourcils froncés.

\- J'ai tout entendu.

Les mains de la Gryffondor se mirent à trembler.. Non, tout sauf ça..

\- Zabini..

\- C'est quoi ces conneries de Moldus encore !

\- Rien de bien intéressant. **Répondit-elle en se levant, essayant de paraître le plus neutre possible.**

Elle espérait qu'il n'ait pas tout entendu, ou qu'il n'ait pas tout compris. Qu'il laisserait tomber.

\- Alors comme ça tu te laisses mourir et t'en parles même pas à Potter. Je vous pensais lâches mais à ce point-là..

\- Ne dis rien, fais comme si tu n'avais rien entendu.

Il allait tout dire, c'était fini pour elle. Et pour Harry, il allait être chamboulé, et Voldemort en profiterait.

\- C'était donc ça, tes faiblesses de tous les jours. Tes cauchemars, tes saignements de nez, tes évanouissements soudains.. Tu caches bien les choses Granger.

\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires Zabini, et agis comme un adulte.

Le préfet pouffa.

\- Je dois agir comme un adulte ? Et toi, alors ?

\- Mes problèmes le sont déjà bien assez, je n'ai pas besoin de les refiler aux autres. Et toi non plus.

Il s'approcha un peu plus près et planta son regard dans le sien. Devait-il le dire ? Ce serait un bon moyen pour exécuter l'ordre du Maître.. Mais il était vrai qu'il l'avait confié à Draco, et non à lui. Et contredire les ordres du Lord ne ferait qu'apporter des ennuis au blond. Zabini ne voulait pas ça pour son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils, lèvres pincées.

\- Dis-le moi. Ou cela n'arrangera pas les choses. **Ajouta-t-il froidement.**

La brune inspira longuement, baissant la tête.. À quoi bon, qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui arriver de pire de toute façon.

\- Une tumeur au cerveau.

Blaise eut un flash soudain. Il recula de quelques pas, la bouche légèrement ouverte. C'était bien la seule maladie moldue dont il se souvenait du nom, et comme par hasard son ennemie en souffrait. Il la connaissait très bien, du moins, il connaissait sa fin. Elle ne touchait que très peu les sorciers au sang-pur ou au sang-mêlé. Mais la tante de Zabini en avait fait l'exception. Il ne l'avait plus vue depuis plus de deux ans avant de la revoir.. Sur son lit de mort. Il n'avait donc jamais vu l'évolution de cette maladie, mais sa fin, si. Il avait vu sa tante mourir sous ses yeux. Elle ne reconnaissait même plus son frère, Blaise encore moins, sa maladie l'avait aussi rendu aveugle. La magie n'avait rien pu faire. Il aurait préféré qu'on lui lance un Avada Kedavra plutôt que de la voir mourir ainsi.

Il se secoua la tête pour ne plus penser à ce souvenir cauchemardesque. Il s'imagina alors Granger à sa place.. La souffrance qu'elle devait subir, ce qui l'attendait encore.. Et il se dit que même à elle, à Potter, Weasley, à n'importe qui il ne souhaitait pas une telle chose. Un sort mortel semblait être paisible face à cette maladie.

Il déglutit et se détourna de la lionne sans un mot, puis partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Hermione se laissa tomber sur le canapé à nouveau, elle venait de vivre tant d'émotions en quelques minutes qu'elle s'endormit aussitôt. Elle espérait tant qu'en se réveillant tout soit normal à nouveau, que Zabini n'ait rien dit.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il agît comme un adulte et n'en parla à personne les jours qui suivirent, pas même à Malfoy. Pourquoi ? Lui-même ne savait pas, il ne s'imaginait juste pas annoncer une telle chose à qui que ce soit. Et puis, si Harry l'apprenait à cause de Zabini, Draco ne lui pardonnerait jamais. De toute façon, Blaise était las lui aussi d'obéir aux ordres du Mal. Il ne voulait pas être quelqu'un de bien, mais il ne voulait pas rendre le Mal encore plus puissant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Alors il laissa couler, tout comme Draco.

 **ooOOoo**

Le mois de Novembre arriva vite. Le froid se faisait de plus en plus dur à supporter pour Hermione. L'absence de Ginny aussi. Elle traînait de moins en moins avec le Trio d'Or et la brune ne pouvait rien y faire, puisqu'elle ne pouvait arranger les choses qu'en dévoilant la vérité à tout le monde, et ce n'était pas possible pour l'instant. Au contraire, elle faisait des efforts pour être encore plus avec Harry et Ron qu'avant, elle se montrait forte et joyeuse. Les deux amis avaient donc abandonné tout soupçon envers elle.

Zabini, lui, évitait Hermione comme la peste. Elle ne le voyait plus en dehors des rondes. Se retrouver en face d'elle, c'était comme revoir sa tante. Il n'y arrivait plus désormais.

Un mercredi, en fin de journée, Hermione se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur Lupin. Maintenant que Rogue n'était plus au château, elle se demandait qui allait bien pouvoir lui faire sa potion tue-loup, et elle voulut se proposer si jamais il n'y avait personne pour l'aider. Elle avait peur que ce ne soit pas très bon pour sa maladie de se soumettre à l'odeur de tous les produits, mais qu'importe. On ne pouvait pas l'aider, mais elle elle le pouvait encore, aider les autres. À quelques mètres du bureau, elle tomba sur Malfoy et Nott qui semblaient à nouveau avoir un différent. Elle se mit à marcher plus vite pour qu'ils ne l'arrêtent pas. Draco la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre dans la pièce, sans un mot.

\- C'est très gentil de votre part de vous soucier de moi Hermione, mais j'ai bien trouvé quelqu'un qui m'a fait une très grande réserve, je pourrai donc me passer de vos talents. Sourit le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Tant mieux, mais n'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi si jamais il ne vous en reste plus et qu'il vous est impossible d'attendre les prochaines.

\- Merci Hermione. Mais je pense que vous auriez plutôt besoin de vous reposer.

Elle le regarda avec incompréhension.

\- Vos cernes. Elles vous arrivent presque aux joues.

\- Oh, **Hermione baissa la tête et rigola nerveusement** , ce n'est rien. Je lis peut-être trop la nuit.

Remus la scruta attentivement, ses mains tremblaient et elle semblait avoir maigri, un peu trop. Son visage se creusait, elle faisait plus vieille que son âge.

\- Oui, c'est peut-être ça. **Répondit-il, les sourcils froncés.**

\- Bon, bonne soirée à vous Remus, au revoir.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, elle était déjà sortie. La jeune sorcière cachait quelque chose visiblement. Quelque chose qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher. La tumeur prenait définitivement le dessus.

Quel ne fut pas le choc d'Hermione lorsqu'elle sortit du bureau et trouva Nott planté devant elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Nott ?

Malfoy et lui s'étaient sûrement engueulés assez méchamment, alors comme d'habitude il allait se venger sur elle.

\- On tremble ? Je sais que je fais peur, que les Gryffondors sont très peureux.. Mais de là à trembler.. Si tu veux je peux arrêter ça.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, il s'empara de ses mains et les serra si fort qu'elle crût que les os de ses doigts allaient se briser. Elle retenu un cri en se mordant les lèvres.

\- Lâche-moi pauvre..

Tout à coup, Malfoy surgit de nulle part et poussa Theodore si fort qu'il se cogna contre le mur à côté, emportant presque Hermione dans sa chute mais elle dégagea ses mains de son emprise aussitôt. Enragé, Draco lui fonça dessus, le relevant en le tirant par le t-shirt pour le pousser à nouveau. Cette fois-ci Nott se retrouva étalé dans le couloir.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'approcher d'elle ! **Malfoy essayait de parler le plus doucement possible pour que le professeur ne les entende pas. Mais Hermione voyait bien qu'il avait envie de crier de toutes ses forces.**

Nott se releva péniblement, rouge de honte, il fit face à Draco.

\- Je le fais à ta place, j'obéis aux ordres puisque toi tu as décidé de te rebeller.

Et encore une fois, Theodore se retrouva à terre. Il n'essaya même plus de se relever. Draco, toujours debout, se mit au dessus de lui. Les poings serrés, il l'épia longuement.

\- Tu ne fais rien du tout. Et tu ne feras plus rien. Cet ordre ne t'a pas été adressé. Ni à toi, ni à Blaise, mais à moi. Je suis le seul à décider si je dois obéir ou non. Retente quoique ce soit Nott, et tu seras le premier que je tuerai lors de la bataille. Si ce n'est avant. Maintenant tu dégages, et vite.

Dans ces moments-là, personne n'osait répliquer. Theodore s'exécuta en vitesse, ignorant Hermione qui était restée dans un coin, terrifiée. Malfoy prit quelques minutes pour se calmer, puis il releva la tête vers la Gryffondor. Celle-ci se recula aussitôt. Pourtant, le visage du blond n'exprimait plus rien, pas même une once de haine envers elle. Il resta impassible. Mais Hermione remarqua qu'il avait envie de dire quelque chose, cependant il ne réussit pas. Il tourna la tête quelques secondes, puis regarda la brune une dernière fois, et il s'en alla sans un mot.

Draco mit du temps à rentrer, et lorsqu'il le fit, il trouva Blaise sur le canapé du salon. Il lui lança un regard dur.

\- Theodore m'a tout raconté.

\- Je m'en doutais bien venant de sa part.

\- N'obéis plus si tu veux, mais ne t'en prends pas aux nôtres. Il va vraiment finir par envoyer des mangemorts pour te tuer, tu te mets en danger.

\- Je ne fais pas ça pour lui, ni pour moi, mais pour mes parents et surtout ma mère. Ils auront leur vengeance. Il ne me fera rien, je le sais. Je connais son plan.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, après tout c'est ton problème. Mais j'aimerais juste savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi Granger ? Pourquoi la défendre elle, et pas Potter ou Weasley ? Si tu veux tant te rebeller, fais-le jusqu'au bout.

Pour la première fois, le serpent ne sut quoi répliquer.

\- Je sais que tu serais capable de faire croire que tu tiens à Granger pour énerver le maître.. Avec ce qu'elle a fait au Ministère en sixième année, il la déteste sûrement tout autant que Potter désormais.. Mais ce que je vais te dire là, je te le dis pour toi, et non pour le Lord. Que tu fasses semblant ou non, ne t'accroche jamais à elle. Jamais.

Draco regarda intensément son ami, ne sachant toujours pas quoi lui dire. Il n'arrivait même plus à penser. Il ne voulait rien accepter. Alors il le contourna et alla se prendre un verre de whisky pur feu, tournant le dos à Blaise. Celui-ci soupira, imaginant bien que le blond ne comptait pas lui répondre.

\- Bon, on se voit au dîner alors.

* * *

Et voilàààà pour le chapitre 7. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Encore désolé pour l'attente. J'espère que vous appréciez ce chapitre. Quel est votre moment préféré ? Alors, Draco qui décide de ne plus obéir et de ne pas s'en prendre au Trio d'Or et plus particulièrement à Hermione, pourquoi selon vous, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec ses parents ? Le raisonnement de Ginny ?La réaction de Blaise face à l'annonce d'Hermione ? La fin ? Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione a bien pu faire au Ministère, lors de l'affrontement avec les mangemorts ? Pourquoi donc Blaise lui donne-t-il ce conseil ?

J'attends vos avis avec hâte. Merci encore pour vos reviews ! Bises :-)


	9. VIII - Darcy

Désolé pour ma longueeee absence. Je termine ma première année de fac alors je reviens tout doucement..

Merci beaucoup pour vos avis qui me font très plaisir. Continuez, ça m'encourage beaucoup et c'est grâce à ça que je n'abandonne pas. :-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, sentant que quelque chose la gênait.. Elle soupira d'exaspération, elle saignait du nez, encore. Elle avait du mettre du temps à s'en rendre compte car le sang avait atteint son cou, coulant jusque sa nuque. Elle se leva en bombe, mais son mal de tête soudain l'empêcha de courir. Elle s'en mettait partout, elle en perdait beaucoup plus que d'habitude.

Il était quatre heures du matin, la brune ne trouva pas le courage de prendre une douche. Elle se débarbouilla et fila dans la salon, elle avait l'impression d'être glacée et elle n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer. Hermione s'assit près de la cheminée, toute tremblante. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Blaise était couché sur le canapé derrière elle. Réveillé par les précipitations de la brune, il la regarda longuement, perdu dans ses longs cheveux bruns aux boucles dorées. Il se demanda de quoi elle pouvait souffrir cette fois-ci. Il remarqua une tâche rouge sur son arrière-bras.. Son nez, encore. C'était de pire en pire.

Les maux de tête étaient violents, Hermione n'arrivait pas à rester assise dans le vide, elle se leva donc pour s'installer dans le fauteuil. Elle finit par remarquer Blaise, elle fit de gros yeux sur le coup mais la fatigue prit le dessus, en quelques secondes elle ne faisait déjà plus attention à lui. Pourtant, il ne la lâcha pas du regard, alors Hermione le lui rendit. Ils se regardèrent longuement, silencieusement. Le Serpentard remarqua que les cernes de la brune s'allongeaient de jour en jour, elles ressemblaient presque à des coquards. Ses joues étaient plus creuses que jamais, son teint était aussi blanc que la neige, ses yeux s'éteignaient un peu plus chaque jour. Il se demanda alors si ses amis lui changeaient les idées.. Il se surprit à leur en vouloir de ne pas l'aider, parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'aider, lui, c'était ainsi et cela ne pouvait pas changer. Mais au fond de lui il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione finisse comme sa tante, à souffrir et mourir seule, c'était trop dur, surtout pour une personne de son âge. Et il culpabilisait, énormément, il avait l'impression de laisser sa tante mourir seule une deuxième fois. Il ne l'avait jamais vue durant sa maladie, il n'avait donc jamais pu l'aider. Et là, il avait une personne atteinte de la même maladie face lui, et il ne l'aidait pas non plus.

Lorsque Hermione lui avait avoué sa maladie, Blaise avait songé à quitter le poste de préfet-en-chef. Il était hanté à l'idée de se réveiller un matin et la retrouver morte. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait finalement. Il savait que le souvenir de sa tante lui reviendrait en tête, et il se sentirait coupable. Il repensa soudainement à Draco. Il savait désormais qu'il faisait tout ça pour énerver le Maître, qu'il n'en avait plus rien à faire de tout ça, la bataille et les mangemorts. Mais il allait trop loin, surtout avec la Gryffondor, et cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Blaise. Surtout depuis qu'il avait appris qu'elle était malade. La sorcière la plus brillante de sa promotion allait faire souffrir toutes les personnes autour d'elle. Mais après tout, n'était-elle pas celle qui souffrait le plus dans l'histoire ?

Pendant quelques secondes, Blaise se sentit ridicule à l'idée d'haïr Hermione. Il s'en voulait de ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir certains soirs, ses amis et lui. Il la haïssait car on lui avait appris à détester les sangs impurs, mais elle ne lui avait jamais rien fait. Lui et ses amis lui avaient fait les pires malheurs, pourtant elle ne semblait pas leur en vouloir, elle ne leur avait jamais rien fait. Elle n'en voulait à personne alors que le pire des malheurs lui était tombé dessus. Et le Serpentard se sentait terriblement honteux. S'il venait à souffrir d'une telle chose, il en voudrait au monde entier, même à ses parents.

Hermione mit fin à leur long regard, elle s'endormit tout doucement. Blaise soupira longuement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait peur pour son ami. Draco allait se faire avoir à son propre jeu.

Engourdi, Blaise se leva péniblement pour aller terminer sa courte nuit dans sa chambre. Il passa près d'Hermione, la regarda pendant quelques secondes, puis il déposa une couverture sur elle lorsqu'il remarqua que ses mains tremblaient toujours. Il se détourna aussitôt, épuisé.

\- Que l'on me tue lors de la bataille. **Chuchota-t-elle, probablement en train de rêver.**

Blaise, de dos, se figea suite à ces paroles, horrifié. Entendre ces mots d'une fille qu'il avait toujours détesté, mais dont il n'avait jamais douté du courage et de l'intelligence.. _Alors la maladie est en train de la détruire à ce point-là_ , se dit-il..

Une fois dans son lit, il fut parcouru d'un frisson en se remémorant ce qu'Hermione venait de dire.. Et il ne réussit pas à s'endormir.

 **oOOo**

En histoire de la magie, Blaise ne cessait d'observer Draco à ses côtés. Le blond n'écoutait rien du cours, la tête posée sur sa main il griffonnait sur sa feuille, le regard dans le vide. Blaise soupira, le comportement de son ami l'agaçait tout comme il lui faisait peur. Suite à la scène de cette nuit avec Hermione, le Serpentard n'avait pas dormi. Il était fatigué et donc facilement irritable, il fallait qu'il parle avec Draco une bonne fois pour toute. Devait-il lui dire pour la maladie d'Hermione ? Non, ce serait l'inciter à se préoccuper d'elle. Parce que oui, Blaise avait du mal à se l'admettre, mais son meilleur ami se préoccupait de leur pire ennemie. Pour énerver le Maître ou simplement car il y tenait vraiment, mais il se souciait d'elle, sans pour autant le montrer. Lui parler de la maladie, ce serait comme si Blaise acceptait le fait que Draco tenait à la Gryffondor, et il fallait le convaincre du contraire. Il devait ramener le blond à la raison, ce n'était pas le bon moyen pour contrarier le Maître. Draco finirait par perdre, que ce soit avec le côté du Mal ou avec Hermione. Il devait la haïr et se battre contre elle, comme il l'avait fait pendant toute sa scolarité à Poudlard, pour son propre bien.

\- Qu'en était-il de la réaction des Géants suite à cette guerre ?

Quel ne fut pas le choc pour Harry, Ron et même Blaise d'entendre Hermione participer en classe.. Voilà des semaines qu'elle ne l'avait plus fait. Au son de sa voix, Draco releva la tête vers elle, les sourcils froncés. Blaise serra les dents, pour ça il était capable de revenir à la réalité.

 **oOOo**

\- Il y a un peu de soleil du coup on va un peu se balader, tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ?

Harry essayait de convaincre Ginny pour qu'elle sorte un peu. Hermione et Ron restèrent à l'écart, le cœur de la brune se serra lorsque son amie refusa catégoriquement en lui lançant un regard mauvais. Elle ne s'en remettait pas, elle n'accepterait jamais, et cela ne faisait que confirmer les pensées d'Hermione. Elle ne devait pas le dire à Harry et Ron. À plus personne. À part faire souffrir la personne, cela ne menait à rien. Elle souffrait déjà bien assez, elle n'avait pas besoin de devoir supporter le mal-être des autres ou cela allait la tuer avant que la maladie ne le fasse.

Le soleil caressait le visage de la Gryffondor, elle se sentait plutôt bien. Elle avait quelques vertiges, mais elle espérait passer un bon moment. Lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur un rocher en silence, Hermione repensa à Draco. La façon dont il l'avait protégée face à Nott, le regard qu'il lui avait lancé et cette impression qu'il ne ressentait plus aucune haine envers elle.. Elle se posait trop de questions, et elle ne sut si c'était la tumeur qui la rendait folle, mais elle avait envie de lui parler. De poser des questions à son ennemi pour savoir s'il l'avait ''sauvée'' pour énerver les mangemorts ou pour son propre bien à elle. Elle voulait savoir si elle pouvait le remercier ou si elle devait le haïr encore plus à l'idée de n'être qu'un pantin dans sa vengeance. Et elle mourrait d'envie de connaître la vérité sur ce petit manège, pourquoi cherchait-il à provoquer la colère de son propre camp ? Il se rebellait et elle avait la vague impression que certes, il ne voudrait jamais être du côté du bien, mais il ne voulait plus faire partie du côté du mal. Elle n'y comprenait plus rien. Elle savait qu'elle avait d'autres priorités, comme sa maladie ou la bataille, mais elle était hantée par son comportement. Hermione devait comprendre.

\- Hermione ? Comment ça se passe avec Zabini ? **Demanda Ron en la regardant avec inquiétude**

\- Ca va Ronald, ne t'en fais pas. On ne se voit que très peu et lorsque c'est le cas, on ne se parle même pas.

Zabini. Elle repensa à ce matin, quand elle s'était réveillée avec une couverture sur elle, déposée par Zabini lui-même. Et le long regard qu'ils s'étaient échangé. Voilà qu'un autre de ses ennemis commençait à changer face à elle. Et lorsqu'elle se dit ceci, elle comprit que cela ne pouvait être qu'un piège. Ils étaient deux à.. se soucier d'elle ? C'était forcément pour la faire souffrir au final et nuire à Harry. Ou était-ce à cause du fait qu'elle lui avait avoué pour sa maladie ?

Elle jouait avec une pierre depuis un moment, énervée à cause de toutes ces questions sans réponses, elle la lança en grognant. Harry et Ron la regardèrent comme si elle était devenue folle. Hermione rougit, elle ne comprit pas sa réaction, c'est comme si son cerveau avait réagi sans qu'elle n'en soit avertie. La tumeur lui jouait des tours.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Bien sûr, je suis juste terriblement fatiguée. Je crois que je ne suis pas prête Harry. **Hermione mentit pour détourner leur attention**

Harry soupira et posa un bras sur les épaules de sa meilleure amie pour la réconforter.

\- Personne n'est prêt, mais une fois le jour venu nous aurons bien assez de force pour nous battre, crois-moi.

Hermione eut envie de rire intérieurement. La bataille n'arriverait certainement pas avant quelques mois et elle se dit que ce serait miraculeux si elle pouvait encore bouger un petit doigt à ce stade-là. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'Elu pour profiter de ce petit moment de bonheur au soleil.

\- Tu as raison..

 **oOOo**

Blaise avait réussi à convaincre Draco de venir boire un verre dans l'appartement des préfets. Il lui tendit un grand verre de whisky pur feu et s'assit sur le canapé, en face de lui. Le blond le bu d'une traite, ce qui fit Blaise soupirer.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide Draco.

Celui-ci se mit à rire nerveusement.

\- D'aide ? J'ai toujours su me débrouiller seul.

\- Arrête de te croire invincible, tu ne vas pas te battre tout seul contre le côté du bien ET celui du mal.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me résonner. J'ai déjà tout décidé. Je n'ai rien de plus à te dire Blaise.

Son ami bouillonnait en lui. Il ne supportait plus tous ces petits secrets.

\- Je n'ai pas plus envie que toi de me battre, mais en attendant je ne me donne pas en spectacle comme toi tu le fais avec Granger.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de te mêler de tes affaires. On a déjà parlé de ça. **Le blond abordait désormais un regard froid et mauvais**

\- C'est ce que je fais, merde. Tu es mon seul ami ici. Et je sais que tu vas finir par te faire avoir à ton propre jeu. Tu vas perdre Draco.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, il ne me fera rien. **Siffla le blond**

\- Je ne parle pas forcément de lui ! **Blaise venait tout bonnement d'hurler, à bout de nerfs. Il avait l'impression de parler dans le vide et cela l'irritait au plus haut point.**

Draco le regarda avec de gros yeux, il allait s'énerver lui aussi. Mais Blaise n'était pas prêt à laisser son ami se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il perdra face à Voldemort, tout comme il perdra face à Hermione Granger. Et Blaise se demanda alors lequel des deux était le plus redoutable.

\- J'arrive plus à te comprendre. Je ne te reconnais plus. Tu avais déjà énormément changé lorsque tu es devenu mangemort, encore plus lorsque tous ces mangemorts, ton propre camp, ont violé ta mère sous les ordres du Maître et je comprends que tu veuilles te venger, je suis prêt à être à tes côtés le jour où cela arrivera. Mais par Merlin, ne t'approche pas de cette sang-de-bourbe.

Il avait osé aborder le sujet. Blaise avait malheureusement assisté à cette horrible scène, aux côtés de Draco. Celui-ci avait été forcé à regarder sa mère se faire violer tandis que son père se faisait torturer, tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas tué Dumbledore lui-même. Blaise se rappelait très bien du regard de son ami à ce moment-là, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi terrorisé et écoeuré, il était devenu aussi blanc qu'une aspirine. Et il avait voulu défendre sa mère, s'interposer. Alors le Maître lui avait lancé plusieurs Endoloris. Blaise n'avait rien pu faire, et encore aujourd'hui il le regrettait plus que jamais. Il n'avait plus jamais voulu y repenser, cela avait été l'épreuve la plus dure à supporter et pourtant il n'avait fait que regarder, il n'avait rien subi comparer à Draco ou sa mère. Et son meilleur ami s'était brisé ce jour-là, Blaise savait que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant et personne n'arriverait à le reconstruire, personne. Cela ne servait donc à rien qu'il s'enfonce encore plus tout droit en enfer, il y était déjà bien assez.

Le blond avait détourné le regard, Blaise voyait bien qu'il était prêt à lui sauter dessus, mais il fallait qu'il réalise. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

\- Tu as déjà bien assez souffert avec cette punition. Ne t'en inflige pas une autre avec Granger. Il y a d'autres moyens de se venger du Maître.

Le verre de Draco explosa entre ses mains. Il ne bougea pas, il laissa sa main libérer un fil de sang qui s'écrasa sur le sol froid et lança un regard si vil à son ami que celui-ci en frissonna.

\- Continue Blaise, et tu seras seul lors de la bataille. Et je serai le premier à te laisser crever.

Blaise déglutit. Le blond avait toujours été têtu, et il n'était pas prêt à écouter qui que ce soit. Mais le préfet ne se laissa pas abattre.

\- Très bien. Alors je serai le premier à te laisser te jeter droit dans la gueule du diable. Tu ne sais pas tout Draco, je t'aurais prévenu.

Et sur ces mots, Blaise quitta l'appartement. Ils ne s'échangèrent plus un mot pendant près d'une semaine.

 **ooOOoo**

Et cette semaine était passée bien trop lentement aux yeux d'Hermione. Il y avait des jours avec, aujourd'hui était un jour sans. Elle souffrait terriblement, c'était d'ailleurs la première fois que sa tumeur lui faisait un tel effet, cela en devenait insupportable. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'avait eu que trois heures de cours dans la journée. Mais c'était déjà trop. La brune se mit à paniquer quand, presque arrivée à son appartement pour aller se reposer, sa vision devint floue. Elle fut prise d'énormes vertiges et elle avait l'impression que sa vue s'affaiblissait.

\- Non.. Non.. **Souffla-t-elle**

Elle l'avait lu dans des livres de médecine moldue, que l'on pouvait devenir aveugle avec une tumeur au cerveau. De peur, elle se mit à trembler. Elle préférait mourir que perdre la vue. Voir la magie qu'elle pouvait produire était l'une des dernières choses qui la rendait heureuse. Elle ne pouvait pas renoncer à ça.

Lorsque Hermione entra dans l'appartement, elle manqua de trébucher bien que rien ne se trouvait sur son chemin, elle se rattrapa en s'appuyant sur le rebord de la cheminée. Draco, dont Hermione n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence, se releva d'un bond. Pendant quelques secondes, il hésita à se rapprocher, mais lorsque Hermione releva la tête il se stoppa net. La brune se frotta les yeux, comme si cela allait enlever cette impression de vision floue. Cela ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de voir que le Serpentard se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle, la bouche entre-ouverte mais dont aucun son ne sortait. Elle l'ignora pendant un instant, toujours accrochée à la cheminée pour reprendre son souffle. Elle paniquait tant, elle avait peur de s'évanouir. Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment, elle se dirigea alors vers le fauteuil. En silence, Draco se rassit à son tour. Il attrapa son verre de Whisky Pur Feu et le bu lentement, tout en scrutant Hermione. Celle-ci réussit à se calmer, mais sa vision demeurait floue.

\- Est-ce que Nott a tenté de t'approcher en cachette depuis la dernière fois ? **Demanda le blond après un long silence**

Hermione, perdue dans les flammes de la cheminée, releva la tête vers son ennemi, surprise. Elle considéra sa question pendant quelques minutes.

\- Non. **Répondit-elle tout simplement**

Il hocha la tête. Elle fronça les sourcils et se mit à observer le Serpentard à son tour. Celui-ci planta son regard dans le sien et demeura impassible. Et comme la dernière fois, ce qui surprenait toujours autant Hermione, Draco n'avait plus une once de haine dans ses yeux. Ce qui déstabilisa la brune et elle fut soudainement prise d'un violent mal de tête, son visage se crispa sous la douleur. Draco se détourna, comme si la regarder aussi intensément le gênait. Son regard se perdit dans le vide, ce qui l'aida à se confesser.

\- J'ai lu Orgueil et Préjugés. Est-ce parce que je m'ennuyais terriblement ou parce que ton amour étrange pour ce livre m'a intrigué.. Je n'en sais rien. **Il se mit à rire nerveusement.** Par Merlin, j'ai lu un pauvre livre moldu. Qui plus est se trouve être un livre sur un amour purement irréel et inconcevable. Comme si Darcy était un sang-pur et Elizabeth une sang-impur. Complètement impossible. Pourtant, j'ai aimé le lire. Est-ce ridicule de ma part ? Oui, peut-être.

Et ce qu'il trouvait encore plus ridicule, c'est qu'au fond de lui il souhaitait qu'un tel amour puisse exister. Hermione le regarda, bouche bée. Comme si elle venait de réaliser pour la première fois que son ennemi de toujours pouvait être.. humain. Elle avait envie de rire nerveusement elle aussi, elle s'était toujours dit qu'un tel amour pouvait exister. Et depuis qu'elle avait appris pour sa maladie, elle s'était aussi dit que si on ne pouvait plus croire en l'amour, alors autant ne plus croire en la vie. Que ce soit l'amour de ses parents, de ses amis ou d'un homme, c'était dans les pires situations que nous en avions besoin.

\- Je préfère croire en un amour ridicule plutôt qu'en un monde noir, rempli uniquement de personnes au sang-pur. **Répliqua-t-elle, en observant la réaction de Draco.**

Celui-ci comprit bien le sens de cette réponse, que c'était une sorte de provocation. Pourtant, pour la première fois de sa vie, cela ne lui fit rien, il ne partit pas au quart de tour comme il l'aurait toujours fait autrefois. Au contraire, il sourit.

\- Bien évidemment, Granger. Autrement, je ne t'aurais jamais racheté ce foutu livre.

Cette réplique surprit Hermione sur le coup, mais elle sourit légèrement à son tour. Draco distingua ce sourire et cela le perturba. Il ne la voyait plus sourire depuis leur rentrée et ce fut la première fois en plus de sept ans qu'il provoqua un sourire sur le visage de la Gryffondor. Il ne sut quoi penser de tout ceci, jamais il n'aurait pensé se retrouver dans une telle situation. Mais dans tous les cas, cela ne le dégoutait plus d'être face à elle. Cela le dégoutait encore moins de la voir sourire. Et grâce à cet échange il oublia tout, la bataille, sa haine envers le côté du Mal, sa mère, la vengeance.. Et pendant un instant, il souhaita être Darcy.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle entretenait une conversation quoique étrange mais normal avec Draco Malfoy, et elle l'avait fait sourire, sincèrement. Et elle s'était surpris à apprécier voir de l'humanité sur le visage du blond. Elle devenait folle, ce n'était pas possible autrement. La tumeur la faisait halluciner, tout lui semblait irréel. Elle ne pouvait pas sympathiser avec son ennemi, pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'ils allaient devoir s'affronter dans quelques mois. Pourquoi réagissait-il de cette façon avec elle ? Pourquoi elle ? Celle qu'il avait tant détestée, peut-être même plus que Harry. Elle voulut lui poser ces questions, mais elle sentit soudainement un fil de sang couler le long de son oreille droite. Elle se leva en trombe, prise de panique à nouveau. Ses oreilles se mirent à siffler si fort que cela lui arracha une grimace, elle n'entendait plus rien tout comme elle était presque sur le point de devenir aveugle. Elle n'entendit pas les paroles de Draco, qui semblait s'éloigner alors qu'elle n'était même pas encore sortie de l'appartement.

Une fois en dehors, elle courut. Elle manqua de tomber plusieurs fois, mais la peur lui permettait de se ressaisir et elle parvint à atteindre l'infirmerie. Heureusement, Pompom n'avait aucun patient et Hermione n'avait croisé personne en chemin. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux devant l'entrée du bureau de l'infirmière.

\- S'il vous plaît.. **Ses paroles furent presque inaudibles, la brune était sur le point de s'évanouir.**

Pompom réussit tout de même à l'entendre. Lorsqu'elle découvrit Hermione à ses pieds, elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, horrifiée. La jeune sorcière avait du sang qui coulait jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine, ses yeux étaient si rouges que l'on avait l'impression qu'ils allaient éclater, elle était aussi blanche que la neige.

\- Miss.. **Chuchota l'infirmière, encore terrifiée face à une telle scène.**

Elle s'agenouilla face à elle, et contre toute attente, Hermione se jeta dans ses bras. Elle craqua, lessivée de tout ça, elle explosa en sanglots. Des sanglots sourds ou bruyants, elle déversa plus de larmes que son corps pouvait lui permettre. Pompom la serra fort dans ses bras, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre.

\- J'ai l'impression que je vais bientôt perdre la vue, je perds mon équilibre.. Les médicaments n'ont jamais fait effet. Je.. Je n'arrive plus à suivre en cours et je commence à me désintéresser de ce que j'aime vraiment. J'en viens parfois à ne plus supporter mes propres amis, ceux qui m'ont tant apporté. J'ai des crises de panique, je ne dors plus et je.. **la sorcière eut du mal à se l'avouer,** je commence à ressentir des choses anormales pour un être que j'ai méprisé pendant tant d'années.. Plus rien ne va et je souffre, par Merlin je souffre horriblement et ce chaque jour. Et je vais finir par faire souffrir toutes les personnes qui m'entourent et je préfère encore mourir plutôt que de voir ça. La mort me paraît si paisible. Les rêves dans lesquels je meurs sont les meilleurs que j'ai pu faire.

L'infirmière de Poudlard ravala un sanglot à l'entente de ces derniers mots.

* * *

Tadam. Chapitre 8. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? La conversation Draco/Blaise, Hermione/Draco ? Le moment Blaise/Hermione ? La confession d'Hermione à Pompom ? La révélation sur ce qui est arrivé à la mère de Draco? J'attends vos avis avec hâte, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.

Merci de m'avoir lue.

Bises :-)


	10. IX - Le début de la fin

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews qui m'encouragent beaucoup. Vous êtes toujours aussi gentilles :-)

Merci **konosuke** c'est gentil !

Je suis contente d'avoir égayé ta journée **eury** , ça me fait plaisir haha.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour le chapitre 9.

* * *

Le temps semblait passer à vitesse grand V à Poudlard. Le mois de décembre approchait à grand pas. De plus, décembre signifiait Noël. Ce que Hermione redoutait plus que tout puisqu'elle allait célébrer avec la famille Weasley. Comment allait-elle faire pour tout leur cacher ? Y arriverait-elle ? Elle allait aussi voir ses parents. Au fond d'elle, elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle ne voulait pas se dire que ce serait sûrement la dernière fois qu'elle les verrait.. Mais après tout, elle avait tant de choses à leur dire avant que cela n'arrive.. Il fallait donc qu'elle y aille malgré ses peurs.

Depuis la nuit où Draco Malfoy s'était en quelque sorte confessé à Hermione, ils ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole. La brune remarquait bien que le Serpentard ne la lâchait pas du regard dès qu'ils se croisaient et qu'il se détournait aussitôt lorsqu'elle tournait la tête vers lui. Elle ne comprenait plus, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec une personne qui l'avait détestée pendant tant d'années et qui se battrait contre elle lors de la bataille à venir.. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi avec elle ? Au début elle pensait qu'il faisait ça pour atteindre Harry, mais il ne le faisait jamais face à lui. Etait-ce pour énerver Zabini, Nott et Parkinson ? Ce n'était pas logique, de ce que la lionne avait pu voir, il n'en avait plus rien à faire d'eux. Pour enrager le Lord ?

Après tout, voulait-il vraiment la faire souffrir comme il l'avait dit un jour ? C'était difficile à admettre pour la brune, mais son ennemi de toujours n'avait rien de mal attentionné envers elle. Et ça, elle l'avait compris le jour où il avait osé affirmer devant ses amis que c'était bien lui qui avait racheté le livre d'Hermione. Depuis ce jour, elle n'a cessé de penser à lui, à son geste. Et pour la première fois, aucune pensée négative à son propos ne lui avait traversé l'esprit.

Cependant, Hermione s'était tout de même éloignée de lui, elle n'avait pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi il lui lançait des regards si insistants. C'était mieux ainsi. Elle redoutait bien trop le moment où elle allait devoir faire face au fait qu'elle tenait peut-être un peu trop à son plus grand ennemi. Mais était-il vraiment le pire de ses ennemis après tout ?

Depuis cette fameuse nuit où la brune avait aussi pensé qu'elle allait perdre la vue, sa tumeur semblait la laisser un peu tranquille. Certes, les maux de têtes étaient toujours aussi violents, mais elle se sentait un peu moins fatiguée et l'effet de flou dans sa vue s'était évaporé. Elle luttait chaque jour pour aller mieux moralement, et aujourd'hui était un de ses beaux jours où sa maladie semblait lui donner un peu de repos.

De plus, la Gryffondor avait rêvé de Cedric cette nuit. Elle ne pouvait même pas compter le nombre de fois où elle lui avait dit dans ce rêve qu'elle souhaitait rester avec lui. Mais le Poufsouffle continuait de la repousser. Même les personnes mortes qui apparaissaient dans les rêves d'Hermione n'étaient pas prêtes à la voir mourir. Qui pourrait supporter cette idée après tout..

Ce rêve lui avait aussi permis de penser à un autre homme plutôt que Malfoy, qui hantait très souvent ses nuits. Hermione eut un sourire en se levant, même si Cedric n'était plus là, il arrivait tout de même à lui redonner du courage.

Comme d'habitude depuis la rentrée, Hermione arriva en retard pour le petit-déjeuner. Alors que c'était dimanche, jour où l'on pouvait prendre le déjeuner un peu plus tard. Harry et Ron ne faisaient même plus attention à ses retards incessants. Ginny, elle, faisait comme si Hermione n'existait pas, tout simplement. Ce qui blessait énormément la brune. La sœur Weasley n'attendait qu'une chose pour lui reparler, qu'elle avoue enfin son énorme secret.

\- Le temps est exécrable aujourd'hui de ce que j'ai pu entrevoir. **Hermione tenta de détendre l'atmosphère alors qu'elle se forçait à manger des céréales pour faire plaisir à ses amis.**

\- Tu l'as dit, rien de pire que de la neige et de la pluie qui se mélangent. **Approuva l'Elu**

\- Je comprends pas comment cela se fait qu'un sort pour changer la météo n'ait pas encore vu le jour. **Ajouta Ron en engloutissant ses haricots.**

 _Et un sort qui guérisse les pires maladies_ , pensa Hermione..

\- La magie n'opère pas toujours malheureusement. **Railla Ginny en ne lâchant pas son amie du regard, la défiant.**

Hermione se racla la gorge, gênée. Elle aurait préféré que la rouquine continue de l'ignorer. Harry n'avait même pas fait gaffe à la remarque de sa petite-amie. En effet, il était bien trop occupé à scruter discrètement la table des Serpentards.

\- Ils trament quelque chose, c'est sûr. **Cracha Harry d'un air mauvais.**

\- Arrête un peu Harry.. **Chuchota Ron, qui n'osait pas se retourner de peur que les Serpentards comprennent qu'ils parlaient d'eux.**

\- Mais enfin, regarde-les ! Malfoy est sans cesse en train de donner des ordres à ses toutous, espèce de..

\- Tais-toi. **Pesta Hermione tout à coup, se retenant de crier.**

Ses amis la regardèrent avec de gros yeux, il y eut un long silence. La brune se racla la gorge et se retourna à son tour pour observer les Serpentards, afin de détourner l'attention.

En effet, Draco ne cessait de parler à Zabini ou Nott. Mais Hermione connaissait le regard qu'il leur lançait. Il leur donnait des ordres, certes, mais pas ceux qu'Harry pensait. Il leur demandait de le laisser tranquille, de se débrouiller seuls ou d'arrêter d'agir comme des abrutis. La brune commençait à le connaître, et cela lui faisait peur de penser une telle chose.

Le Serpentard sentit qu'un regard commençait à peser sur lui. Il releva les yeux vers la concernée et les planta dans les siens. Hermione se détourna aussi, sentant que ses joues devenaient rouges. Elle aurait du l'ignorer.

Cependant, l'Elu avait remarqué cet échange, et ses doutes avaient triplé. Sa meilleure amie lui cachait décidément beaucoup trop de choses. Mais Hermione eut la brillante idée de se lever de table pile au moment où Harry allait exprimer son mécontentement.

\- Je.. Je vous laisse, je vais faire un petit tour à la bibliothèque. **Elle était si confuse, elle avait besoin de partir loin de la Grande Salle**

\- 11h30 dans les cachots, n'oublie pas. **Lui rappela l'Elu**

Hermione hocha la tête sans grande conviction, l'esprit toujours ailleurs. Elle s'en alla d'un pas si pressé qu'elle ne remarqua pas que des yeux gris aussi glacés que la neige la suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de la salle. Un jeune garçon aux yeux verts avait tout vu, quant à lui.

 **oOOo**

Hermione passa récupérer un parchemin dans son appartement avant de rejoindre ses amis, elle devait se dépêcher ou elle allait être en retard, ce qui ne plairait pas à Harry. Elle l'agaçait bien assez ces temps-ci.

Zabini n'était pas là, ce qui était plutôt étonnant. Les derniers jours, il ne sortait plus trop de l'appartement, il voyait de moins en moins ses amis. Peut-être s'étaient-ils réconciliés.

Elle arriva dans un des grands cachots, que l'Elu avait réservé pour eux trois, complètement essoufflée et elle fut étonnée de ne pas s'évanouir devant l'entrée.

Pour ne pas changer, Harry lui lança quelques coups d'oeil suspicieux alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre le mur froid et poussiéreux pour se ressaisir.

\- Comment cela se fait que tu sois déjà là ? **Demanda Harry avec ironie**

Il était sur les nerfs depuis plus d'une semaine, et Hermione ne savait plus vraiment comment réagir face à lui.

\- Alors, où en étions-nous ? **La brune tenta de changer de sujet**

Ron regarda l'Elu. Celui-ci soupira. Elle avait déjà tout oublié de ce qu'ils avaient dit lors de leur dernier rendez-vous il y a quatre jours. Le rouquin se sentit mal à l'aise, Harry serra les dents.

\- Nous commencions à prévoir notre départ en janvier afin d'avancer dans nos recherches qui resteront à néant si nous restons ici. **Répondit-il d'un ton sec**

Hermione se racla la gorge. Elle se demanda si elle avait vraiment été présente lorsqu'ils en avaient parlé, car elle ne se souvenait absolument de rien. Pourtant, c'était tout de même une décision importante.

\- Cela implique donc que nous devons nous enfuir. Ce ne sera pas une chose facile pour ma part.. **Remarqua la lionne, qui pensa aussitôt à sa maladie mais aussi à son statut de préfète-en-chef. Comment pourrait-elle gérer tout ça ?**

\- Mais nous avons déjà parlé de ça Hermione !

Ce fut le point de non-retour pour Harry. Il regarda fixement sa meilleure amie pendant de longues minutes, dans un silence complet. L'atmosphère était devenue si pesante que Ron s'était mis à jouer avec ses mains. L'Elu pouvait voir de la panique dans les yeux d'Hermione, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il bouillonnait en lui. Cela faisait des mois qu'il supportait les mensonges, les réactions bizarres et l'attitude étrange de son amie, mais il n'y arrivait plus désormais. Le regard autrefois si pétillant de la Gryffondor était aujourd'hui éteint, son visage était aussi pâle que la mort elle-même et la faiblesse avait pris le dessus sur son éternel courage. Il ne la reconnaissait plus. Les regards de Malfoy, le temps qu'elle passait avec Zabini dans leur appartement, Ginny qui ne lui parlait subitement plus.. Harry ne pouvait même plus compter toutes les choses étranges qui se passaient avec Hermione.

Depuis la rentrée il n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire avouer quoique ce soit. Et l'Elu savait qu'il n'y arriverait jamais, il ne trouva alors qu'une seule solution.

\- Va-t-en. **Lâcha-t-il soudainement sans quitter son amie du regard**

Hermione en fut bouche bée, elle avait l'impression que l'on venait de l'assommer.

\- Pardon ?

\- Va-t-en Hermione. **Cette fois-ci Harry le cria, faisant sursauter Ron.**

La brune bafouilla, mais son meilleur ami ne semblait déjà plus l'écouter. Hermione chercha alors de l'aide vers Ron, mais celui-ci baissa la tête, gêné.

Elle sentait que des larmes lui montaient. Ce qu'elle avait tant redouté venait d'arriver, ses amis lui tournaient le dos car ils ne pouvaient plus supporter ses mensonges, car ils n'auraient jamais droit à la vérité. Elle pensait qu'elle y serait préparé, mais c'était si on venait de lui transpercer le cœur.

La lionne était en train de tout perdre, par sa faute. La maladie la détruisait elle, et indirectement tout son entourage. Alors qu'ils ne le savaient même pas. Alors qu'en serait-il s'ils apprenaient la vérité ? Ce serait dix mille fois pire.

\- D'accord. **Répondit-elle simplement, la gorge nouée.**

Et sur ces mots elle se détourna, tenta bien que mal de ravaler ses larmes et elle s'en alla.

 **oOOo**

Le soir, elle ne sortit pas de son appartement pour aller manger. Elle n'en eut pas le courage, Harry avait raison, elle l'avait complètement perdu.

Hermione ruminait quelques temps sur son fauteuil, puis la seconde d'après elle se rappelait que c'était de sa faute s'ils en étaient venus à ça. Elle allait les perdre parce qu'elle leur cachait que, bientôt, ce serait eux qui allait la perdre. _Quelle ironie_ , pensa-t-elle.

Le regard perdu dans les flammes dansant dans la cheminée, la brune se demanda alors si elle ne devait pas écouter Ginny au final, et tout leur avouer. Mais elle savait au fond d'elle que ce serait pire que tout. Harry n'accepterait jamais de laisser son amie mourir d'une pauvre maladie moldue, il se détournerait de son but le plus important qui était de vaincre le Lord pour ramener le côté du bien à sa puissance initiale. Il fallait sauver le monde de la magie, c'était le plus important ?

Mais après tout, qu'allait devenir la magie sans l'une de ses brillantes sorcières ? À quoi bon sauver un monde où Hermione Granger n'en ferait plus partie ?

Ce serait la première pensée de Harry s'il apprenait la vérité, c'était pourquoi elle avait décidé depuis le début de ne jamais rien révéler.

La lionne fut soudainement interrompue dans ses pensées par l'entrée de McGonagall. Hermione se leva d'un bond, ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire tourner mais elle tenta de dissimuler cette gêne, affichant un air surpris sur son visage.

\- Madame la directrice ?

\- Miss Granger, j'aurais besoin de vous. **Annonça gravement la directrice de Poudlard**

\- Bien sûr, je vous écoute. **Hermione s'approcha un peu plus**

\- Voyez-vous, Rusard a surpris un élève de Serpentard en sixième année en train de peindre un mur des cachots en fin d'après-midi. Un message qui incitait tous les Serpentards à rejoindre le côté du mal dès que possible, et bien évidemment lors de la bataille, cela va de soit.

Hermione resta sans voix devant une telle horreur. Alors voilà, cela commençait pour de vrai. Toute la réalité lui retomba dessus, elle qui avait oublié tout ceci avec ses problèmes de santé.

\- C'est horrible.. **Ce fut la seule chose qu'elle trouva à dire, la main plaquée sur sa bouche**

\- En effet. Il sera sévèrement puni. Et c'est ici que vous intervenez. Vous l'emmènerez demain soir dans la forêt interdite.

La brune fronça les sourcils et se demanda si elle avait bien entendu. Elle avait du rêver, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

\- Dans la forêt interdite ?

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Rusard ne sera pas très loin, vous vous doutez bien que je ne vous laisserai pas seule étant donné les circonstances.

\- Je ne comprends pas.. Zabini y serait plus apte que moi et vous savez bien pourquoi Madame la directrice. **Répliqua Hermione avec incompréhension**

\- Je voudrais montrer aux Serpentards que nous n'avons pas peur de celui qu'ils idolâtrent. Et encore moins d'eux. Il faut que les Gryffondors soient plus forts face à la peur, vous comprenez. De toute manière, Zabini est à l'infirmerie, n'êtes-vous pas au courant ? **McGonagall haussa les sourcils.**

Hermione se posa contre une étagère, ce fut trop de nouvelles à encaisser. La directrice tapota l'épaule de son élève.

\- Ca va aller. Je compte sur vous.

Et elle partie aussitôt ces mots dits, comme si elle ne voulait pas laisser le choix à Hermione.

La directrice avait perdu la tête. Cette menace de guerre lui avait bousillé le cerveau, même celui d'Hermione avec une tumeur se portait mieux. Pourquoi l'envoyer dans un tel endroit avec de tels dangers ?

Mais elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Elle avait été bien assez lâche, il fallait qu'elle se rattrape.

Cependant, elle ne réussit pas à dormir de la nuit. Elle sentait déjà le stress monter, et cela ne faisait qu'empirer ses maux de tête.

 **oOOo**

Après avoir longuement réfléchi, Hermione décida d'aller voir Zabini plutôt que de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle redoutait tant le moment où elle reverrait Harry et Ron. Comme si Ginny n'avait pas été assez.

Par chance, l'infirmerie était déjà ouverte aux visites et le préfet était réveillé. Elle avait besoin de réponses.

Le choc qui s'afficha sur le visage de Blaise quand il vu Hermione s'approcher aurait presque fait rire la lionne.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici Granger ? **Pesta le Serpentard en se redressant légèrement**

Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement lorsqu'elle aperçut l'oeil gauche de Zabini. Il était si amoché qu'il était complètement refermé et était aussi gros qu'une boursouflet. Le pansement que Blaise venait de retirer juste avant que la préfète n'arrive était couvert de sang.

Hermione soupira.

\- Malfoy ? **Demanda-t-elle en pointant la blessure de Blaise**

Zabini aurait voulu lui dire que c'était bien lui, ainsi peut-être elle arrêterait de prendre part au petit jeu du blond. Peut-être qu'elle le rejetterait plutôt que de le laisser s'accrocher à elle. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire, sinon Draco ne lui donnerait pas seulement un coup de poing la prochaine fois. Le Serpentard déglutit à cette pensée.

Alors, il ne répondit pas afin qu'elle reste coincée dans ses doutes.

\- Pourquoi ? **Continua-t-elle, comprenant qu'il ne dirait rien.**

Parce que comme d'habitude, Zabini avait tenté de raisonner son ami. Il avait essayé de lui dire que Granger allait lui faire bien plus de mal que Voldemort n'ait jamais pu lui faire. Ce serait pire que la torture infligée à sa mère et l'endoloris qu'il avait subit.

\- Je me suis mal comporté.

Hermione soupira, insatisfaite. Elle décida de laisser tomber, c'était un Serpentard après tout. Alors qu'elle allait partir, elle se retourna vers son homologue.

\- Eh bien, au moins tu échappes à la forêt interdite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? **Blaise fronça les sourcils**

\- McGonagall a décidé que ce soir j'accompagnerai un élève de Serpentard dans la forêt interdite, pour le punir.

Le sang de Blaise ne fit qu'un tour. Il se leva de son lit en un bond, il aurait secoué Hermione de toutes ses forces si elle ne l'avait pas repoussé pour qu'il se couche à nouveau.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? **Chuchota la lionne pour ne pas se faire remarquer, énervée.**

\- Toi, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Tu as perdu la tête ? Tu ne peux pas y aller ! Tu as oublié ce qu'il se passe en dehors du château ?

 _Et même à l'intérieur_ , pensa-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix. **Cingla la brune**

\- McGonagall a perdu toutes ses neurones ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Le danger.. et ta mal.. Enfin, c'est insensé. Une telle négligence, ce n'est pas normal.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle avait l'impression de se voir à travers lui, il y quelques mois, avant la découverte.

\- Et en plus ça te fait rire. Incroyable. Toi aussi tu es complètement tarée.

\- Si tu le dis. Je te le répète, je n'ai pas le choix. Bonne journée Zabini, amuse-toi bien ici. Moi j'ai l'habitude maintenant, mais c'est toujours difficile au début.

Et sur ces mots, elle partit sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

Mais le Serpentard était têtu, et il devait absolument trouver quoi faire pour empêcher ça. Si quelque chose venait à arriver dans la forêt interdite, ce serait le début de la fin.

* * *

Voilà voilà, petit chapitre mais je vous le dis, c'est pour laisser place à un meilleur ! Je vous le dis, vous allez kiffer le prochain hihi !

Sinon, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Des moments plutôt durs, notamment avec le trio d'Or n'est-ce pas ? McGonagall devient-elle folle ?

J'attends vos avis avec hâte ! :-)

Bises x


	11. X - La forêt interdite

Bonne année guys, et pour bien commencer cette nouvelle année, je vous publie un nouveau chapitre !

Je sais, je suis chiante à poster tous les dix ans. Mais bon, je suis comme ça et on me changera pas je crois. :X courage à vous si vous comptez suivre ma fiction jusqu'au bout, je vous dis à dans vingt ans !

Non vraiment, je vais essayer de faire des efforts, je sais que c'est chiant d'attendre.

Merci à vous toutes en tout cas, pour vos adorables reviews.

Merci **M** et merci beaucoup à **Cecile, Julie** et **MG123** , vos reviews me font vraiment trop plaisir.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre dix. :-)

* * *

Hermione avait passé une très mauvaise journée. Après avoir rendu visite à Zabini à l'infirmerie, elle s'était forcée à aller prendre son petit-déjeuner avec l'espoir que Ron et Harry reviendraient vers elle comme si de rien n'était.

Mais elle était ressortie de la Grande Salle plus dépitée que jamais. Harry n'était pas venu manger, mais Ron si. Et il avait tout bonnement ignoré la lionne, même si celle-ci avait bien vu qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui parler, Harry avait certainement du lui dire de rester loin d'elle. Et l'Elu faisait probablement tout ça dans l'espoir qu'Hermione allait enfin cracher le morceau. Si c'était le cas, la brune s'était dit qu'ils ne se parleraient probablement plus jamais.

Pourrait-elle résister ? Pourrait-elle accepter le fait que de rentrer dans leur jeu, c'était prendre le risque de briser leur amitié alors qu'elle allait bientôt mourir ? Cette idée la rongeait de l'intérieur.

Une autre mauvaise nouvelle lui avait été annoncée lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans la Grande Salle. Luna lui avait presque sauté dessus, les yeux pétillant de bonheur.

\- Avant que tu n'arrives, la directrice nous a annoncé une formidable nouvelle ! Un bal de Noël a été organisé afin de ramener un peu plus de gaieté au château. Il aura lieu dans deux semaines. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire mieux, qu'en penses-tu ? **Luna avait semblé plus euphorique que jamais.**

Et cela avait tout bonnement détruit Hermione. La dernière fois qu'un tel événement avait eu lieu, c'était en quatrième année. Elle y était allé avec Cedric. Et quelques mois plus tard elle le perdait.

Elle avait passé une soirée magique avec le Poufsouffle. Cela avait été leur moment rien qu'à eux deux, et elle ne voulait pas le partager avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne supporterait pas le fait d'aller à ce bal et voir que lui n'y serait pas. Cela ferait sûrement du bien aux autres élèves, mais le résultat serait le même, une fois la soirée finie, ils retomberaient tous de haut lorsque la bataille reviendrait dans leurs esprits.

Hermione savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du aller prendre ce petit-déjeuner. Et ce n'était pas fini.

Le reste de la journée ne fut pas plus joyeux.

En défense contre les forces du mal, Hermione fut prise de nausées plutôt violentes. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de dissimuler son malaise. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle évite d'attirer l'attention d'Harry et Ron. Elle réussit à ne pas attirer leur attention. Mais un certain Serpentard qui l'observait un peu plus loin à sa gauche, sourcils froncés, semblait comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Depuis quelques jours aussi, la lionne avait remarqué de nouveaux symptômes. Dans la journée ou parfois en pleine nuit, ses mains ou ses jambes s'endormaient et elle ne pouvait plus les bouger pendant une longue minute, parfois deux. Son cerveau lui obéissait de moins en moins et cela terrifiait la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa promotion.

Elle essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer, mais c'était peine perdue. Remus attendait désespérément que celle qui était l'une de ses élèves préférés participe. En vain.

Le professeur Lupin avait toujours été de nature très calme. Il évitait autant que possible les conflits. Mais Hermione avait toujours été celle qui donnait vie à son cours. Désormais, elle ne participait plus, alors personne d'autre ne le faisait. À chaque question posée, un silence pesant prenait place. Et aujourd'hui, cela agaça Remus pour de bon. Il ferma son livre d'un coup sec et le balança sur son bureau d'un bruit sourd, ce qui fit sursauter Hermione et la plupart des autres élèves. Le visage du professeur était rouge pivoine et il commençait à trembler. Jamais personne ne l'avait vu s'énerver comme ça. Harry et Ron se lancèrent un regard abasourdi.

\- Allez vous-en ! **Siffla Remus à ses élèves, alors qu'il restait encore dix minutes de cours.**

Hermione, encore sous le choc de la réaction du professeur, ne réalisa pas tout de suite et resta à sa place. Harry et Ron se levèrent pour aller voir leur ami, mais il les stoppa d'un signe de main.

\- Vous aussi, partez.

L'Elu n'en revenait pas de voir Remus dans cet état, c'était insensé.

\- Remus..

\- Laisse tomber vieux. **Ron posa sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami et le tira pour qu'ils s'en aillent.**

Ils passèrent à côté d'Hermione sans un regard pour elle. Celle-ci baissa la tête, blessée. Pendant combien de temps encore allait-elle réussir à ne pas exploser face à leur comportement ?

S'assurant qu'ils étaient déjà partis, elle se leva à son tour pour quitter la pièce. Elle ne voulait même pas prendre la peine d'aller voir le professeur vu comme il avait été froid avec Harry et Ron. Mais il n'avait apparemment pas dit son dernier mot, et Hermione réalisa vite qu'elle était la cause de son énervement soudain.

\- Hermione, venez à mon bureau.

Elle se racla la gorge. Elle se retourna et avança lentement vers lui. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Etait-il au courant ? Elle se posta devant son bureau, le visage impassible. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle montre la douleur qui la submergeait en ce moment-même.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ? **Remus, les bras croisés, semblait déterminé. La colère pouvait encore se lire dans ses yeux.**

\- Rien professeur, tout va très..

\- Assez Hermione. Assez. Je ne suis pas Harry, ni Ron. Je n'ai probablement pas assez de problèmes dans ma vie car moi je me rends compte que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez toi, contrairement à tes amis qui semblent bien trop naïfs à ton sujet.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, ébahie, mais aucun son n'en sortie. La pleine lune approchait, certes, mais elle n'avait jamais vu le professeur dans cet état. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Professeur, je vous assure, il n'y a rien. Et je sais que la pleine lune approche, avez-vous besoin d'aide ? **Elle tenta de détourner le sujet.**

Remus ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il fallait qu'il se calme, ou il allait exploser. Hermione comprit alors à quel point le comportement qu'elle adoptait afin de cacher sa maladie était en train de détruire toutes ses relations. Sa gorge se noua. Ils n'étaient au courant de rien, et pourtant ils étaient déjà tous à bout. Qu'en serait-il s'ils apprenaient la vérité ? Ce serait la fin de tout.

\- Mentir ne te ressemble pas, Hermione. **Le professeur chuchota, afin de ne pas s'énerver davantage. Il n'aimait pas être ainsi, mais il voulait que son élève se réveille. Elle sombrait alors que cette année était l'une des plus importantes.**

Hermione ne sut quoi répondre, elle resta silencieuse. Un silence qui en disait long.

\- Je ne t'ai pas connue comme ça. Il te faut être forte avec ce qui nous attend.

La lionne eut soudainement un ricanement nerveux. Elle avait pensé de nombreuses fois qu'elle était faible. Faible à cause de cette maladie, mais aussi faible face à ses amis puisqu'elle n'osait pas leur dire la vérité. Mais le fait que quelqu'un d'autre à part elle venait de dire qu'elle était faible la frappa de plein fouet. Et elle refusa l'idée que l'on pense ça d'elle.

\- Je suis forte. **Elle serra les dents, commençant à s'énerver à son tour.**

\- Pas comme avant. Je ne te reconnais plus, et vu le regard de tes amis, j'imagine que eux non plus. Tu abandonnes la chose que tu aimais le plus faire au monde, étudier est le domaine dans lequel personne ne peut te surpasser. Tu ne peux pas abandonner ça.

Cela faisait si mal à le brune qu'on lui balance toutes ces vérités en plein dans la figure. Elle ne voulait pas les entendre.

Mais tout ceci la fit enfin réaliser qu'au fond, elle était bien plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle souffrait d'une des pires maladies au monde, et elle était toujours là malgré tout. Elle était prête à se battre et elle ne voulait qu'une chose, protéger ses amis de ce terrible secret afin qu'ils puissent eux aussi se battre.

\- Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez. **Railla-t-elle, essayant de garder son calme.**

\- Tu ne participes plus en cours, tes meilleurs amis t'ignorent et tu te renfermes sur toi-même. Tu n'es pas que mon élève Hermione, toi, Ron et Harry vous êtes des amis. Je ne peux pas te regarder sombrer sans rien faire.

\- Assez ! **S'exclama-t-elle, haussant la voix plus fort qu'elle ne le voulait.**

Elle plaqua sa main devant sa bouche, horrifiée de son propre comportement. Elle ne pouvait pas parler ainsi à Remus, à son professeur. Surpris, il recula.

\- Il faut qu'on vous aide Hermione.

La jeune fille grinça des dents, elle n'en pouvait plus d'entendre ce mot. De ''l'aide''. Cela n'existait pas pour elle.

\- Personne ne pourra jamais m'aider.

\- Pourquoi parles-tu d'une manière si dramatique ? Il est vrai que les temps sont difficiles, mais tu n'es pas condamnée. Tu peux te sortir de cette mauvaise passe.

Hermione du se retenir de rire. Si en plus elle se mettait à passer pour une folle, cela n'arrangerait rien.

\- Tout ceci devient ridicule.

\- Ce n'est pas ridicule, je veux simplement t'aider. Le pire est encore à venir, si tu commences déjà à flancher pour un rien cela n'est pas bon du tout.

Ce fut de trop pour la lionne, elle craqua.

\- Pour un rien ? Je suis désolée de vous apprendre ça Remus, mais le pire m'est déjà arrivé depuis longtemps.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie.. **Le professeur ne comprenait pas.**

\- Vous avez tort, je suis bel et bien condamnée. Je vais mourir.

\- Mais enfin Hermione, quelle folie. Comment veux-tu réussir à te battre si tes pensées sont aussi pessimistes ?

\- Je vais mourir, et certainement avant que la bataille ne commence. Ce n'est pas un foutu mangemort qui mettra fin à ma vie. C'est ma tumeur au cerveau. **Chuchota-t-elle, craignant qu'on ne l'entende.**

Elle avait voulu que son professeur se taise, qu'il arrête de croire que tout cela pouvait s'arranger. C'était lui qui était naïf dans l'histoire.

Elle avait été obligée de lui dire. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, il aurait été voir ses amis pour leur poser des questions. Harry et Ron auraient alors eu encore plus de doutes.

Elle lui avait annoncé cela de but en blanc, comme si elle avait annoncé quel temps il ferait demain. Pas une once d'émotion avait traversé le visage de la brune. Comme si annoncer sa mort prochaine ne lui faisait plus rien. Bien sûr, cela ne lui faisait plus peur. La seule peur qu'elle avait, c'était de détruire ses proches.

Le sang de Remus s'était glacé. Cette nouvelle l'avait frappé de plein fouet, si fort qu'il se demanda si se transformer en loup-garou n'était pas moins douloureux. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger, pas même à cligner des yeux.

\- Hermione, pas toi.. C **e fut la seule chose qu'il réussit à dire.**

La brune eut à nouveau un rire nerveux. ''Pas toi'', c'était bien les mots qu'elle redoutait le plus si son secret venait à être révélé. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'on ait pitié d'elle simplement parce qu'elle était la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération. Elle ne voulait pas de tout ça.

\- Je ne vous demande qu'une chose Remus, c'est de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit. Tout comme moi je l'ai fait à propos de votre condition en dernière année.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps au professeur de parler, elle s'en alla aussitôt, coupant court à toute conversation. Elle n'avait pas envie que l'on s'apitoie sur son sort. Cela avait été déjà bien assez difficile avec Ginny.

Remus se laissa tomber dans sa chaise. Il avait probablement rêvé. Tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar. Elle lui avait dit d'une façon si brutale. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'assimiler. Et ce qui l'attristait le plus dans cette histoire, c'est qu'Hermione lui paraissait prête à mourir. Comment est-ce que cela avait pu tomber sur elle ? Et pourquoi ? La vie ne lui avait jamais paru aussi injuste. Sa condition lui paraissait bien plus simple désormais, à côté de ce que devait endurer la jeune lionne.

Remus enfonça sa tête dans ses mains, deux mots lui revenaient sans cesse en tête. ''Pas elle'', ''pas elle''... Il tapa un poing sur la table, pris d'une rage soudaine devant une telle injustice. Alors voilà pourquoi elle sombrait, ce n'était pas un caprice de petite fille apeurée par la bataille. Non, elle vivait quelque chose de bien plus terrible que ça, et le professeur se rendit alors compte qu'elle était bien plus forte qu'il ne le pensait. Il connaissait cette maladie, elle avait déjà touché des jeunes personnes comme Hermione et ils avaient tous abandonné ce qu'ils faisaient de leur vie. Pas Hermione. Il regrettait tellement de l'avoir pensé faible et il regrettait amèrement de s'en être pris à elle, de s'être énervé de cette façon. Il avait si honte.

Le professeur eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il pensa à Harry et Ron. Il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Hermione ne voulait rien leur dire, et il en ferait de même. Ils seraient tout bonnement détruits. L'Elu abandonnerait tout avant même que la bataille n'ait commencé, Ron n'aurait plus goût à rien. La brune était leur pilier, et sans elle le Trio d'Or n'existait plus. Ils leur arriveraient la même chose qu'il lui était arrivé quand il avait perdu James, puis Sirius. Et il ne souhaitait ça à personne.

Remus soupira longuement, le ventre noué. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir, non elle ne pouvait pas. Un monde sans Hermione Granger ne semblait envisageable pour personne.

Hermione, une fois sortie de la salle de cours, se mit à marcher plus vite de peur de rater son prochaine cours. Mais c'était une mauvaise idée, cela ne faisait qu'empirer ses nausées.

Elle repensa à Remus. Elle s'en voulait de lui avoir tout dit d'une telle façon, elle savait qu'il tenait à elle et elle n'avait eu aucune considération pour lui. Il allait certainement souffrir de cette nouvelle lui aussi, et elle était partie comme une lâche. Mais cela devait se passer ainsi, l'annonce devait être courte, froide. C'était mieux pour tout le monde. Trop d'émotions ne ferait qu'empirer la chose.

Un Serpentard, un peu plus loin, avait attendue la Gryffondor dans un coin. Lorsqu'il la vit surgir, il sortit de l'ombre. Son apparition effraya la brune.

\- Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Malfoy ? **Elle s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils**

Draco se posta face à elle et il l'observa quelques secondes. Son teint était encore plus pâle que le sien. Ses cernes étaient violettes, presque noires. Son état semblait s'empirait de jour en jour et il avait du mal à l'admettre mais de ne pas savoir pourquoi elle était ainsi le rendait malade. Les yeux chocolats de la lionne étaient éteints et il avait bien remarqué que ses amis l'avaient abandonnée les derniers jours. Plus aucune joie ne se laissait voir sur le visage d'Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ce loup-garou ? **Demanda-t-il d'un ton sec, plantant son regard glacé dans celui de la lionne.**

Hermione le toisa, ahurie. Il devenait de plus en plus étrange avec elle. Et elle aussi mourrait d'envie de savoir pourquoi il était ainsi.

\- Il s'appelle Remus Lupin, et cela ne te regarde en rien Malfoy.

Ils se regardèrent alors longuement. Le blond avait une fois de plus les cheveux ébouriffés dans tous les sens et sa cravate était mal mise, il semblait tout aussi fatigué que la lionne. Lui aussi semblait se laisser aller, lui qui d'habitude prenait si soin de lui. Elle remarqua qu'un nouveau bleu régnait sur sa clavicule droite. Un plus gros que d'habitude. Hermione se pinça les lèvres.

\- Et ça, Malfoy ? **Elle pointa sa blessure du doigt**

Le Serpentard jeta un bref coup d'oeil vers son bleu et boutonna aussitôt le reste de sa chemise pour le cacher. Il lança un regard dur à la brune, la tête haute et glissant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir.

\- Cela ne te regarde en rien, Granger.

Hermione pouffa nerveusement.

\- Alors comme ça on est quitte.

Elle se remit en route, même si maintenant elle était définitivement en retard de toute manière. Le serpent ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner cependant.

\- Il ne faut pas que tu ailles dans la forêt interdite. Tu ne peux pas. **Lâcha-t-il soudainement en suivant Hermione.**

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Alors maintenant tu te soucis de moi ? **Répliqua-t-elle sans se retourner.**

Il ne répondit pas. Alors elle se tourna vers lui. Le visage du blond était impassible, mais il lui semblait qu'une part d'inquiétude et de nervosité se faisaient entrevoir dans ses yeux gris qui autrefois ne lui accordaient que de la haine et du dégoût. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Hermione se détourna alors à nouveau, lasse de son comportement incompréhensible. De plus, les nausées commençaient à s'intensifier. Il fallait qu'elle fasse un détour aux toilettes.

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est dangereux. **Draco commençait à s'énerver**

La brune leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ecoute Malfoy, ça suffit. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond avec toi pour que tu sois comme ça avec moi. Laisse-moi tranquille maintenant. J'ai autre chose à faire.

Le blond s'arrêta alors. Elle était si têtue, ça par contre, cela n'avait jamais changé.

\- Hermione.. **Tenta-t-il, une dernière fois.**

La sorcière se stoppa net, elle fut si surprise d'entendre son ennemi de toujours l'appeler par son prénom qu'un frisson lui parcourra tout le corps. Elle se retourna alors à nouveau vers lui, la bouche entrouverte et ils échangèrent alors un long regard. Un long regard qui en disait bien trop.

Malfoy serra les poings en voyant qu'Hermione ne semblait pas réagir face à la gravité de la situation. Il préféra alors partir avant de s'énerver contre elle.

Il s'en alla, laissant une lionne encore chamboulée par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

 **oOOo**

Draco entra en bombe dans l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers le lit de Blaise. Le préfet-en-chef, en apercevant son ami arriver droit vers lui, sut que ce qui l'attendait n'avait rien de bon.

\- Si tu viens encore me parler de Granger je vais finir par..

\- Cette idiote ne veut rien entendre, elle est aussi bornée que Potter. Je deviens malade.

Malfoy tournait en rond autour du lit de Blaise. Celui-ci observa alors son ami. Le blond semblait à bout, au bord de la crise de nerf. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, il paraissait encore plus mal que lorsque Voldemort s'en était pris à sa mère. Et cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Blaise.

\- Tu dérives Draco. Il faut absolument que tu te reprennes. Tu ne peux pas te laisser aller pour une sang-de-bourbe.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Zabini avait arrêté de juger quelqu'un par son sang, encore plus lorsqu'il était devenu préfet-en-chef avec Hermione. Mais il essayait tout et n'importe quoi pour faire revenir Draco dans le droit chemin. Mais encore une fois, il semblait n'en avoir rien à faire de ce que lui disait son ami.

\- Elle ne peut pas aller là-bas. Cette foutue directrice a perdu la tête. **Le blond passa une main dans ses cheveux.**

La tension de Blaise commençait à monter, il en avait marre de parler à un mur.

\- Je lui ai déjà dit, presque supplier même, de ne pas y aller. C'est une foutue Gryffondor, elle n'écoutera personne, tout comme tu n'écoutes personne.

\- Tu lui as dit ? Elle t'en a parlé ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu te mêles de ça ? **Draco serra les dents**

Ce fut de trop pour le préfet-en-chef, il se redressa sur son lit et explosa, le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas alerter Pompom.

\- Parce que je suis probablement tout aussi con que toi et que je me soucis parfois d'elle. Mais surtout parce que je sais que si elle y va et qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, tu vas déraper. Tu vas partir en vrille et faire des choses qu'il ne faut pas.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Ne parle pas quand tu ne sais rien Blaise.

\- J'en sais bien plus que tu ne le crois, **le défia son ami** , et je sais que si tu continues comme ça, tu vas perdre. Ne fais pas les mauvais choix Draco, tu en as déjà fait bien assez.

\- La ferme. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu ici. J'avais déjà mon idée de toute façon.

\- Ne fais pas ça Draco. **Blaise savait quelle était son idée**. Si tu y vas toi aussi, tu signes ton arrêt de mort. Tout ceci est allé trop loin. Je comprenais au début, quand tu faisais ça pour te venger du Maître. Mais là, tout ce que tu fais, c'est pour Granger. Et cela va te mener à ta perte.

Blaise ne voulait pas perdre son ami de toujours et il voulait encore moins le revoir souffrir comme il l'avait vu lorsque sa mère et lui-même s'étaient fait torturer. Mais le blond en avait assez entendu, et une fois de plus il allait agir sans réfléchir. Il adressa un dernier regard froid à son ami et se détourna.

\- Draco, écoute moi. Je sais que le mal est fait maintenant, pourtant je t'avais prévenu, il ne fallait pas que tu t'attaches à elle. Tu vas souffrir comme jamais tu n'as encore souffert. Et une fois de plus, c'est Voldemort qui gagne. Car c'est à cause de lui, à cause de ta vengeance envers lui que tout ça est arrivé. **Blaise tenta une dernière fois de le raisonner, en vain, le blond sortit de l'infirmerie sans se retourner.**

 **oOOo**

Hermione marchait aux côtés de la directrice et du Serpentard en sixième année, Edmund Jones. La brune observait McGonagall et se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête. Comment avait-elle pu la choisir elle ? Pourquoi pas Dean, Seamus ou encore Neville ? Elle avait l'impression que la vieille femme l'envoyait dans cet endroit dans l'espoir qu'elle y soit tuée pour abréger les souffrances que la maladie lui infligeait.

La Gryffondor se secoua la tête, elle ne devait pas penser à ce genre de choses. Mais tout ceci n'était tout de même que de la pure folie. En pleine nuit, seule avec un Serpentard qui avait voulu inciter les autres à rejoindre les rangs du Mage Noir, dans la forêt interdite. Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Hermione se demanda pendant quelques secondes si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait d'écouter Zabini et Malfoy. Mais elle se ravisa aussitôt, surtout lorsqu'elle repensa à Remus qui lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas assez forte, elle devait leur prouver le contraire.

La directrice s'arrêta. Ils étaient à quelques pas de la forêt interdite.

\- Bien. Rusard ne devrait pas tarder. Vous pouvez déjà y aller. **Déclara McGonagall**

\- Mais enfin Madame.. Hermione était abasourdie, comment sa directrice pouvait être aussi négligente, cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Ne flanchez pas Miss Granger, vous êtes en sécurité. Et que cela vous serve de leçon Jones.

Et sur ces mots, elle partit sans un regard pour les deux élèves. Hermione déglutit. Ce n'était pas normal. Elle ne sut pas pourquoi, mais elle présageait quelque chose de mauvais. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers le Serpentard. Lui qui avait tant fait le fier avec son message écrit sur les murs, il ne semblait plus aussi rassuré désormais.

La brune fit un tour sur elle-même et observa les horizons, mais pas de Rusard en vue. Elle commençait à paniquer. Mais après tout, elle n'avait pas le choix.

\- Allez, on y va. **Elle fut d'abord hésitante. Elle inspira alors un grand coup, poussa légèrement l'élève pour qu'il avance et ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt.**

Cet endroit ne lui avait pas manquée, notamment la nuit. C'était lugubre, à certains endroits la lumière de la lune ne passait plus à cause des arbres trop denses et il faisait plus noir que jamais. Ce qui était étrange aussi, c'était ce silence bien trop pesant. La forêt semblait vide, elle qui d'habitude abritait toutes les sortes de créatures. Cela ne rassurait en rien la Gryffondor. Et il faisait si froid, terriblement froid. Hermione était bien trop faible depuis sa maladie, elle allait tomber malade à coup sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en voulait à sa directrice en ce moment-même.

Cela faisait à peine vingt minutes qu'ils étaient ici. Hermione se demanda comment elle allait faire pour tenir deux heures. Et Rusard n'était toujours pas là, ce qui commençait vraiment à l'inquiéter. De plus, le Serpentard n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Soit il avançait trop vite, soit il n'avançait pas. Il faisait tout pour enrager sa surveillante, ou bien essayait-il de cacher sa peur en faisant le pitre.

\- Arrête ça Jones sinon je vais finir par te ligoter ou pire, te mettre sous Imperium.

\- Allons miss-je-sais-tout, tu sais bien que c'est interdit. **Ricana-t-il alors qu'il se rapprocha de la sorcière**

Hermione le toisa avec mépris. Elle avait l'impression de revoir l'ancien Malfoy. Cela ne lui avait pas du tout manqué et elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne redeviendrait plus jamais ainsi.

\- Pourtant, ça nous a pas empêché de l'utiliser.. **Murmura-t-il**

La brune se stoppa net.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Ne joue pas à l'abruti avec moi. Répète ce que tu viens de dire. **Cracha Hermione**

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. **Répondit Edmund avec un sourire en coin, on pouvait voir à travers ses yeux aussi noirs que la nuit qu'il n'avait que des idées malsaines en tête**

Hermione se sentait brûler de l'intérieur. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Avait-il utilisé l'Imperium sur McGonagall ? Tout ceci n'était alors qu'un piège. L'emmenait-il droit vers un mangemort ? Elle recula loin de l'élève, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher sa peur.

\- Cette pauvre directrice ne t'a rien dit n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ait écrit sur les murs, ce sont deux Poufsouffles. Un ami et moi-même nous les avons mis sous Imperium. **Il avait expliqué tout ceci en se rapprochant d'Hermione d'un air menaçant.** Je disais donc ça pour te prévenir en gros. Cela peut arriver à tout le monde.

La brune se sentit quelque peu soulagée de savoir que la directrice n'avait pas été victime d'Imperium, ainsi tout ceci n'était pas un piège, elle avait peut-être un peu trop déliré. Mais cette confession faisait froid dans le dos, ce n'était qu'un élève de sixième année et il semblait être bien plus épris du mal que Draco ne l'avait jamais été. D'ailleurs, ce qui restait cependant étrange fut le fait que l'Imperium était un sort impardonnable. Jones ne devrait pas être simplement puni dans la forêt interdite, il devrait aller à Azkaban.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de tes menaces. Les tiennes, ou celles des autres. **Répliqua sèchement Hermione, reprenant le dessus.**

\- Tu es sûre de ça ? **Le visage d'Edmund touchait presque celui de la sorcière désormais**

Un bruit de pas se fit soudainement entendre. Hermione tourna la tête et aperçut une ombre humaine, elle soupira de soulagement. Rusard était enfin là.

\- Tu dégages de là toi. Tu te prends pour qui ? Tu n'es rien, sombre idiot.

Ce n'était pas le concierge, mais Draco Malfoy, qui était apparu à la lumière blanche de la lune. Il avait aussitôt foncé sur le jeune Serpentard, le poussant quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Malfoy ! **S'exclama Hermione, surprise de le voir ici**

\- Et toi alors ? Comment oses-tu me traiter ainsi ? On sait tous ici que tu veux rejeter le Maître. Prépare-toi au pire si tu continues Malfoy.

Draco, fou de rage, poussa à nouveau Edmund afin de ne pas lui donner un coup de poing à la place, le faisant cette fois tomber par terre.

\- Tu ne m'adresses pas la parole, tu n'es pas digne de me dire un seul mot. Ouvre encore une fois la bouche et je te la briserai afin qu'elle reste fermée pendant des mois.

La menace du blond fit son effet, l'élève se releva, non sans un regard haineux pour le mangemort et s'éloigna tout en restant dans le champ de vision de la Gryffondor.

\- Tu ne peux pas être ici Malfoy !

\- Toi non plus. Tu ne nous as pas écoutés.

\- Je m'en sors très bien. **Répliqua-t-elle**

\- Bien sûr, j'ai vu ça. **Répondit le blond d'un ton sec et ironique**. Il faut que tu rentres.

\- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner. Je dois le surveiller, je ne vais pas le laisser entre tes mains.

Draco inspira longuement afin de ne pas s'énerver. Cela ne servait à rien de discuter avec la Gryffondor, il l'avait bien compris.

\- Très bien, alors je reste avec toi.

\- Arrête tes bêtises Malfoy, tu agis comme un enfant.

Le blond ricana.

\- Je ne saurais dire qui de nous ici agit comme un gamin.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle abandonna, il ne partirait pas de toute façon. Et elle se dit qu'au moins, elle n'était pas seule avec ce malade qui marchait un peu plus loin devant eux. Elle se remit alors en route. Draco la suivit, restant cependant derrière elle afin de mieux scruter les alentours.

La brune n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle avait entendu. Alors c'était donc vrai, Malfoy rejetait Voldemort, il ne voulait plus être un mangemort. Décidément, cette année était pleine de nouvelles surprenantes.

\- Il a dit qu'il avait utilisé le sortilège de l'Imperium. **Confia Hermione à Malfoy**

\- Tu sais très bien que cet idiot n'est capable de rien. Il cherche à faire peur, comme tous les Serpentards dans cette foutue école. Et ne viens pas te plaindre si quelque chose se passe Granger, je t'avais prévenue.

Hermione se renfrogna. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais elle refusait de l'admettre. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes dans un silence complet.

\- Et toi, comment as-tu pu laisser McGonagall t'envoyer ici ? Elle a perdu la raison cette vieille folle. **Pesta soudainement le blond**

\- Je ne pouvais pas refuser. Elle était déterminée de toute façon.

\- C'est bien trop louche.. **Murmura Draco pour lui-même**

La brune avait terriblement froid, et pour ne pas arranger les choses elle recommençait à avoir une migraine. Elle soupira longuement. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, retourner au château et courir droit dans son lit bien chaud.

Le regard du blond se faisait si lourd qu'Hermione pouvait presque le sentir sur son dos. Elle était dans la forêt interdite avec Draco Malfoy, et ils agissaient comme des personnes qui n'avaient aucun différent entre eux.

\- Me diras-tu un jour ce que tu as ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers son interlocuteur.

\- Pardon ?

\- Est-ce que c'est la bataille qui te fait peur au point de donner l'impression que tu te laisses mourir ? Et que tu abandonnes Potter et Weasley, tes amis de toujours ? Je ne te pensais pas aussi lâche Granger.

La brune serra les poings. Elle inspira longuement puis elle planta son regard dans celui du blond.

\- D'abord, tu me rachètes mon livre et tu le clames haut et fort devant tous tes amis, tu fous une raclée à Nott quand il s'en prend à moi et maintenant.. Tu te soucis de moi ? J'ai longtemps crû que tu faisais tout ça pour énerver Tu-Sais-Qui, mais maintenant j'ai des doutes. D'autant plus après ce que Jones a dit.. **Avoua Hermione, le cœur battant.** Pourquoi un tel changement envers moi ?

Elle sentit alors Draco se rapprocher d'elle de plus en plus. Sa gorge se serra.

\- Et pour toi Granger, rien n'a changé à mon propos ?

La brune tourna alors légèrement la tête vers lui, elle sentait ses joues devenir rouges. Elle était si confuse, elle mit du temps à répondre.

\- Je.. Je.. **Bredouilla-t-elle**

Elle aperçut Draco baisser la tête, avec un infime sourire qui venait de s'esquisser sur son visage qui d'habitude était si froid. Il avait compris. Tout comme elle avait compris.

Hermione en fut déboussolée et lorsque Draco la dépassa, elle réussit enfin à revenir sur terre et à se remettre en route. Elle en avait oublié Jones, son mal de tête et même sa maladie. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'ils venaient de se dire.

Le Serpentard, concentré sur Jones, n'entendait plus Hermione. Il se retourna alors pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Son cœur fit un bond.

En effet, elle était plus loin. Et un centaure était là lui aussi. Il avait attrapé la lionne par surprise en posant sa main velue sur sa bouche et maintenant il la maintenait prisonnière entre un arbre et lui. Il appuyait tout son corps sur elle. Quelques minutes de plus et elle finirait écrasée ou étouffée.

D'instinct, Draco maîtrisa aussitôt Jones en lui lançant un stupéfix. Puis il se précipita vers Hermione et le centaure. Il essaya multiples sorts, mais rien ne semblait toucher le centaure.

\- Il ne.. réagit pas.. quand on lui parle. Il est.. sous.. impérium. **À bout de souffle, Hermione essayait tant bien que mal d'aider le blond**

Mais il ne perdit pas son sang froid, il essaya alors de dégager Hermione. En vain. Le centaure devait bien peser des centaines de kilos.

Draco devenait dingue. De plus, si Jones était sous emprise, cela ne pouvait être lui qui contrôlait le centaure. Il devait donc y avoir un mangemort pas très loin d'ici.

L'idée qu'un mangemort pouvait arriver d'un moment à l'autre alors qu'Hermione était ici fit complètement paniquer le Serpentard. Il tournait en rond afin de trouver une solution. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen. Il se posta face au centaure, qui de minute en minute écrasait un peu plus la Gryffondor.

\- Avada..

\- Non ! **Hurla Hermione avec de grands yeux**

Draco plongea son regard dans celui de la brune. Que voulait-elle qu'il fasse ? Il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens.

\- Il faut que.. tu envoies un patronus.. Malfoy !

Il la regarda longuement, désemparé.

\- Draco ! **Insista-t-elle, paniquée de voir qu'il ne réagissait pas.**

\- Je ne peux pas ! **Cria-t-il, montrant pour la première fois l'une de ses faiblesses.**

Hermione comprit enfin. Et cela l'assena comme un coup de massue. Draco Malfoy ne pouvait pas réaliser de patronus car il n'avait aucun souvenir joyeux. Sa vie était vide de tout bonheur et pour en arriver ainsi, c'est qu'il avait du terriblement souffrir tout au long de celle-ci. Toutes ces années où il n'avait que son côté le plus mauvais avait en fait été une ruse pour cacher toutes ses souffrances. Peut-être que chez lui il avait été maltraité et forcé à tout faire, et qu'il se vengeait alors à l'école. Peut-être n'avait-il jamais eu le choix, ce qui l'avait donc mené à devenir un mangemort sans le vouloir. Hermione était peut-être condamnée, peut-être qu'elle souffrait elle aussi, mais au cours de sa vie elle avait réunit suffisamment de souvenirs, tous aussi merveilleux les uns que les autres, pour créer des patronus à l'infini. Draco en était incapable. Il ne connaissait ni l'amour, ni l'amitié. Il ne connaissait que le mal car on l'avait forcé à ne croire qu'en lui.

Toujours plongée dans les yeux gris du blond, une larme roula sur la joue d'Hermione. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si faible, si désemparé. Elle ne pouvait même pas supporter cette vision.

Alors, elle réunit toutes les forces qui lui restait et elle réalisa le sort du Patronus. Elle ne sut si ce fut la force de sa loutre ou de son sort, mais le centaure fut aussitôt repoussé. La brune eut à peine le temps d'envoyer son Patronus qu'un flash l'aveugla, ses jambes flanchèrent et ce fut le noir complet. Elle sentit les bras de Malfoy la rattraper à temps, puis elle sombra au plus profond des ténèbres.

* * *

Voilà voilà pour ce chapitre dix tant attendu !

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Quel est votre moment préféré ?

J'attends vos avis avec hâte !

Bises ! :-)


	12. XI - Tous tes secrets

Merci pour vos fabuleux commentaires ! Et merci d'être encore là malgré l'attente, vous êtes tous géniaux ! :-) Je vous aime, vous me motivez tellement (et croyez-moi j'en ai terriblement besoin de cette motivation). J'ai fini ma deuxième année et je passe en troisième année à la fac, je suis donc en grandes vacances je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur mes écrits.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Elle ne se réveille pas bordel ! Pourquoi ne se réveille-t-elle pas ? Draco déposa Hermione sur un lit de l'infirmerie, il semblait à bout de nerfs.

Pomfresh, sourcils froncés, lui lança un regard accusateur.

\- Ceci est très grave monsieur Malfoy, cette histoire ne va rien vous apporter de bon. Dit-elle tout en auscultant Hermione, toujours évanouie.

Le blond s'était douté qu'on allait l'accuser. Il préféra ignorer cette remarque, et comme à chaque moment d'angoisse, il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Ils étaient arrivés alors que Blaise s'apprêtait à enfin quitter l'infirmerie. Il abandonna le sac qu'il était en train de faire et se dirigea vers son ami.

\- Draco c'est quoi ce bordel ? Putain je l'avais bien dit que c'était une mauvaise idée !

\- Je l'avais pas dit moi peut-être ? Cracha le blond

\- Tu as empiré les choses en y allant.

\- La ferme.

\- Silence, allez vous disputer ailleurs ! Partez tout de suite si vous ne voulez pas empirer votre cas. Menaça l'infirmière d'un ton sec

\- Je veux savoir ce qu'il en est de sa condition. Répliqua Draco

Blaise soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi, mais elle a subit un épuisement terrible, ce qui a causé une grosse chute de tension et son évanouissement. Elle va se réveiller, vous pouvez partir. Croyez-moi, elle a vécu et vivra bien pire que ça. Pomfresh avait prononcé cette phrase en regardant Draco droit dans les yeux

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle insinuait. Parlait-elle de la bataille qui approchait ? Le blond avait eu terriblement de mal à se l'avouer, mais les seules choses qui le préoccupaient à propos de cette bataille, c'était de se venger et empêcher qu'il n'arrive quoique ce soit à Hermione comme l'infirmière était en train de le sous-entendre.

\- Viens. Blaise commençait à perdre patiente, il s'empara du bras de son ami et le tira. Heureusement pour lui, il ne se débattit pas.

Une fois hors de l'infirmerie, Draco se dégagea de l'emprise de Blaise et partit loin devant pour le semer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes encore faire ?

\- Je vais voir McGonagall, elle semblait être revenue à la normale quand cet abruti de Rusard est enfin arrivé dans la forêt et m'a aidé à ramener Edmund. Il faut que je lui parle.

\- Draco non !

Blaise le rattrapa et l'agrippa à nouveau pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Draco le repoussa d'un coup de coude.

\- Dégage Blaise.

\- Elle ne va rien t'apporter. Tu ne te rends pas compte que tout ceci est grave. Plus grave que d'habitude. Dis-moi plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé et on pourra..

\- Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans, tu ne pourras jamais rien faire.

\- Faire quoi et pour qui ? Te venger ? Aider Granger ? Blaise commençait à être à bout de souffle à force de courir pour rattraper Draco et sa tension ne cessait de monter tant il s'énervait, il allait exploser.

-Je pense qu'à force tu as compris pourquoi est-ce que je faisais tout ça non ? Répliqua Draco d'un ton froid

\- Tu ne pourras te venger seul, arrête de me mettre de côté par Merlin. Et il faut que tu comprennes que tu ne pourras jamais rien faire pour Hermione.

Draco se stoppa net et sans que Blaise n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte, il fut à terre, poussé par son ami.

\- Arrête de tout le temps me dire ça. Tu n'en sais rien. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Tu es comme les autres Blaise.

Celui-ci se releva aussitôt et cette fois-ci, il explosa pour de bon.

\- J'en sais bien plus que toi Draco et ce que je sais là tout de suite, c'est qu'elle te rend dingue. Elle te bouffe autant que cette idée de vengeance contre le Lord. Et crois-moi, tu vas en crever.

Blaise avait tout bonnement hurlé ces mots. Il s'était dit que ce serait les derniers mots qu'il dirait à son ami pour essayer de le raisonner, de le ramener sur le droit chemin.

\- J'abandonne Draco.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, le préfet-en-chef laissa le blond en plan au beau milieu du grand couloir.

Draco, abasourdi, resta immobile quelques secondes mais il reprit bien vite ses esprits, repensant à son but premier. Il s'occuperait de Blaise plus tard.

À ses yeux, ce n'était pas lui qui devenait dingue, mais bel et bien Zabini. Et Draco ne supportait plus que son ami lui parle de Granger comme s'il savait tout sur elle. Il y arriverait seul. Il n'avait besoin de personne, et ce depuis toujours.

Il se remit en chemin. Il fallait qu'il parle à la directrice à tout prix, qu'il comprenne ce qu'il s'était passé avant d'agir.

Une fois devant le phoenix, Draco prononça le mot de passe et s'engagea dans les escaliers. Il détestait se rendre dans ce bureau, il détestait se dire que s'il n'était plus occupé par Dumbledore c'était entièrement de sa faute. Mais il le fallait.

La porte était entrouverte. Il aperçut la directrice qui avait mis en action une dizaine de plumes afin d'écrire un maximum de lettres. Son visage était dur et on pouvait lire l'immense inquiétude qui y régnait. Le Serpentard se racla la gorge pour faire connaître sa présence.

\- Entrez monsieur Malfoy, s'exclama McGonagall sans même relever la tête.

Il ne se fit pas prier. Draco était prêt à l'assener de questions. Mais il n'eut même pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Les ennuis arrivent bien plus vite que je ne les avais prévus. Cela en devient ingérable.

Le blond ne dit pas un un mot, mais la directrice savait déjà ce qu'il voulait entendre.

\- Millicent Bulstrode était derrière tout ceci. Je n'ai rien vu venir. Quelle incompétence de ma part, quelle naïveté. Monsieur Jones et moi-même avons été touchés, mais je doute grandement qu'elle soit la responsable du centaure sous impérium.

Draco demeurait silencieux, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Il savait que Millicent avait fait venir un mangemort. Un qui était bien plus puissant que les pauvres élèves de Poudlard qu'ils étaient.

Il serra les poings. Il était persuadé que cette mission avait été confiée à Nott, mais celui-ci savait pertinemment qu'il se serait fait renvoyer s'il l'avait exécutée. Et ça, c'était hors de question pour lui. Nott voulait rester à Poudlard pour accomplir des choses bien plus terribles. Il avait alors envoyé Bulstrode à sa place.

\- Je vous avais prévenue. Je vous avais dit de ne pas nous accepter. Vous saviez pertinemment que nous étions tous des mangemorts.

\- J'ai besoin de vous Malfoy. J'ai longtemps peiné à avoir confiance en vous, mais vous avez sauvé miss Granger, une fois de plus. Il est temps. Nous devons mettre à exécution le plan dont nous avions parlé.

\- C'est trop tôt. Répliqua Draco, le visage froid.

Il détestait cette idée d'aider l'ennemi. Il se ralliait au côté du bien pour venger sa mère, pour aider une sang-de-bourbe qu'il n'arrivait plus à haïr. Il allait aider des personnes qu'il avait détesté plus que tout pendant de nombreuses années.

Mais il se rappela qu'au final, ses vrais ennemis se trouvaient dans son propre camp. Il ne devait pas l'oublier.

\- Ils commencent à s'en prendre aux moldus. Ils assassinent des personnes innocentes, Malfoy, des personnes qui n'ont rien à voir avec la magie. Ils s'en prennent également aux parents de nos élèves moldus. J'imagine que vous étiez au courant.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Cela venait d'arriver. La pire chose qu'on pouvait lui faire en tant que mangemort s'était réalisée. On ne l'informait plus. Voldemort ne le comptait plus parmi ses rangs, ou du moins il ne voulait plus de lui avant la bataille. Il ne lui faisait plus du tout confiance. Et cela allait être un énorme handicap dans sa quête de vengeance.

\- Aucunement. Je pense qu'il a compris.

McGonagall se pinça les lèvres. Un infime doute à propos de Malfoy continuait de faire irruption au fond d'elle, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

\- Qu'en est-il des parents de Granger ? Ajouta-t-il

\- Nous faisons notre possible pour les maintenir en sécurité. La directrice n'avait pas envie de lui donner plus de détails.

Draco eut envie de lui crier que ce n'était certainement pas assez. Mais il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer à ce propos.

\- Je ne veux pas partir sans m'assurer que Granger va aller mieux.

La directrice l'observa quelques instants, interloquée par ce soudain intérêt du serpent pour la lionne. Si il savait ce qu'il en était vraiment de la condition de la jeune fille.

\- Elle n'a rien de grave. Elle ne pourra qu'aller mieux.

Draco soupira. Il ne pouvait pas faire de caprices de toute manière.

\- Très bien. Je vais faire ce que vous m'avez demandé. Mais une fois que ce sera fait, oubliez tout ça. Oubliez que j'y ai pris part, oubliez-moi. Je ne serai jamais de votre côté. Ni du leur.

Et sur ces paroles, Malfoy sortit en trombe, laissant derrière lui une directrice incrédule.

Avant toute chose, il devait faire un tour dans la salle sur demande. Il se doutait bien qu'ils avaient évidemment épié chaque recoin de la salle, mais ils avaient du louper un détail. Le mangemort n'avait pu entrer que par cet endroit, c'était évident.

Deux heures, Draco passa deux longues heures dans la salle sur demande. Deux heures à fouiller et déplacer des objets, à en fracasser certains sous le coup de l'énervement. Quelque chose clochait. Si ce n'était pas ici, alors il devait y avoir une faille ailleurs dans le château. Millicent avait déjà été renvoyée mais il fallait qu'il la trouve, et vite.

Il rebroussa donc chemin, déçu de lui-même de n'avoir trouvé aucun indice. Il inspira longuement afin de se calmer, il devait apprendre à contrôler ses émotions. Ou du moins, réapprendre.

Tout juste avant de quitter la salle sur demande, il tomba sur un objet qui autrefois l'avait fait rêvé. Le Miroir du Riséd. Draco n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se retrouver face à lui. Il hésita, longuement, oubliant tous les soucis autour de lui. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? À ses yeux, ce miroir n'était là que pour montrer un avenir déchu. Un avenir impossible à réaliser et qui était donc fait pour te réduire le moral en miettes.

Mais malgré tout, le Serpentard ne réussit pas à résister à la tentation. Il y ceda avec faiblesse.

Et il le regretta aussitôt. Comme on lui avait expliqué il y avait quelques années de cela, il était d'abord apparu dans le miroir, seul. Habillé d'un costume noir, abordant fièrement une cravate verte parfaitement pliée. Puis un paysage avait commencé à se dessiner autour de lui, une salle légèrement décorée de vert émeraude, complètement vide. Il n'y eut que lui pendant quelques secondes. Ce fut alors que son plus profond désir se dévoila. Elle était là, souriante et pleine de vie, avec son teint porcelaine d'autre fois, les joues plus roses et ses yeux chocolats qui scintillaient à nouveau. Elle avait une robe rouge qui dessinait à merveille les courbes de son corps parfait. Ses longs cheveux bouclés tombaient sur ses épaules avec l'impression que des vagues lui caressaient la peau. Et surtout, elle le tenait par le bras et elle était terriblement amoureuse de lui. Cela se voyait dans son regard. Et la fierté qu'on pouvait lire dans les yeux du blond, c'était de l'avoir à ses côtés.

Et lorsqu'il remarqua loin derrière eux que sa mère, habillée d'une robe argenté et portant un rouge à lèvres qui illuminait son visage, les regardait avec un sourire épanouie, ce fut de trop pour Draco.

\- Non..

Il fronça les sourcils et partit sans un dernier regard pour le miroir. Il fuit cette vision qui ne pourrait jamais devenir réalité. Le monde parfait n'existait pas et il le méritait encore moins.

Draco devait revenir aux choses sérieuses. Il était temps. Ce fut difficile à admettre mais il eut du mal à laisser Hermione ici. Avant de faire quoique ce soit, il décida donc d'aller voir Blaise, à contrecœur.

ooOOoo

Presque deux semaines s'étaient écoulées. Le château était désormais enseveli sous une couche de neige épaisse qui brillait sous un soleil qui ne chauffait pas suffisamment pour la faire disparaître. C'était la saison où Poudlard faisait rêver les sorciers du monde entier tant le paysage devenu blanc était époustouflant.

Les festivités approchaient, les élèves allaient bientôt retrouver leur famille ou passer un réveillon magique dans leur école. Mais ce qu'ils attendaient tous pour le moment c'était le bal, qui devait avoir lieu dans deux jours. Un moment qui allait enfin leur faire oublier toutes les peurs qui les rongeaient de l'intérieur et toutes les menaces qui l'entouraient. Ils avaient besoin de cet instant de bonheur.

Cependant, Hermione n'arrivait toujours pas à prendre part à cet enthousiasme. Physiquement, elle s'était vite remise de son attaque dans la forêt interdite et elle était sortie de l'infirmerie le lendemain. Mais la maladie avait encore empiré, obligeant la lionne à retourner dans son lit de malade pendant trois jours. Mentalement, c'était un désastre. Elle se laissait doucement sombrer. Un peu plus chaque jour, de plus en plus violemment. Harry et Ron étaient venus la voir le lendemain de l'incident, mais sans un mot. Ce qui l'avait détruite un peu plus. Ils avaient encore du mal à revenir vers elle. Cependant elle ne sut pas qu'après leur visite, les deux amis avaient foncé dans le bureau de McGonagall, furieux qu'une telle chose soit arrivée à leur meilleure amie.

Ginny semblait revenir lentement vers son amie, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Ils ne faisaient plus d'efforts. Hermione se sentait tant abandonnée qu'elle se sentait parfois prête à tout révéler. Mais elle abandonnait vite cette idée malgré tout. Elle était trop lâche, elle n'y arriverait jamais.

Pour ne rien arranger, Hermione avait aussi appris que les moldus étaient victimes de meurtres terribles, commis par les mangemorts. Plus d'une fois elle avait tenté de partir de l'école pour rejoindre ses parents et les mettre en sécurité, mais la directrice l'en avait empêchée à chaque fois. Hors de Poudlard, Hermione deviendrait l'une des premières cibles des mangemorts. C'était comme l'envoyer droit dans la gueule du loup. McGonagall avait promis à la jeune fille que ses parents étaient surveillés et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être plus en sécurité qu'ils ne l'étaient. La brune avait une confiance aveugle en sa directrice, mais au moindre soucis elle s'était jurée qu'elle fuirait de Poudlard en cachette afin de les rejoindre. Elle avait proposé à McGonagall de les envoyer dans un autre pays, celle-ci lui avait répondu qu'elle leur avait déjà proposés mais ils avaient refusé de partir trop loin de leur fille malade.

Et avec toutes ces histoires, Hermione avait donc compris qu'elle ne pourrait pas passer Noël chez ses parents afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Elle allait fêter chez les Weasley, et c'était bien l'une des choses qu'elle voulait le moins.

Emmitouflée dans une couverture, Hermione se reposait au salon de son appartement dans un fauteuil face à la cheminée, un thé dans les mains et ses nouveaux medicaments, des beaucoup plus dosés, sur ses genoux. Blaise l'avait rejoint quelques minutes plus tôt. Il la scrutait depuis le canapé, silencieusement. Les effets secondaires de ses nouveaux soins étaient violents, le préfet avait de plus en plus de mal à entendre sa partenaire vomir chaque nuit jusqu'à l'épuisement. Elle souffrait tant que parfois elle ne les prenait même pas, ce que Blaise avait remarqué et il avait un jour osé lui faire la moral. Au début cela avait surpris la lionne, puis ils s'étaient disputés et cela avait ramené Zabini sur terre, il devait arrêter de se soucier de celle qui avait toujours été son ennemie.

Mais c'était compliqué d'ignorer sa descente en enfer apparente, Blaise se demandait comment les amis d'Hermione pouvaient être si aveugles. Cela n'avait pas de sens, ils le faisaient exprès, il avait envie de les secouer. Il voulait qu'ils réagissent pour qu'elle sorte un peu de cet enfer, le mal être de la lionne se transmettait beaucoup lorsque l'on était en sa présence et Blaise en faisait les frais. Encore plus depuis le jour où Hermione avait compris que, après trois jours d'absence, Draco semblait être parti pour de bon. Presque deux semaines plus tard, elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi et Blaise ne semblait pas vouloir lui dire un mot à ce propos.

Hermione ignorait le préfet, les yeux rivés sur sa tasse de thé. Blaise décida de briser ce silence pesant.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, après tout ?

\- Pardon ? Hermione fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas cette remarque soudaine

\- Pourquoi tu sembles si touchée par son absence ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. La brune se racla la gorge

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines, mais arrête. Vous êtes tous les deux des idiots. Tu n'y comprends rien, Draco encore moins.

\- Arrête tes bêtises Zabini, je ne comprends pas tes paroles et je comprends encore moins pourquoi tu m'adresses la parole.

\- Tu devrais plutôt te préoccuper de ce qu'il t'arrive plutôt que de ce qu'il arrive à Draco. Pesta Blaise, le regard dur

Hermione sentit que ses mains commençaient à trembler d'énervement, il n'avait pas le droit de parler comme s'il pouvait entrer dans sa tête et y lire ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- Trouve-toi des nouveaux amis, ça t'empêchera sûrement de te torturer l'esprit pour un ennemi dont tu crois être proche. Ou peut-être que tu devrais essayer de récupérer des personnes qui te sont vraiment proches, en arrêtant d'agir égoïstement. Ajouta le préfet

La lionne n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, pourtant sa tasse de thé vola à quelques centimètres du visage de Zabini et alla s'écraser contre le mur dans un fracassement.

Le préfet regarda la malade, ébahi. Sa baguette était pourtant posée sur la table basse.

\- Il faut un pouvoir et une maîtrise inouïs pour..

\- Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, je n'ai pas d'amis. J'ai donc beaucoup de temps libre.

Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, elle se leva pour monter dans sa chambre. Elle devait à tout prix se calmer, ce n'était pas bon pour elle de s'énerver à ce point. Et utiliser la magie avec son esprit demandait beaucoup de concentration, ce qui la fatiguait encore plus. Elle pratiquait cette forme de magie depuis un mois maintenant, lorsqu'elle avait enfin réussi elle avait explosé de rire. C'était quand son cerveau était sur le point de mourir qu'il fonctionnait le mieux.

Zabini la suivit du regard. Il ne la comprenait décidément pas. Comment pouvait-elle exercer une telle force mentale alors qu'elle était si faible ? Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre les escaliers, elle se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui du Serpentard.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Oublie-le Hermione.

La brune baissa la tête, vaincue. Elle abandonna le préfet dans le salon sans un regard pour lui.

Le réveil fut difficile, plus que d'habitude. Remplie d'angoisses mais surtout de douleurs du fait de ne pas avoir pris ses médicaments une fois de plus, Hermione était à bout. Cependant elle fut à l'heure pour le petit-déjeuner, pour une fois.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentard, mais bien évidement il n'y était pas. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais son cœur se serra à la vue de cette place vide. Zabini avait remarqué le regard de la lionne qui cherchait son ami, et il fronça les sourcils.

Ils étaient là. Harry et Ron, assis l'un en face de l'autre, étaient en train de déjeuner. Hermione sentit une boule se former dans son ventre, elle ne sut quoi faire sur le coup. Devait-elle les ignorer et rejoindre Neville qui était un peu plus loin ? Si elle faisait ça, elle n'arrangerait rien. Elle réussit à se dire que c'était sûrement à elle, cette fois, de faire un effort.

Alors, la brune inspira longuement et sans réfléchir elle s'installa à côté d'Harry. Les deux amis stoppèrent aussitôt leur conversation et regardèrent Hermione pendant quelques secondes, sans un mot. La lionne émit un faible sourire et étonnement, Harry lui rendit.

\- Tu vas mieux ? Lui demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie

Et ils firent comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés, ce qui arrangea Hermione qui préférait oublier ce cauchemar. Elle n'était rien sans eux. Cependant, leur reparler la ramena à la dure réalité. Elle allait devoir tout leur avouer un jour ou l'autre, sinon elle risquait de les perdre même avant qu'elle ne meure s'ils comprenaient qu'elle leur avait caché ce terrible secret.

La voix de Ron la coupa dans ses pensées.

\- Vous avez remarqué que Malfoy n'est toujours pas revenu ?

Hermione baissa les yeux, bien sûr qu'elle l'avait remarqué.

\- S'il revient et que McGonagall lui permet encore de rester, je ne comprendrai plus rien. C'est un mangemort, comme Nott ou encore Zabini. Est-elle aveugle ?

La brune déglutit, lorsqu'elle pensait à Malfoy les derniers temps elle avait tendance à oublier qui il était vraiment. Il l'avait tant fait souffrir depuis sa première année, et pourtant elle semblait passer au-dessus de tout ça désormais. Mais il avait changé, c'était indéniable, tout comme Zabini. Ils n'étaient plus les mêmes et c'était sûrement pour ça qu'Hermione arrivait à les voir d'une autre façon par rapport à ses deux amis qui continuaient de les haïr. Bien sûr, elle aussi les haïssait quelques fois, elle ne pouvait pas oublier tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. Mais le fait d'être condamnée lui avait ouvert les yeux, la maladie l'avait fait grandir. Elle avait compris qu'on ne pouvait pas haïr quelqu'un sans tout connaître de lui, et elle était loin de connaître les secrets de Malfoy ou de Zabini. Peut-être n'avaient-ils jamais eu le choix. Peut-être que le Mal ne les possédait pas totalement.

\- Elle ne veut sûrement pas attiser les flammes en provoquant Tu-Sais-Qui.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Vraiment Hermione ? Et avoir des espions dans Poudlard qui s'en vont pendant deux semaines pour tout rapporter à leur maître c'est mieux peut-être ?

\- Harry.. Ron tenta de calmer son ami qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'énerver dès que ce sujet était abordé.

\- Tu sais très bien que nous n'avons plus rien à cacher Harry, nous nous sommes occupés de tout. Lui rappela la lionne

\- On ne sait jamais.

Harry se radoucit, il fut surpris qu'Hermione s'investisse dans leur conversation, elle qui n'avait pas arrêté d'agir comme un fantôme les derniers mois même lorsqu'ils abordaient des sujets importants.

\- Attendons de voir ce qu'il va se passer. Termina l'Elu

Ce vendredi passa très lentement. Les échanges entre le Trio restaient encore froids pour le moment, Harry et Ron semblaient heureux de retrouver leur amie mais ils avaient encore du mal à accepter le comportement que la jeune fille avait eu les derniers mois. Celle-ci s'était sentie très mal dans l'après-midi mais elle n'avait pas cédé, elle n'avait pas pris ses médicaments. Avec les effets secondaires ce serait dix fois pire. Et comme d'habitude, Hermione avait fait de son mieux pour tout dissimuler, et ses amis ne lui avaient pas trop accorder d'importance de toute manière.

Ils venaient de terminer leur dîner, ils se dirigèrent alors vers leurs dortoirs respectifs.

\- Vivement que ce bal de Noël soit passé, comme si nous n'avions pas des choses plus importantes à faire.

\- Comme quoi, Harry ? Répliqua Ginny, agacée par le comportement de son petit-ami.

\- Un cours le samedi pour apprendre à tous ces élèves encore ignorants à se battre en cas de danger, par exemple.

\- Comme les cours que tu donnais en cinquième année ? Voyons Harry.. Soupira Ron

\- Et ce bal est une très bonne idée, on a tous besoin d'un peu de bonne humeur les derniers temps. Ajouta la rousse, en lançant un regard insistant vers Hermione

Celle-ci détourna aussitôt le regard. Ginny s'était aussi radoucie avec la lionne, mais lorsqu'elle repensait au fait que son amie était tout bonnement en train de se laisser mourir et qu'elle ne disait rien à son entourage, la fille Weasley ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des piques à Hermione pour la faire réagir.

\- D'ailleurs, Ron et toi vous comptez y aller ensemble ? Demanda Ginny en s'adressant à Hermione

\- Euh non, j'y vais déjà avec Lavande. Avoua le frère de la rouquine, les joues rouges.

Hermione sourit.

\- Je suis obligée d'y aller avec Zabini.

Harry, qui marchait un peu plus loin devant, se stoppa net et tourna le regard vers Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Nous faisons équipe, McGonagall tient à ce que nous montrions une possible entente entre Gryffondor et Serpentard.

\- Arrête tes sornettes Hermione, une entente ? Alors que nous allons certainement nous battre contre eux ? L'Elu ricana

Hermione se retint de s'énerver, elle n'aimait pas quand il commençait à agir avec arrogance.

De toute manière elle devait rentrer, dans une heure elle allait devoir faire sa ronde dans le château, seule.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de créer de conflits avec notre directrice. Je vous laisse, dit Hermione en prenant l'escalier qui la mènerait à son appartement, le devoir m'appelle.

Ses amis la saluèrent. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas qu'ils avaient enfin cessé de l'ignorer, elle avait l'impression que cela avait duré une éternité. Et même si cela restait encore plutôt froid entre eux, Hermione fut contente. Cette journée avait au moins eu quelque chose de positif.

En entrant dans l'appartement, la brune trouva Blaise endormi sur le canapé. D'instinct, elle s'avança et déposa une couverture sur lui, comme il le faisait très souvent avec elle.

Il faisait très froid dans les couloirs et la faiblesse d'Hermione ne l'aidait pas à supporter ce changement de température, elle allait tomber malade une fois de plus, comme si elle ne l'était déjà pas assez.

\- Hermione ?

La concernée se retourna dans un sursaut et pointa sa baguette sur l'inconnu qui venait de l'interpeller.

\- Oh Remus, c'est vous. Vous m'avez fait peur.

\- Je ne fais pas souvent peur pourtant, du moins sous ma forme humaine. Le professeur émit un léger sourire que la lionne lui rendit. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là à cette heure-ci, et toute seule qui plus est ?

\- J'exerce simplement mon devoir de préfet-en-chef.

\- Mais enfin Hermione, vous ne pouvez pas vous promener seule. On ne sait jamais avec..

\- Je sais très bien gérer ma maladie tout comme je sais très bien me défendre face à un danger, ne vous en faites pas pour moi Remus. Chuchota la brune, ne voulant pas recevoir de pitié.

Remus, les mains dans les poches, soupira. Plus les jours passaient, moins il arrivait à accepter le destin de sa meilleure élève.

\- Vous tremblez, remarqua la brune, la pleine lune approche. Avez-vous besoin d'aide quant à votre potion ?

Elle tenta de changer de sujet, mais Remus ricana.

\- Besoin d'aide ? Vous plaisantez Hermione ? Regardez-vous et demandez-vous qui a vraiment besoin d'aide.

Ces mots furent durs, froids, mais ils étaient nécessaires. Remus n'en pouvait plus, à chacun de ses cours elle était un peu plus faible, à chaque fois qu'il la voyait ses traits étaient plus tirés, son visage ne cessait de se creuser. Elle était en train de disparaître et personne ne l'aidait, cela le rendait malade.

Hermione baissa la tête.

\- Je dois y aller Remus, je n'ai pas envie de me coucher trop tard.

\- Bien sûr Hermione, reposez-vous. Une grande journée nous attend demain. Ne voulez-vous pas que je vous raccompagne ?

\- Remus, la brune commençait à être agacée, je sais gérer tout ça. Seule. J'ai eu le temps d'apprendre.

Et sur ces mots, la lionne laissa son professeur et ami en plus. La gorge de celui-ci se noua. Il fallait qu'elle en parle, qu'elle se soigne. Voilà des jours qu'il faisait des cauchemars à propos d'Hermione. Dedans elle mourrait, seule. Face à elle, il oubliait qu'il était son professeur. Face à la jeune fille qui ne reflétait plus que la maladie désormais, Remus n'arrivait pas à contenir ses sentiments. Il se sentait idiot d'agir ainsi, mais il ne pouvait pas faire partie de ces personnes qui la laissaient mourir à petit feu comme si de rien n'était.

oOOo

Ginny était toute excitée, à tel point qu'elle semblait oublier la maladie d'Hermione et le fait qu'elle ne voulait en parler à personne. Elle entra dans l'appartement de son amie en dansant presque.

\- Franchement Hermione, il serait temps de te préparer tu ne crois pas ? Le bal commence dans deux heures !

La brune regarda Ginny comme si elle avait vu Merlin en personne. Où était passée la rouquine qui ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole, qui l'ignorait tel un fantôme errant dans Poudlard ? Comme Harry et Ron, elle était revenue vers elle mais elle avait demeuré froide.. Et à présent elle revenait comme une fleur, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller, si tu savais.. Souffla Hermione

-Avec Zabini en même temps, ça peut se comprendre.. Mais tu verras, on va passer une super soirée. Lui assura Ginny

Hermione soupira. Ce n'était pas Zabini le problème. C'était son mal de tête incessant, c'était sa faiblesse générale, c'était son absence.. C'était tout ça qui l'empêchait de savourer pleinement cet esprit festif et joyeux.

\- Tu as une robe j'espère ? Enchaîna la jeune Weasley

\- Bien sûr, ma mère me l'a envoyée dès que je lui appris qu'il y aurait un bal. Hermione émit un petit rire

\- Elle veut te changer les idées. Remarqua Ginny en lui lançant un regard insistant

Hermione détourna le regard et décida d'ignorer cette remarque. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se préparer, histoire que Ginny ne l'embête pas plus longtemps.

\- Zabini est là ?

\- Non.

\- Est-ce que ce n'est pas trop dur, avec lui ?

\- Pas du tout, répondît la brune d'un ton ferme et catégorique.

Cette réponse étonna Ginny, mais elle décida de ne pas en demander plus. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher sa bonne humeur en apprenant que son amie était sûrement en train de fraterniser avec l'ennemi.

Hermione fouilla dans son armoire et en sortit une robe encore cachée dans sa protection. Elle la posa sur son lit et la déballa. Ginny fit de gros yeux.

\- Elle est.. splendide. Hermione, tu vas être magnifique dedans. Je vais faire tâche à côté de toi, toutes les filles d'ailleurs.

La lionne eut un rire gênée.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. La robe ne fait pas tout, regarde mon visage..

Ginny, éblouie par la beauté de la robe, reporta son attention sur le dit visage. Hermione n'était pas moche comme elle pensait l'être, à vrai dire elle était certainement l'une des plus jolies que Ginny avait pu voir dans sa vie. Elle avait des cheveux bouclés bruns avec des reflets d'or, qui tombaient dans son dos telles des vagues, des yeux chocolats qui pouvaient même envoûter un Strangulot, un petit nez fin avec des petites tâches de rousseur qui l'habillaient, des pommettes rondes et une bouche parfaitement dessinée. Elle avait un charme plus imposant que n'importe quelle fille de Beauxbâtons. Elle n'avait rien à envier à personne.

Mais en regardant de plus près, le cœur de Ginny se brisa. Lorsque l'on observait vraiment la lionne, on pouvait voir que les étincelles dans ses yeux étaient éteintes, que ses pommettes manquaient de couleur et étaient cachées par d'immenses cernes, que ses joues étaient creuses.. son visage reflétait la souffrance à l'état pur.

\- Je.. La gorge de la rousse se noua, l'empêchant de continuer sa phrase.

Ginny sentit les larmes monter mais il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, elle ne devait pas craquer, pas maintenant.

\- Allez, on va faire un petit tour à la salle de bain ! La rouquine prit la main d'Hermione et elle la tira, prête à lui redonner un peu de joie.

oOOo

\- Granger ! Je sais que tu adores être en retard, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Grogna Zabini, tapant du pied près de la cheminée, un verre de Whisky Pur Feu dans la main.

Un cliquetis se fit entendre, et Hermione apparut enfin. Zabini, buvant une gorgée, releva les yeux et manqua de s'étouffer. Il fut bouche bée à la vue d'Hermione, habillée et maquillée. Elle était méconnaissable. Il n'y avait plus une once de fatigue sur son visage, comme si la maladie s'en était allée, et c'est ce qui perturba le plus le préfet-en-chef.

Une fois qu'elle fut face à lui, Blaise détourna le regard, gêné.

\- Bien.. bien. On peut y aller maintenant.

Hermione, un sourcil arqué et un sourire coin, observa Zabini habillé d'un costume entièrement noir, sauf la cravate qui était verte émeraude.

\- Du Whisky Pur Feu avant d'y aller ? Vraiment ?

\- La soirée passera bien plus vite une fois que je serai soûl. Blaise haussa les épaules

\- Si l'alcool ne contribuait pas à l'avancement de ma maladie, crois-moi que je serais en train de suivre ton idée.

Zabini ne réussit pas à retenir un sourire. Mais il se reprit bien vite et se mit en route, Hermione ne se fit plus attendre et le suivit.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte, sans un mot. Un silence qui en disait long sur leur envie de se rendre à ce bal de Noël.

\- Si on est les derniers et qu'on se fait remarquer Granger, ça ira mal pour toi. Lança Blaise alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à franchir les portes de la Grande Salle.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Son partenaire la devança et entra, tête haute. Hésitante, elle finit tout de même par le suivre.

Mais une fois entrée, elle s'arrêta aussitôt. Son souffle fut coupée à la vue de l'intérieur de la Grande Salle, complètement transformée. C'était bien plus beau qu'en quatrième année. Tout était blanc, avec quelques touches d'argenté, des flocons de neige plus vrais que nature tombaient lentement et le plafond brillait de mille feux. C'était un paradis sur terre, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus magique. Et cela fit du bien à Hermione de revoir de la belle magie. Elle ne remarqua même pas que la salle était remplie par tous les habitants du château.

Elle revint vite à la réalité lorsque Zabini posa une main sur son dos pour la faire avancer.

\- Nous sommes bel et bien les derniers. Je te haïs tendrement Granger.

\- Tant que c'est tendrement. Sourit-elle

Mais la brune perdit vite son sourire lorsqu'elle réalisa que la plupart des personnes avait arrêté de parler pour les dévisager. Elle se mit à trembler, mais Zabini ne la lâcha pas, ce qui l'encouragea à continuer son chemin qu'elle se fraya au milieu de la foule.

\- C'est vraiment Hermione Granger ? Une voix murmura dans la foule

La Gryffondor était en effet méconnaissable. Voilà bien longtemps que l'on ne l'avait plus vue aussi radieuse.

Lorsqu'elle passa devant ses trois amis, elle leur adressa un sourire timide. Harry n'en cru pas ses yeux mais il fut ravi de la voir à nouveau un temps soit peu joyeuse. Ron ne pouvait plus bouger tant la beauté d'Hermione l'avait frappée. Ginny eut un grand sourire et fut fière de son travail, cela lui fit chaud au cœur de voir qu'elle avait aidé Hermione à aller mieux, pour une soirée au moins. Au loin, McGonagall et Remus se lancèrent un regard soulagé, soulagés de voir que leur élève préférée était de retour.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la piste de danse, aux côtés des autres préfets-en-chef, ils se mirent en place. Ils devaient ouvrir le bal. Hermione connaissait les ouvertures de bal. C'était avec Cedric qu'elle avait vaincu la peur de danser devant tout le monde. C'était lui qui lui avait fait découvrir ce que c'était que d'éprouver des sentiments. Même si désormais elle se rendait compte qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi forts que ceux qu'elle ressentait aujourd'hui.

La musique se fit doucement entendre, Blaise empoigna alors la main d'Hermione et ils se mirent à danser. Trop gênés, ils ne se regardèrent pas. Hermione se mit alors à imaginer Cedric à sa place. Cela lui brisa le cœur et elle se dit qu'il aurait dû être là. Tout comme Draco. Draco.. elle ne supportait plus son absence. Elle ne supportait plus d'avoir toutes ces questions sans réponses en tête.

\- La tête haute Granger, la tête haute. Fit remarquer Zabini

Cette remarque fit sourire Hermione, lui rappelant les cours de danse de McGonagall en quatrième année. Elle s'exécuta et lui jeta un coup d'œil, Zabini eut un petit sourire à son tour. Jamais il n'avait autant sourit avec elle, ce que la lionne trouva très étrange.

Cette ouverture de bal émerveilla son public. Hermione fut étonnée de voir que son partenaire savait très bien dansé, tout aussi bien qu'elle. Il était très concentré et ses mouvements de valse étaient gracieux.

\- Nous dansons beaucoup lors de ces stupides fêtes entre Sang-Pur. Déclara Blaise en remarquant le regard insistant d'Hermione, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

\- Quelle horreur, je compatis.

Le Serpentard ricana. Hermione ne comprenait décidément rien de ce qu'il se qui arrivait, elle passait un bon moment avec un ennemi. Ou un ancien ennemi, elle ne savait pas vraiment. Cela dépendait des jours. Il était instable, mais peut-être moins que Malfoy.

Ils étaient tant concentrés dans leurs mouvements qu'ils ne se rendirent pas compte que la musique était finie. Le mouvement de la foule les fit revenir sur terre. Hermione et Blaise se lancèrent alors un regard silencieux puis ils se quittèrent pour rejoindre leurs amis, chacun de leur côté.

\- Tu es splendide Hermione. Ginny eut les larmes aux yeux en voyant son amie se diriger vers eux, elle marchait avec tant d'élégance malgré qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude des talons hauts. Et ce qui émut le plus la rouquine dans tout ça, ce fut le fait qu'Hermione ne semblait plus malade. Elle semblait revivre et même si ce n'était que le temps d'un soir, c'était déjà beaucoup.

\- Ça fait du bien de te voir... éclatante et souriante. Harry prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, ce qui bouleversa Hermione. Elle ne savait même pas à quand remontait la dernière fois où il avait été si affectueux envers elle. Cela lui fit tant de bien.

Ron ne dit rien, mais son regard en disait long. Hermione lui sourit. Ginny l'avait aidée à se sentir mieux dans sa peau, l'ouverture du bal avec Zabini s'était bien passé contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé et elle s'était promis de laisser la maladie de côté le temps d'une soirée afin de profiter pleinement de ses amis et rattraper toutes ces fois où elle les avait laissés de côté.

À l'autre bout de la salle, Nott observait la lionne.

\- Maintenant que Malfoy n'est plus là, tu prends sa place Zabini ?

Le concerné se tourna vers son ami, sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Nott ?

\- Tu te rapproches d'elle, je voyais ton regard lors de votre danse ignoble. C'est quoi votre soucis ? Tu sais très bien que tout ceci sera rapporté au Maître. J'ai abandonné à propos de Draco, il n'y a plus rien à faire pour lui. Mais toi, pourquoi le provoques-tu à ton tour ?

\- Je ne provoque rien ni personne. Tu te fais des idées. Siffla Blaise, les dents serrées.

\- Vous le regretterez.

\- La ferme. Zabini se retint de lui en coller une

Theodore se racla la gorge et détourna le regard. Blaise soupira, il avait déjà envie de partir.

\- Bal de merde, soirée de merde, école de merde. Murmura-t-il alors qu'il se dirigea vers le buffet pour manger un peu.

Alors qu'il était en train d'hésiter entre du poulet rôti et de la soupe à la citrouille, Hermione surgit à côté de lui.

\- La nourriture de Poudlard, c'est bien la seule chose qui met tout le monde d'accord.

\- Ah parce que tu t'es remise à manger toi ? Cingla Blaise

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Il est vrai qu'avec son mal de tête et ses nausées, elle n'avait pas très faim. Mais ce buffet de Noël semblait exquis. Elle observa le préfet se servir, puis elle jeta un coup d'œil vers les amis du Serpentard et une fois de plus, elle ne remarqua que l'absence de Malfoy dans le groupe.

\- Est-ce qu'il reviendra ?

Zabini se tourna vers la lionne et lui lança un regard froid.

\- Tu n'abandonnes donc jamais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend à la fin ? Tu en parles comme si tu parlais de l'un de tes amis.

\- Je..

\- Il te déteste, comme ça a toujours été le cas. Et il ne te déteste pas seulement à cause de ton sang. Répliqua Blaise d'un ton dur. Arrête ça tout de suite Granger.

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer à ces paroles.

\- Pourquoi m'a-t-il sauvée dans la forêt interdite dans ce cas ? Dis moi pourquoi.

\- Ce n'est clairement pas le moment de discuter de ça. Et s'il a fait ça, c'est forcément pour son propre bien, pas le tien. Occupe-toi plutôt de toi, tu en as plus besoin que lui.

Blaise termina de se servir puis il laissa Hermione en plan, sans un regard pour elle. Celle-ci baissa la tête, une fois de plus laissée sans réponses. Elle avait essayé de ne pas penser à Malfoy, mais c'était désormais fichu, sa soirée se passerait mal.

Alors qu'elle allait rejoindre ses amis, elle tomba sur Remus.

\- Vous êtes ravissante Hermione. Cela fait plaisir à voir.

\- Merci, répondît la brune, gênée. Elle sentait ses joues devenir rouges.

\- Vous vous sentez bien ce soir ? Remus semblait soucieux

\- Je fais avec.

\- Vous avez très bien dansé et je suis étonné de voir que vous formiez un très beau duo avec Zabini.

Hermione ne sut pourquoi, mais cette dernière remarque la toucha. Remus voyait-il lui aussi que certains Serpentards, et même mangemorts, n'étaient plus détestables comme auparavant ? Elle n'était pas la seule à le ressentir.

\- Allez rejoindre vos amis, profitez de cette soirée et oubliez tous vos problèmes.

\- Merci Remus, profitez bien vous aussi.

Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire et partit vers son groupe. Elle qui pensait ne pas être tracassée au moins le temps de ce bal, elle avait eu tort. Il avait juste fallu qu'il lui revienne à l'esprit et tout était gâché.

Lorsque Hermione arriva face à ses amis, elle sentit un malaise énorme.

\- Vous ne voulez pas vous chercher à manger ? Tenta la lionne

Harry lui lança un regard froid. Comment pouvait-il changer de comportement en si peu de temps ?

\- Et toi ? Zabini t'a tellement subjuguée que tu en as oublié de te servir ?

Hermione regarda son assiette, qui était vide. En effet, elle ne s'était même pas servie.

\- C'est juste que..

\- C'est bon Hermione, on a compris. Tu sais, si tu veux aller avec eux, il n'y a pas de problème.

Harry avait dit ça d'un ton haineux.

\- Harry... Hermione chercha de l'aide auprès de Ginny et Ron, mais une fois de plus ils se plièrent à Harry et restèrent en retrait.

\- Vos sourires échangés pendant la danse, je me disais que c'était pour fair plaisir à McGonagall et son éternelle espérance pour une entente entre les Gryffondors et Serpentards, mais maintenant tu discutes avec lui alors qu'on est là. Ne me dis pas que c'était professionnel.

\- Non, ça ne l'était pas. Approuva Hermione, et elle se dit que si Harry savait vraiment ce qu'elle avait demandé à Zabini quelques minutes auparavant, il la haïrait.

L'Elu toisa son amie et serra les poings.

\- Tu sais ce qu'ils ont fait, ce qu'ils font et ce qu'ils vont nous faire. Et tu oses agir ainsi.. Tu es..

\- Harry ! Arrête. Intervint Ginny, comprenant que son petit-ami allait désormais trop loin dans ses paroles.

\- Ça va Ginny, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi. Hermione ravala un sanglot.

Elle regarda Harry et elle ne pu voir dans ses yeux que de la rage. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle était en train de perdre son meilleur ami, non pas à cause de sa maladie dont il n'était même pas au courant, mais à cause de son rapprochement avec l'ennemi. Et cette idée lui tordit le ventre.

\- Tu te fais des idées Harry, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire.. Hermione mentit pour le bien de son ami.

Celui-ci décida de l'ignorer, Ginny prit sa main pour tenter de le calmer.

\- Je vais un peu sortir, j'étouffe ici. Sourit faiblement la brune

La rouquine lui lança un regard d'excuse.

\- Hermione.. Tenta Ron, réalisant que tout ceci faisait du mal son amie.

\- Ne t'en fais pas.

Elle abandonna ses amis, le cœur lourd. Mais au fond, elle savait que c'était eux qui l'abandonnaient au fil du temps. Et tout était de sa faute. De sa propre faute et de celle de la maladie.

Il fallait qu'elle sorte de la Grande Salle, et vite, ou elle allait craquer. Hermione ne voulait pas éclater en sanglots, surtout lorsqu'elle remarqua que Zabini l'observait. Elle allait faire une crise de panique, elle sentit ses poumons se comprimer.

Une fois dans le couloir, elle réussit enfin à respirer normalement. Elle fut soulagée d'être loin de ses amis, de Zabini, de toute cette foule qui la dévisageait comme si elle était une nouvelle Hermione alors que non, la malade était toujours là.

Elle inspira un grand coup puis elle se mit en route, elle avait besoin d'aller dehors et de respirer de l'air frais.

Cependant, Hermione fit à peine deux mètres qu'elle se stoppa net. Son cœur manqua un battement, elle retint son souffle.

Il était là. Il était de dos, mais elle reconnut ses cheveux blonds presque blancs, plaqués en arrière.

\- Draco..

À cause du choc, elle ne réalisa même pas qu'elle venait de l'appeler par son prénom. Il était de retour, elle n'en revenait pas. Le Serpentard se retourna enfin vers la Gryffondor et il lui fit face, le visage impassible et les mains dans les poches. Draco était éclairée par une torche, mais Hermione était quant à elle cachée dans l'ombre.

Lentement, elle s'avança pour enfin se dévoiler. La bouche du blond s'entrouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il se demanda un instant s'il était en train de rêver.

Hermione se tenait face à lui, mais elle n'osa pas le regarder. Draco fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher d'elle, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était vraiment là. Et c'était le cas, elle était là, vêtue d'une longue robe argenté, finement pailletée, qui dessinait son corps de poupée à merveille. Il ne put cacher le fait que tout ceci le déboussola. Hermione osa enfin relever les yeux vers lui, et elle réalisa qu'il était en train de la contempler comme s'il la revoyait pour la première fois depuis des années.

Le blond s'attarda alors sur le visage de la lionne, son visage qui avait repris de si jolies couleurs. Il rayonnait et ne semblait plus fatigué, ni même creusé. Ses pommettes étaient rosées, sa bouche parfaitement dessinée par un rouge à lèvres rouge foncé faisait ressortir ses yeux chocolats. Ses yeux, voilà bien longtemps que Draco ne les avait pas vus aussi riches en émotions. Il ne sut pourquoi, mais la brune avait retrouvé son regard pétillant d'autre fois. Ses cheveux bouclés et brillants tombaient sur ses épaules nues. Un souffle époustouflé sortit de la bouche du Serpentard, il n'arrivait plus à détourner le regard. Elle était exactement comme ce qu'il avait vu dans le miroir du Riséd. Mais c'était bien plus beau que ce désir enfoui que le miroir lui avait montré, car cette fois c'était la réalité. Ce n'était pas un rêve ou une simple prédiction, Hermione était là, à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle était la plus belle chose qui lui avait été donné de voir dans sa vie.

Hermione remarqua cette admiration que lui portait Draco dans ses yeux, et elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait. Jamais elle n'aurait cru voir un jour un sentiment pareil dans le regard de cette personne qu'elle avait tant détestée.

\- Où étais-tu ? Pourquoi tu es partie sans rien dire ?

Hermione avait envie de lui hurler dessus, lui montrer à quel point il l'avait fait souffrir en la laissant ainsi sans réponses. Mais elle ne pouvait pas gâcher ce moment qui lui semblait si irréel tant cela ne leur ressemblait pas. Ils se regardaient yeux dans les yeux comme si rien de mal ne s'était jamais passé entre eux, comme s'ils se rencontraient pour la première fois.

La brune attendit que Draco parle, mais ils entendirent soudainement une musique de slow se mettre en route. Alors, le blond tendit sa main vers la lionne. Hermione, étonnée, regarda la main fine du Serpentard qui n'attendait que la sienne, puis elle reporta son attention vers lui. Draco Malfoy, habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une simple chemise blanche qui lui allait pourtant si bien, était-il vraiment en train de lui proposer une danse ?

Elle hésita quelques secondes, le souffle coupé, puis elle posa délicatement sa main dans celle du serpent. Sentant son hésitation, Draco la tira alors vers lui et la plaqua contre son torse, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras. Hermione hoqueta de surprise. Il posa alors une main dans son dos, Hermione, gênée, en fit de même. Ils tendirent leur bras droit, leurs mains encore entremêlées, et ils se mirent enfin à danser. Lentement.

Ils étaient seuls dans ce couloir, loin de tous ces mauvais regards, et ils pouvaient profiter pleinement de cet instant qui ne durerait pas bien longtemps. Et Hermione n'aurait pu demander mieux comme retour. Elle était si proche du visage de Draco qu'elle sentait son souffle s'écraser sur son front. Elle osa alors relever les yeux vers lui, et son regard exprimait tant d'émotions qu'il était indéchiffrable.

Draco demeurait mystérieux, impénétrable, mais la façon dont il serrait la lionne contre lui en disait long.

Le cœur de la lionne battait à la chamade, jamais elle n'aurait pensé vivre un tel moment. Encore moins avec Draco. Alors, doucement, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son partenaire et un long soupir de soulagement s'échappa de sa bouche. Un soupir qui montrait à quel point ce contact avec le Serpentard la débarrassa de tous ses problèmes, lui fit oublier sa maladie et ses souffrances. Dans ses bras elle était libre. Elle n'avait jamais connu une telle sensation.

Il lui redonnait vie, tout simplement.

Draco fut tout d'abord surpris par ce rapprochement de la brune, puis il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, comme pour lui montrer que lui aussi il oubliait tout ce qui le tracassait grâce à cette danse bien plus forte que la magie elle-même.

Il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux. Le reste n'existait plus.

\- Je suis revenu pour m'assurer qu'Edmund ou quelconque autre mangemort n'était pas de retour. Murmura le blond

\- Tu n'avais pas le droit de partir sans rien dire..

\- Vraiment Granger ? Et pourquoi donc ? Questionna Draco, un sourcil arqué et un léger sourire en coin sur le visage.

Hermione, la tête toujours posée sur l'épaule du Serpentard, ne répondit pas. Après tout, il savait déjà la réponse.

La musique qui les entraînait s'arrêta soudainement, les ramenant à la réalité. Hermione releva la tête et regarda intensément son partenaire, pour être sûre que tout ceci était bien réel. Draco plongea son regard dans celui de la lionne et malgré que son visage fut une nouvelle fois vide d'expression, Hermione réussit à tout lire à travers ses yeux gris.

-Va rejoindre Potter avant qu'il ne rapplique et nous tue tous les deux.

Hermione pouffa. Draco recula alors et lâcha la main de la brune. C'était fini, comme elle l'avait prévu, cet instant magique avait été de courte durée. Est-ce que cette danse les avait enfin rapprochés ? Ou recommenceraient-ils à jouer au chat et à la souris ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ?

Hermione se dit alors qu'elle verrait déjà ce que l'avenir lui réservait, après tout elle avait désormais appris à vivre au jour le jour. Cependant, elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui sur certains points. Alors, avant de le laisser pour retourner dans la Grande Salle, elle le fixa avec insistance. Et une fois de plus, le blond lut dans ses pensées.

\- Je ne partirai pas. Dit-il d'un ton ferme

Elle acquiesça avec un sourire, et elle le quitta, le cœur léger et le ventre retourné par ce trop plein d'émotions.

Hermione était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'avant de rentrer dans la Salle, elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Blaise était caché dans un coin sombre. Il avait observé toute la scène.

Draco s'apprêtait à se diriger vers l'extérieur lorsque son ami sortit de l'ombre.

\- Draco ! Cria Blaise, essayant de contenir sa rage.

Le blond se retourna en un sursaut.

\- Bonsoir Blaise. Draco eut un rictus

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Ça me fait aussi plaisir de te revoir. Ironisa le blond

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? On pouvait presque entendre du désespoir dans la voix du préfet

Draco fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas son ami.

\- Tu es en plein délire Blaise.

\- Granger. Insista le préfet

Le blond serra les poings.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me parler d'elle. Occupe-toi de tes affaires.

Draco ne voulait pas en savoir plus, il n'avait pas le temps pour ces bêtises. Il se détourna alors et reprit son chemin.

\- Tu restes ici Draco, rugit Blaise.

Le mangemort se stoppa net.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de pointer ta baguette sur moi Blaise.

Il se retourna, et en effet son ami le menaçait, baguette tendue vers lui.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça Draco. Je peux pas te laisser faire.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes tes conneries. Draco commençait à s'énerver, son visage devenait rouge

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi ?

\- Faire quoi ? par Merlin Blaise dis-moi ce qu'il te prend !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'attaches à Granger ? Je t'avais dit de rester loin d'elle. Et ne me dis pas que c'est pour enrager le Lord, je sais que cela n'a plus rien à voir avec ça.

\- Oui, ça n'a plus rien à voir avec le Lord. Et ça ne te regarde pas pour autant.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte Draco, tu vas en crever.

\- Arrête de me dire ça espère d'idiot. Le Lord me tuera car je me rapproche de Granger selon toi ?

\- Non. C'est elle qui te tuera. Et crois-moi qu'être tué par le maître te semblera être une mort plus douce.

\- Tu deviens malade Blaise, tu es pire que Nott.

\- Endoloris !

Draco ne l'avait pas vu venir, mais il réussit tout de même à éviter le sort. Il sortit aussitôt sa baguette.

\- Expelliarmus !

Blaise fut désarmé, il fonça alors sur le blond et tenta de le pousser contre le mur mais Draco fut plus fort que lui et le repoussa, le faisant presque tomber à terre.

\- Tu es fou Blaise, il faut que tu te calmes. Draco n'arriverait bientôt plus à se contrôler.

\- Je te tuerai. Je te tuerai avant que tu n'ailles plus loin avec elle. Avec ce qui nous attend tu ne peux pas te permettre de souffrir. Cela ruinera tous tes plans.

\- J'en peux plus de tes sous-entendus Blaise, pourquoi est-ce que je souffrirais ? Tu as perdu la tête !

\- Je te tuerai, crois-moi je le ferai.

\- Ne me cherche pas.

\- Alors je la tuerai elle, je ferai tout pour que tu ne t'attaches pas à elle.

Ce fut de trop pour le blond.

\- Je suis désolé, mais il faut que tu te taises. Endoloris.

Blaise fut touché en pleine poitrine. Il s'écroula au sol, mais il n'hurla pas malgré la douleur. Il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'à les faire saigner. Draco tourna la tête, il ne pouvait assister à cette scène, cela lui rappelait bien trop la fois où c'était lui qui avait subit ce sort. Après que sa mère se soit faite violée.

\- Tu me dégoûtes Blaise. Pour ce que tu dis, et pour ce que tu as voulu me faire alors que tu connais très bien mon passé.

Draco attendit quelques minutes avant de reporter son regard sur le préfet. Il ne convulsait plus, il était couché et essayait de reprendre son souffle. Le blond devait se retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus et le ruer de coups.

\- Pourquoi Draco, dis moi juste pourquoi.

\- Pourquoi ? Cracha-t-il, tout simplement car j'ai appris que ma mère avait aimé un moldu il fut un temps. Elle l'a aimé et l'aime encore aujourd'hui, mais tu connais les familles de Sang-Pur, elle a été battue jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte d'épouser un homme de son sang. Et regarde où ça l'a menée. Elle a fini avec un lâche qui l'a entraîné en enfer. Et encore aujourd'hui elle vit l'enfer. Tout cela m'a aidé à ne pas faire la même erreur.

Blaise, qui venait à peine de reprendre ses esprits, fut chamboulé par cette confession. Jamais il n'aurait cru ça. Surtout pas de la part de Narcissa. Mais il ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant.

\- Et tu crois que cela te donne la permission d'en aimer une toi aussi ? Granger en plus de ça. Tu en crèveras. Tu vas tellement souffrir que tu te lanceras toi-même le sort de la mort.

Draco s'était résolu à ne plus répondre à ce genre de remarque, Blaise ne semblait pas vouloir lui dire ce qu'il insinuait. Il toisa alors avec dégoût celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son meilleur ami, puis il se détourna pour s'en aller.

\- Pourquoi elle ? Cria Blaise dans une dernière tentative.

Draco se stoppa. Il resta de dos et lança un regard vers le blessé par dessus son épaule.

\- Ça a toujours été elle.

Et sur ces mots, il abandonna Blaise encore meurtri par le sortilège de torture et par tout ce qu'il avait vu et entendu ce soir.

* * *

Voilà voilà pour ce chapitre.

Il se passe pas mal de choses. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! :-)

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Quel est votre moment favori ?

J'attends vos commentaires avec hâte. Je vous fais des bisous !


	13. XII - Juste la fin du monde

Merci infiniment pour tous vos commentaires, ils m'ont tellement touchés. Je ne demande pas mieux que de recevoir de tels avis de votre part. Vous me motivez.

Bonne lecture :-)

/

Peu après sa rencontre avec Draco, Hermione était restée encore quelques minutes au bal puis elle était vite partie se coucher. Elle n'avait pas réussi à se remettre dans cette ambiance festive après ce qu'il s'était passé. Dans son lit, elle s'était demandé si toute cette soirée n'avait pas été un rêve dont elle venait de se réveiller.

Mais non, c'était bien réel. Elle avait revu Draco, et c'était tout comme si elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois tant il avait agi différemment avec elle. La brune s'était surprise à sourire en repensant à leur danse secrète, dans le grand couloir du château.

Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle s'était endormie paisiblement.

oOOo

Ce ne fut qu'après le petit-déjeuner qu'Hermione apprit que Blaise était à l'infirmerie. Elle attendit que Ron et Harry s'en aillent pour aller le voir.

Il ne décrocha pas un mot, il ne répondit ni à son bonjour, ni à aucune de ses questions. Blaise regardait droit devant lui, il faisait comme si la lionne n'existait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Zabini ? Demanda-t-elle une dernière fois

Silence. Hermione eut un pincement au coeur, bien qu'ils ne se portaient pas vraiment dans leur cœur, Blaise était l'un des seuls qui continuait à lui parler normalement, qui ne l'accusait jamais de ne plus être comme avant et qui la comprenait. Elle s'était alors dit que c'était peut-être ça la solution. Il fallait qu'elle avoue tout à ses amis pour qu'ils la comprennent enfin et qu'ils arrêtent de lui en vouloir. Mais voilà que même Zabini avait fini par ne plus lui adresser la parole. Et elle avait bien vu avec Ginny, elle la laissait aussi de côté, et pourtant elle était au courant.

Qu'elle dise la vérité ou non, elle finirait seule dans tous les cas.

\- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Si c'est à cause de ma maladie...

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et elle eut soudainement une révélation.

\- Malfoy. Tu as vu Malfoy hier soir.

\- Dégage d'ici Granger, je veux pas te voir.

Hermione serra les dents. Elle abandonna, pour aujourd'hui. Mais il fallait qu'elle sache ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Pomfresh.

\- Oh, bonjour Miss Granger, tenez vos nouveaux médicaments. L'infirmière lui tendit deux boîtes blanches avec un regard rempli de pitié et d'inquiétude.

Hermione lui prit des mains sans vraiment y porter attention.

\- Que s'est-il passé avec Zabini ?

\- Il s'est évanoui. Ce cher jeune homme a un peu abusé sur le Whisky Pur-Feu hier soir. J'ai encore des doutes cependant, je ne sais pas vraiment si ce malaise provient de l'énorme quantité d'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang ou si quelqu'un l'a provoqué.

Hermione fut étonnée que Pompom lui confie tout ceci, elle qui d'habitude restait si secrète sur l'état de ses patients.

\- Merci pour les médicaments, bonne journée à vous.

La brune ne laissa pas le temps à la vieille dame de lui répondre, elle sortit de l'infirmerie d'un pas pressé. Cette journée allait être difficile, Hermione s'était levée plus faible que jamais, le moment d'hier soir avec Malfoy ne faisait que trotter dans sa tête, Harry et Ron avaient de nouveau été froids avec elle au petit-déjeuner et désormais Zabini l'abandonnait à son tour.

Tout ceci était en train de la tuer intérieurement, peut-être avec plus de douceur que la maladie mais bien plus vite que celle-ci. Hermione savait qu'elle ne survirerait pas si elle finissait seule.

Même si tout au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était de sa faute. C'était elle qui s'engouffrait dans cet enfer, malgré toutes les cordes qu'on lui lançait afin qu'elle puisse remonter, elle finissait toujours par les rejeter et s'enfonçait un peu plus dans sa descente vers les ténèbres.

La boule au ventre, elle décida d'aller à la bibliothèque. Demain, c'était le retour des élèves dans leur famille pour les fêtes de Noël. Hermione allait devoir séjourner au Terrier, elle n'avait pas le droit de voir ses parents. Si elle osait se rendre là-bas, les mangemorts rappliqueraient dans la minute qui suivait pour tous les tuer.

À cause de ça, la brune s'était dit qu'elle ne reverrait sûrement jamais ses parents avant de mourir. D'un côté elle pensa de manière égoïste que le fait de se dire une telle chose et de ne plus les voir, cela l'aiderait à moins penser à eux et donc à moins culpabiliser de les abandonner à cause de sa maladie.

Son cœur se serrait à chaque fois que la lionne pensait à ça, mais elle espérait au fond d'elle que ses parents commençaient déjà à s'habituer à son absence et qu'ils pensaient déjà à faire un deuil prématuré d'elle. Hermione ne voulait pas les faire souffrir en s'en allant. C'était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait.

Elle avait longuement pensé à leur lancer le sort de l'Oubliettes, leur faire oublier toute son existence pour toujours. Mais elle n'avait pas supporté cette idée au final. Elle avait besoin de savoir qu'elle avait été aimée toute sa vie avant de partir.

La Gryffondor allait profiter de cette journée pour réviser le plus possible, elle savait d'avance qu'elle en serait incapable chez les Weasley. Ces petites vacances promettaient d'être mouvementées et cela l'épuisait déjà.

Elle s'installa à une grande table, vide, et déposa cinq bouquins dessus. Elle se demanda où est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver cette force invisible qui faisait qu'elle arrivait encore à transporter ces énormes ouvrages.

Hermione était mal en point aujourd'hui, mais elle se força à ouvrir le premier livre. Elle avait remarqué depuis quelques semaines que sa vue ne faisait que baisser lorsqu'elle lisait. Elle sentait déjà le mal de tête arriver.

La brune soupira longuement et se perdit dans ses pensées.

\- Combattre la magie noire ? Vraiment, Granger ?

Hermione revint sur terre dans un sursaut. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son locuteur.

Il était là, assis avec les bras croisés sur son torse, un livre de potion posé sur la table devant lui. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué son arrivée.

\- Tu es là.. Souffla-t-elle, comme soulagée. Tu es revenu pour de bon ?

Il lui avait promis qu'il ne partirait pas, mais elle commençait à connaître ce nouveau Malfoy, il avait bien trop de problèmes à régler pour pouvoir tenir ses engagements proprement. Elle avait donc cru qu'il était parti à nouveau.

Elle redoutait qu'il s'en aille et qu'il ne revienne que lors de la bataille. Elle redoutait de le voir dans le camp adverse.

\- Tu as toutes tes raisons de douter de moi, mais tu te trompes aussi sur beaucoup de choses. Déclara le blond, son regard d'acier planté dans celui d'Hermione, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Cette remarqua déstabilisa la brune. Que voulait-il dire ? Était-il sincère ? Mais surtout, pourquoi agissait-il ainsi avec son ancienne pire ennemie ? Comment avaient-ils pu passer de la haine à.. ça ? Il lui parlait comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un de son rang, comme si elle n'avait jamais été une sang impur à ses yeux et qu'aucune haine n'avait jamais existé entre eux.

Hermione savait qu'il ne répondrait pas à ses questions, mais au fond d'elle elle connaissait déjà les réponses. Elle avait juste du mal à se les avouer, tout comme lui. Elle décida donc de changer de sujet.

\- Où vas-tu aller à Noël ?

Draco fut surpris qu'elle se soucie tant de lui, au point de se demander ce qu'il allait faire à Noël.

\- Je ne fête plus rien depuis longtemps. J'ai bien trop de choses plus importantes à faire.

Hermione se racla la gorge, elle n'aimait pas ce mystère incessant.

\- J'espère que tu ne comptes pas aller chez tes parents en douce, Granger.

La concernée fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

\- J'ai beau ne pas participer à tout ça, je suis tout de même au courant. Comme tout le monde. Tu es proche de Potter, ils s'en prendront à tout ce qui peut le toucher. Réponds-moi.

\- Non, je n'irai pas. Elle obéit, les mains tremblantes face au ton autoritaire du blond.

\- Je ferai en sorte que tu sois en sécurité là où tu iras ces vacances.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne réussit à en sortir. Elle se demanda si un jour elle allait réussir à s'habituer à ce nouveau comportement de la part de Malfoy envers elle.

Une fois de plus déstabilisée, elle aborda à nouveau un autre sujet.

\- Es-tu au courant pour Zabini ?

\- Que sait-il à ton propos que je ne sais pas ?

Une boule se forma dans le ventre de la lionne, sa gorge se serra et elle sentit son cœur battre à la chamade. Elle déglutit, paniquée. Zabini avait-il essayé de tout dire au blond ? À propos de la maladie d'Hermione ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je vois bien que vous êtes proches. Il refuse de me parler de toi et s'il le fait, c'est pour me mettre en garde. Il en vient parfois à me menacer et nous sommes à chaque fois à la limite de nous battre.

Le visage de Draco s'était durci, ses poings s'étaient serrés. Hermione comprit. C'était lui qui avait envoyé Blaise à l'infirmerie. Le préfet-en-chef les avait vus danser et il ne l'avait pas supporté. Mais pourquoi donc ? Elle ne les comprenait plus.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te veut, que ce soit en bien ou en mal, mais sache que s'il te touche je le tuerai.

Il y eut un long silence, les deux se regardèrent longuement droit dans les yeux. La brune n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Que ce soit le fait qu'il était prêt à tuer son ami ou bien qu'il tuerait pour elle.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça d'un ami qui a toujours été là pour toi.

\- Tu sais tout autant que moi qu'ils nous tournent très vite le dos ces temps-ci. Répliqua le blond d'un ton sec, rempli de sous-entendus.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Elle sentit dans sa gorge qui commençait à se serrer que les larmes allaient monter, mais elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui. Elle savait que ses amis l'avaient abandonnée, elle ne voulait pas qu'on le lui jette à la figure à nouveau.

Draco remarqua qu'il avait été blessant, il se racla la gorge.

\- Pourquoi ? Lui demanda soudainement Hermione

Le blond lui lança un regard intrigué, ne comprenant pas cette soudaine question.

\- Je te demande pour la énième fois, pourquoi est-ce que tu es comme ça envers moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je n'arrête pas de repenser à notre danse hier soir, à la façon dont nous étions si proches, et je suis sûre que toi aussi tu y repenses. La Gryffondor marqua une courte pause, comme hésitante à propos de ce qu'elle allait dire ensuite. Je... Est-ce que je peux dire qu'il y a un nous ?

Et pour seule réponse, Draco lui sourit. Un petit sourire pourtant si sincère, comme il n'en avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps. Un sourire et des yeux, si longtemps éteints, qui reprenaient vie, cela voulait tout dire.

Bien sûr qu'il y ne cessait de repenser à cette danse. À la beauté de la lionne dans cette somptueuse robe. Cette lionne qui n'avait été belle rien que pour le serpent ce soir-là. C'était le seul moment où il avait vraiment été heureux depuis des années. Et c'était bien ça qui lui avait fait comprendre que c'était elle. C'était Hermione Granger la réponse à toutes ses questions. Cela avait toujours été elle.

Il sortit de ses pensées, le visage à nouveau impassible.

\- Il faut que j'y aille.

Hermione fut surprise de ce départ soudain, déçue.

\- Est-ce que tu seras là à mon retour ?

\- Je serai là, et je t'attendrai. Répondit Draco, en lui lançant un dernier regard. Un regard rempli de sentiments tous aussi forts les uns que les autres.

Il s'en alla sur ces mots. Hermione baissa alors la tête, une larme roula sur sa joue et un petit sourire illumina son visage malade quelques secondes. Un visage si malade que Malfoy ne remarquait pourtant pas, tant la brune lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens au fond de lui.

Ce moment avait en quelques sortes motiver la jeune fille, elle avait révisé jusqu'au soir sans penser une seule seconde à tous ses problèmes. Lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à sortir de la bibliothèque, elle tomba sur Ron qui était seul.

\- Salut Ron, dit-elle tout bas, de peur qu'il ne l'ignore.

\- Oh, Hermione, on se demandait où tu étais. Tu aurais pu nous prévenir. Lui reprocha-t-il, sourcils froncés.

\- Je suis désolée, j'avais besoin de me changer les idées avant..

\- Avant de venir au Terrier ? Tu es déjà embêtée à l'idée d'être entouré et de ne pas être seule dans ton coin ?

\- Ron.. soupira la brune, elle aurait dû l'ignorer finalement.

\- On va aller manger, si jamais tu veux venir.

Hermione ne voulait pas que l'on rejette la faute sur elle une fois de plus, alors elle suivit Ron vers la Grande Salle pour ne pas créer d'histoires.

Elle fut déçue de voir que Draco n'était pas là, elle aurait espéré le revoir encore une fois avant de partir.

Et son humeur ne s'arrangea pas, seul Neville daigna un peu lui parler lors du repas. Harry n'avait fait que tenir la brune au courant de quelques informations à propos de l'attaque des mangemorts envers les moldus, ce qui avait désemparé la brune. Ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux à se faire tuer, et elle commençait à s'inquiéter de plus en plus pour ses parents même si elle savait qu'ils étaient plus en sécurité que quiconque. Aussi, elle espéra vraiment que Draco ne faisait pas partie de tout ça comme il lui avait dit.

oOOo

Hermione avait à nouveau passer une bonne nuit, très peu embêtée par sa maladie.

Cependant, au réveil, l'angoisse prit le dessus et elle courut vers la salle de bain pour vomir. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Zabini était de retour et qu'il était allongé sur le canapé, lui aussi tracassé à l'idée de retourner chez lui. Il ne voulait pas revoir tous ces mangemorts, il ne voulait pas qu'on lui rappelle qu'il en était lui-même un.

Hermione se vida, elle fut si épuisée à la fin qu'elle ne réussit plus à vomir. Elle se releva et regarda l'heure, elle allait bientôt devoir y aller. Elle se contempla dans le miroir et elle se fit peur elle-même. Elle avait des cernes presque noires, des yeux fatigués comme si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis des siècles, des joues de plus en plus creuses et le teint livide, le teint d'une personne presque morte. Mais après tout, se dit-elle, n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle était ?

La brune devait arranger ça, elle ne pouvait pas arriver chez les Weasley avec une tête pareille. Molly ferait une crise cardiaque.

Hermione, qui sortit de la douche, entendit soudainement de l'agitation dans le salon. Elle s'approcha doucement de la porte pour mieux entendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

\- Il faut que je la vois.

Draco.. murmura Hermione, le cœur battant à l'entente de ces mots.

\- Putain de merde, tu n'as toujours pas compris ce que je t'ai dit ?

\- Tu sais très bien que j'en ai rien à faire.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Moi aussi je n'en ai plus rien à faire, je te laisse foncer droit dans le mur.

La brune fronça les sourcils. Alors c'était ça ce qu'il disait à Draco. Il ne lui avouait pas ce qu'elle cachait, mais il lui faisait comprendre que ce secret allait le tuer lui aussi. Zabini savait que son ami s'était épris de leur ennemie, il l'avait compris depuis longtemps. Et tout ce qu'il avait voulu faire, c'était le protéger d'elle. Mais ça, Malfoy ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Hermione sentit son ventre se tordre de douleur à cette idée, elle allait faire souffrir une personne de plus à cause de tout ça.

\- Merci Blaise, je n'attendais que ça, que tu me laisses enfin et que tu cesses ces menaces. Railla Draco

Il y eut un blanc et même si Hermione ne put voir la scène, elle sentit à quel point c'était pesant.

\- Où vas-tu aller pendant ces vacances ? Blaise ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de soucier pour son ami

\- Je reste ici. Je n'ai plus rien à faire là-bas. J'ai des choses à faire.

La brune entendit le préfet soupirer.

\- Même si je ne soutiens pas tout ce que tu fais Draco, j'ai confiance en toi.

Hermione n'entendit pas la réponse du blond, mais seulement une porte qui claqua. Elle revint alors sur terre et se dépêcha de se préparer.

Une fois devant la porte, elle hésita à l'ouvrir. Elle allait tomber nez à nez avec Draco et elle ne se sentait pas prête.

Mais malheureusement, elle devait bientôt partir, elle n'avait plus le choix.

Elle sortit lentement de la salle de bain et découvrit Draco face à la cheminée, de dos à elle. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Lorsque Draco entendit Hermione se rapprocher de lui, il se retourna et planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Granger, Draco eut un sourire moqueur.

La brune sentit ses joues rougir.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien avant que tu t'en ailles.

Cela faisait si longtemps que l'on ne lui avait pas posé cette question avec sincérité et non pas juste pour faire la conversation. Et c'était celui qu'elle avait le plus détesté qui se souciait désormais le plus d'elle.

\- J'aurais préféré rester ici, mais cela compliquerait les choses. Avoua-t-elle

Il regardait la lionne avec une si grande intensité dans le regard, on pouvait presque croire qu'il lisait en elle. Ne remarquait-il pourtant pas qu'elle était épuisée, que ce soit moralement ou physiquement ? Hermione se demandait ce qu'il lui trouvait pour la regarder avec tant.. d'admiration ?

Elle était sûre d'ailleurs que jamais il n'avouerait qu'il la regardait comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde, mais ses yeux le faisaient à sa place. Son regard d'un bleu acier en disait si long et il ne le savait même pas.

Tout ceci remua Hermione intérieurement, et elle fut vite gênée. Elle émit un rire nerveux, mais Draco ne détourna pas le regard.

\- Je te fais peur, Granger ?

\- Oh non Malfoy, je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Le visage de Draco s'était retrouvé face au sien en quelques secondes, et il avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne l'avait pas repoussé malgré le choc, au contraire, alors le blond posa sa main sur la nuque de la Gryffondor pour la rapprocher plus près de lui et approfondir le baiser. Le corps d'Hermione se mit à trembler, à frissonner, son ventre se tordait de plaisir. Jamais elle n'avait connu une telle sensation. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait ressentir une telle chose. À travers ce baiser, les deux élèves se dirent tout ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu s'avouer. Les lèvres du Serpentard étaient si douces, Hermione osa plonger sa main dans sa chevelure blonde, il sentait si bon. Tout ceci semblait irréel, elle oublia tout le temps d'un instant et c'était bien ça ce dont elle avait besoin, de tout oublier. Une fois de plus, Draco l'avait aidée à mieux supporter sa vie en tant que malade.

À bout de souffle, ils mirent fin à ce baiser passionné. Draco, la bouche entrouverte, contempla la brune. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps.

Cependant, Hermione revint brutalement à la réalité et les mots de Zabini lui revinrent en tête.

\- On ne peut pas.. chuchota-t-elle

\- C'est aussi ce que je pensais.

La brune eut un petit sourire. Il savait toujours quoi répondre. Mais qui était-il ? Où était passé son pire ennemi ?

\- Je veux qu'il y ait un nous, Granger.

Et sur ces mots, il déposa un dernier baiser sur le front de la lionne en guise d'au revoir et il sortit de l'appartement.

Elle aurait voulu lui répondre qu'elle le voulait elle aussi, ce nous. Elle voulait croire en eux, si Malfoy avait réussi à changer à ce point en si peu de temps, alors tout était possible.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de rêver. Une condamnée ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'engager.

Alors, elle soupira longuement, un soupir plein de désespoir. Elle aurait aimé que ce baiser ne se finisse jamais.

Dans le train, Hermione n'avait fait que penser à ce baiser. Et qu'est-ce que cela lui faisait du bien de ne pas penser à toutes les horreurs qui l'entouraient. Elle n'écoutait même pas ce que Harry et Ron disaient et à vrai dire ils ne cherchaient pas à la mêler à la conversation. Ginny elle, lisait dans son coin. La brune pensa longuement à ce que Draco allait bien pouvoir faire à Poudlard.

Une fois à la gare, ils transplanèrent aussitôt. Et comme si Molly avait prédit leur arrivée, elle fut aussitôt à la porte d'entrée lorsqu'ils atterrirent devant.

\- Mes chéris ! Elle cria presque, heureuse de revoir tout le monde. Noël était vraiment sa période préférée.

Elle les embrassa un à un, tout sourire. Mais arriva ce qui devait arriver, lorsque ce fut au tour d'Hermione, la mère de famille perdit son sourire.

\- Hermione chérie, tu as l'air mal en point ! Tu n'as pas supporté le transplanage ?

La brune remarqua que Harry s'était retourné vers eux, elle voyait bien qu'il voulait dire quelque chose mais il s'était tut.

\- C'est sûrement ça oui, il me faudrait un grand verre d'eau je crois. Sourit Hermione

\- Bien sûr ma chérie, je vais t'apporter ça tout de suite.

Harry chuchota près de Ron, qui soupira. Hermione baissa la tête, ces vacances allaient être terriblement longues pour elle.

oOOo

Hermione avait passé la journée à aider Molly, ce qui l'avait épuisée, mais elle en fut tout de même contente car cela avait réussi à la distraire un peu. Le soir, les jumeaux étaient passés à la maison et la brune avait retrouvé un semblant de bonne humeur, Fred et George ne changeraient jamais eux, qu'importe la situation.

\- Par Merlin miss Granger, c'est que vous feriez un bon elfe de maison dites-moi. Observa Fred, après avoir remarqué à quel point la cuisine et le salon étaient en ordre.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu sais que je déteste les personnes qui ont des elfes de maison, n'est-ce pas Fred ? Elle arrivait toujours à distinguer les jumeaux, elle ne se trompait jamais.

\- Peut-être. Ricana-t-il

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Hermione lui lança un regard à la fois énervé et amusé. Le rouquin lui lança alors un clin d'œil puis il partit dans la cuisine pour s'empiffrer avec son frère.

oOOo

Hermione devait dormir dans la chambre de Ginny, avec elle. Elle avait redouté ce moment toute la journée, et une fois qu'elle fut dans son lit, la rouquine couchée dans celui à côté, ce qu'elle avait tant appréhendé se réalisa. Son amie l'ignorait complètement et de ce fait, la brune ne se sentait pas à sa place.

\- Gin'..

\- Oui ? Ginny ne semblait pas énervée, ce qui soulagea un peu Hermione.

\- Est-ce que tu m'en veux encore ?

\- Tout autant que mon frère et Harry t'en veulent. Et encore, eux ils ne savent pas.

Hermione eut envie de pleurer tant la rouquine lui avait répondu avec froideur. Comment avait-elle pu devenir si méchante ? Cette maladie détruisait tout, que ce soit Hermione ou les personnes qui l'entouraient.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour arranger les choses ?

\- Tu le sais très bien. Avoue tout.

\- Tu sais autant que moi que ce sera pire.

\- Non ! Ginny, prise d'une rage soudaine, s'était redressée dans son lit, elle s'était retenue de ne pas crier.

Hermione se figea.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que la situation ne peut pas être plus pire qu'elle ne l'est déjà ? Tout ça parce que tu ne veux rien dire à tes meilleurs amis, à cause de ça ils pensent que tu n'en as plus rien à faire d'eux, de la bataille et tout le reste. Et les conséquences sont que Ron est devenu exécrable avec moi et Harry ne veut plus me parler non plus. Ils sont odieux avec tout le monde. C'est merveilleux n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ginny je suis vraiment désolée, je n'avais pas remarqué.. Répondit Hermione, la voix tremblante.

\- Pense à tout ce que je viens de te dire Hermione, et je t'en prie fait quelque chose. Tu sais au fond de toi que tu es encore plus malheureuse sans eux, alors réveille-toi et avoue tout. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, mais il faut que tu réalises ce que tu es en train de faire.

Ces derniers mots de Ginny résonnèrent toute la nuit dans la tête de la brune. Cette nuit-là, la malade ne réussit pas à dormir.

ooOOoo

C'était le soir de Noël, enfin. Cela signifiait qu'Hermione pourrait bientôt retourner à Poudlard. Qu'elle pourrait bientôt le retrouver. Qu'elle serait loin du Terrier où elle peinait tant à être naturelle, où il était devenu difficile de simplement prendre ses médicaments sans se faire surprendre, où elle avait un mal de tête terrible qui ne voulait jamais partir tant la maison était bruyante. Aussi, à Poudlard, elle pouvait fuir les regards accusateurs de ses amis, ici c'était impossible et cela la déprimait.

Heureusement, ils s'étaient calmés en cette soirée de Noël. Harry et Ron avaient fait un effort et tentaient quelques approches vers Hermione. Ils discutaient actuellement tous les trois avec Remus, au salon.

\- Les Serpentards, ou devrais-je plutôt dire les mangemorts, ne sont pas trop durs à gérer cette année Remus ? Demanda Harry

Hermione, suite à la remarque sur les mangemorts, leva les yeux au ciel. Ce que Ron remarqua.

\- Eh bien, non, bizarrement. Avoua Remus en haussant les épaules

\- C'est parce qu'ils cachent quelque chose. Railla l'Élu, sourcils froncés

Remus ne répondit pas. Il n'aimait pas vraiment parler de ce genre de chose, et Hermione le remercia intérieurement car son manque d'enthousiasme fit que Ron et Harry allèrent faire un tour dans la cuisine.

\- Comment tu te sens Hermione ? Le professeur profita de cette absence pour prendre des nouvelles de la malade, il ne cessait de penser à elle chaque jour et il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'en remettre.

\- Les derniers temps, j'ai beaucoup plus de mal moralement que physiquement. Répondit-elle en essayant de rester le plus impassible possible, il ne fallait pas qu'elle craque ce soir.

\- Je m'en doute Hermione, mais ce serait tellement plus simple si..

\- Non, Remus, s'il vous plaît. Pas ça, pas ce soir. Je ne peux pas faire ça ce soir. Et je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai un jour.

\- Je comprends et je sais que tu as du mal à le croire Hermione, mais ce sera tellement plus simple.

La brune ne répondit pas, elle baissa les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas parler de ça, pas ce soir. Mais elle fut sauvée par le gong, toute la famille Weasley et les invités débarquèrent dans le salon. C'était l'heure des cadeaux.

Remus lança un dernier sourire peiné à la sorcière, puis il alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Nymphadora.

Le sapin de Noël, décoré en blanc, était si grand qu'il touchait le plafond. Il y avait tellement de cadeaux autour que la moitié de l'arbre était cachée. Tout le monde semblait si heureux, même Harry, Ron et Ginny, cela réchauffa le cœur d'Hermione.

\- Qui veut distribuer les cadeaux cette année ? Demanda Arthur avec un grand sourire.

Molly leva la main, tout excitée. Elle les distribuait chaque année, elle adorait ça et personne ne voulait lui retirer ce plaisir, alors Arthur lui laissa sa place près du sapin.

\- Alors alors, elle s'empara du premier cadeau, un énorme cadeau, celui-ci est pour toi ma Ginny chérie.

Hermione aurait pu parier ce qu'il y avait dedans, et elle eut raison. La rouquin sortit de la boîte une tenue de Quiddicht rouge et or, qui brillait de mille feux. Avec ça, on ne remarquerait que elle sur le terrain. Bien sûr, ce cadeau était de la part de Harry. Ginny lui sauta dans les bras, Harry fut rouge tomate et eut un rire gêné.

Hermione avait offert à Ron un mini frigo qu'elle avait trouvé dans un magasin moldu et qu'elle avait rendu magique, ainsi à chaque fois que le rouquin l'ouvrirait la nourriture qui lui faisait le plus envie à ce moment-même apparaîtrait. Cela fit rire tout le monde mais son ami en fut ravi et lui adressa un grand sourire, ce qui fit énormément plaisir à la brune. Elle reçut de sa part un bouquin sur l'histoire de Poudlard mais de façon animé, comme si elle regardait un film différent à chaque page qu'elle tournait. Elle le remercia, gênée. Hermione et Ginny, comme connectées, s'étaient offertes la même chose. Une plante magique qui aidait à mieux dormir la nuit lorsqu'on la posait à côté de son lit. Cela les fit rire et pendant un instant Ginny oublia toute la rancœur qu'elle éprouvait envers son amie.

Molly tendit le cadeau d'Hermione pour Harry. Il fut hésitant un instant, puis il l'ouvrit. C'était une photo animée de James et Sirius, faisant les idiots près du lac à Poudlard, ils devaient avoir dix-sept ans, dans un cadre en bois brun somptueux. L'Elu n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

\- Hermione, où tu l'as eu ?

\- Je l'ai trouvée chez Sirius quand on a été cherché ses affaires, elle était sous une armoire je suis sûre qu'il l'avait lui-même perdue. Raconta-t-elle avec un petit sourire

\- Merci, Hermione. Il avait l'air si ému, cela toucha Hermione.

La brune fut extrêmement gâtée et elle avait même reçu un vinyl de musiques classiques de la part de Remus.

\- Remus, il ne fallait pas..

\- Ça me fait très plaisir. Dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Allez tout le monde, à table ! S'exclama Molly en leur faisant signe de se lever

\- Chouette ! Cria Ron

La dîner de Noël se déroula avec gaieté et convivialité, personne ne pensait à la noirceur qui les entourait depuis quelques mois, pas même Harry. Il n'y avait que rires et sourires. Hermione se sentait bien mais fatiguée, elle avait pris une double dose de médicaments pour ne pas être trop malade.

\- Je suis heureux que nous soyons tous réunis dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Déclara Arthur, rien que ça cela prouve que nous sommes plus forts qu'eux.

Tout le monde approuva.

\- Arthur, ne commençons pas là-dessus par contre. Restons dans l'esprit de Noël. Intervint Tonks qui sentait déjà que cela allait faire débat.

\- Non, attendez. Hermione a peut-être une information à nous faire passer à ce propos d'ailleurs.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Ron. Le rouquin avait un peu trop bu et semblait légèrement remonté.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Ronald ? Demanda Molly d'un air indigné

\- C'est vrai Hermione, dis-leur ce que tu ne veux pas nous dire depuis tout ce temps.

La brune le regarda avec de gros yeux, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas ce soir.

\- Vous y croyez ça, notre Miss-Je-Sais-Tout n'est plus. Depuis la rentrée elle n'écoute plus rien en cours et ne travaille plus.

\- Ronald.. La voix d'Hermione le suppliait presque

\- Ron.. Même Harry semblait mal à l'aise

\- C'est vrai non ? Harry ne retourne pas ta veste. C'est simple, maintenant elle préfère se confier à des mangemorts !

\- Ronald, ça suffit ! Molly tapa les poings sur la table

\- Alors comme ça notre Granger fricote avec les ennemis ? Sourit George

\- Tu n'aurais pas quelques anecdotes croustillantes à leurs propos ? Enchaîna Fred

Arthur leur lança un regard noir.

\- C'est bon maintenant on arrête ces bêtises, vous n'êtes plus des gamins.

\- Quand même, nous avons le droit de nous poser des questions à partir du moment où Hermione passe plus de temps avec Zabini et ses chers copains plutôt qu'avec nous. Admit Harry qui commençait lui aussi à se retourner contre elle

Alors, tout le monde se tourna vers Hermione. Elle sentit tout son corps trembler, elle se demanda si son cœur n'allait pas cesser de battre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi leur faisaient-ils ça ? Pourquoi ce soir ?

La brune chercha de l'aide chez Ginny, mais celle-ci avait baissé la tête.

\- Vous ne remarquez donc pas qu'elle a l'air tout le temps ailleurs, dépassée par tous les événements ? Maman, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué qu'elle allait mal lorsqu'on est arrivé. Elle ne veut rien dire, elle nous laisse côté comme des vieilles chaussettes.

\- Ronald ça suffit, je ne veux plus rien entendre ! Molly était rouge de rage

\- Notre petit frère serait-il jaloux ? Taquina Fred qui essayait, maladroitement, de détendre l'atmosphère.

Hermione tomba sur le regard de Remus. Elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il la suppliait de mettre fin à tout ça, de tout dire afin qu'elle ne subisse plus de telles choses alors qu'elle ne les méritait pas.

\- Jaloux de quoi ? D'une fille qui est clairement en train de nous abandonner en cette période qui s'annonce difficile ? Ron n'arrivait plus à contenir sa rage, il repensait à leur arrivée au Terrier quand Hermione avait levé les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il avait évoqué les mangemorts.

Molly se servit un grand verre de vin apporté par Remus et le bu d'une traite.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment pour des réglages de compte. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal commençait lui aussi à perdre patience.

\- Mais attendez, peut-être qu'Hermione va se décider à nous apporter un miracle de Noël en se dévoilant enfin ? Que est-ce que tu en penses Harry ?

\- J'en doute, le Gryffondor haussa les épaules

\- Mais enfin Arthur fait quelque chose, ils ne m'écoutent pas ! Molly semblait désespérée

\- Si vous continuez, vous sortez de table ! Menaça le père Weasley

Cette remarque ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Cela partit dans tous les sens, on ne pouvait même plus s'entendre.

\- Je suis malade.. murmura Hermione

Le brouhaha ne s'arrêta pas, cependant Remus et Ginny avaient bien compris. Ils relevèrent les yeux, la bouche entrouverte, choqués qu'elle ait osé.

\- Oh, attendez je crois avoir entendu Hermione. Est-ce que c'est possible ? Demanda Harry en toisant son amie

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle. Plus personne ne dit un mot. La brune planta alors son regard dans celui de l'Elu.

\- Tu parles, toujours aussi muette. Souffla Ron, qui semblait enfin vouloir abandonner l'affaire

\- J'ai une maladie incurable. Je vais mourir. Répéta-t-elle, un peu plus fort

Ils l'avaient poussée à bout, elle avait craqué.

Le verre de Molly explosa dans sa main, Tonks plaqua une main sur sa bouche et chercha Remus du regard afin qu'il la rassure et lui dise que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague. Ginny se mit à pleurer silencieusement, ne quittant pas son amie du regard. Les jumeaux avaient perdu tout sourire, les mains de Fred se mirent à trembler. Le monde venait de s'écrouler sur eux. Ils auraient tous préféré se prendre un endoloris plutôt que d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Le choc fut si puissant que personne ne réussit à parler.

Hermione, le visage impassible, regarda à tour de rôle ses deux meilleurs amis, ceux pour qui elle aurait tout fait et qui venaient de l'humilier un soir de Noël. Au fond d'elle, elle ne leur en voulait pas, mais elle resta froide et ne chercha à rassurer personne. Elle avait mal, tellement mal.

Ron était devenu tout blanc, il était alcoolisé et avait eu du mal à comprendre. Mais il venait de réaliser ce que la lionne avait dit. Il sortit de table et courut dehors, comme s'il tentait de fuir la vérité qui lui avait enfin été révélée. Hermione sentit sa gorge se nouer, elle ne devait pas pleurer.

Alors, Harry et Hermione échangèrent un long regard, sous un terrible silence qui pourtant criait de douleur.

Le garçon à la cicatrice mit du temps à réaliser. Il eut des flashs soudains, tous les souvenirs qu'il avait partagés avec Hermione défilèrent dans sa tête. Il la revoyait le jour de leur rencontre dans le train qui les emmenait à Poudlard pour leur première année, avec son air si hautain et à la fois si innocent. Il se remémora la fois où, dans la Grande Salle en deuxième année, elle lui avait sauté dans les bras après s'être enfin réveillée. Il repensa à tous leurs fou-rires, ainsi que les peines et les dangers qu'ils avaient affrontés ensemble. Il se souvint de toutes les fois où elle l'avait sauvé, il était encore là aujourd'hui grâce à elle. Elle était son pilier. Elle avait rendu ses années à Poudlard meilleures et elle était la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue. On allait lui arracher un membre de sa famille à nouveau.

"J'ai une maladie incurable. Je vais mourir." Alors, il réalisa. Il comprit que lui, il ne pourrait pas la sauver. Et à cette pensée, tout s'effondra autour de lui.

\- Hermione..

Il était anéanti, jamais personne ne l'avait vu comme ça, avec tant de détresse dans le regard. Pas même lors de la mort de Sirius.

\- Hermione ma chérie, dis-nous que ce n'est pas vrai. Dis-nous qu'il y a une solution.. Molly sanglotait, elle se leva et tourna en rond, une serviette dans le visage.

\- C'est une maladie moldue, même la plus grande des magies n'y fera rien. Les propos furent durs à encaisser, tout ceci avait gâché les festivités, mais on l'avait forcé à tout dire et elle ne voulait plus leur mentir.

Sans que personne ne s'y attende, Ginny se mit à hurler sur Harry.

\- Toi et Ron vous avez tout gâché, vous êtes ignobles. La jeune Weasley pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, à la fois soulagée à l'idée que son amie allait enfin être comprise mais aussi dévastée de se prendre à nouveau la vérité en pleine figure.

Elle quitta la table sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre. Harry n'avait même pas bougé d'un cil, son regard était toujours perdu dans celui d'Hermione.

\- Tout ira bien Harry, je te le promets.. Elle tenta de le rassurer, de lui montrer qu'elle était forte.

Une larme, une seule larme roula sur la joue de l'Elu, et il ne réussit plus à décrocher un mot de la soirée. Il semblait vide, comme si son âme l'avait quitté. Il n'y arriverait pas sans elle. Un monde magique sans Hermione Granger n'aurait plus aucun sens.

Hermione fit face à ce qu'elle avait tant redouté. Un déchirement. Sa maladie allait tout détruire. Ils ne s'en remettraient jamais.

\- Hermione tu ne peux pas nous faire ça.. Ron réapparut encore plus mal qu'auparavant

Le cœur de la jeune sorcière se brisa. Elle leva alors les yeux vers lui.

Elle aurait aimé leur dire qu'elle ne les abandonnerait jamais, qu'ils se verraient vieillir l'un et l'autre et que le Trio d'Or ne serait jamais séparé. Hermione aurait voulu leur promettre qu'elle serait leur Miss-Je-Sais-Tout pour toujours.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'avait pas le droit de leur donner de faux espoirs. Elle ne voulait pas quitter ceux pour qui elle aurait tout donné, elle mourrait déjà intérieurement à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir profiter de la vie à leurs côtés. Mais elle était condamnée et on ne pouvait rien y changer.

Alors, Hermione sourit faiblement à son ami. Et à travers ce sourire, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne les quitterait jamais vraiment.

/

Voilà voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, pas très joyeuse la fin n'est-ce pas ?

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère que vous avez bien aimé.

Je vous avoue que c'était assez compliqué à écrire cette annonce..

Quel est votre moment préférée ?

Dites-moi tout, j'ai trop hâte de recevoir vos avis.

Bises, et merci pour votre lecture :-)


End file.
